Weakness From Space, Bad Time for Trunks
by DBZFanGoten
Summary: Eight-year-old Trunks Briefs has quite the misadventure after getting curious about his own body. During a daring evening at the park, things took a turn for the worst when Trunks finds himself without any clothes! What will happen to Trunks now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z!**

** Weakness From Space; Bad Time for Trunks **  
><strong> by Gohan5150 &amp; DBZFanGoten<strong>

**Warning: Naked Trunks, self-masturbating and shotacon **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Trunks Briefs stood in the laundry room, dumping all his clothes into the washing machine, his mother had just told him his room was a mess and he was long overdue to do his laundry. The lavender haired boy had gathered nearly all the clothing he owned and was shoving it into the washing machine, packing it to it's limits. Satisfied that all of his clothes (sort of) fit inside, he took the bottle of laundry soap and began to measure the amount he needed. Little did he expect, the measuring cup for the soap was very slippery, and it slid from his fingers, spilling soap all over his current attire.

"Ahh! Darn it, the soap is everywhere!" said Trunks to himself. He rolled his eyes, "I may as well throw these in too." Trunks began to undress, he really had used too much soap, soaking all the way down to his underwear. He stripped completely naked and loaded the last of his clothes into the washing machine. After adjusting a few knobs, the cleaner came to life, pouring water onto Trunks' clothes, and it started spinning.

"Well.. at least after this I won't need to do laundry for a while," said Trunks to himself. He looked down at his empty laundry basket, then to a nearby box. "Hmm... I could have swore I had something else to wear, like pajamas or something." He looked around the laundry room, starting to wish he hadn't been so thorough in his search for clothing to clean; he was unable to find his pajamas. His eyes widened and he blushed a little as something dawned on him.

"AAHH! I don't have any clothes left!" he yelled after realizing that he had just dumped his entire wardrobe into wash, thinking he had laid out his pajamas and a pair of clean underwear beside him to change into. Looking more closely into the wash, he saw the pajamas and underwear he was supposed to wear, swimming amongst the dirty clothes in the water within the washing machine! "Now what am I going to do? I can't go out like this! And if I stay here, people will come in and see me!"

Cupping his hands over his hairless little boy crotch, he sneaked over to the door of the laundry room and peered down the hallway. _"There's got to be something in my room that I missed." _he thought, as he looked around. No one was there. He speed-dashed from door to door all the way down the hall.

Trunks was feeling naughty... very naughty, and daring too. He crept through the hallways of Capsule Corp, sneaking on tiptoes, trying not to make a sound. He peered around the corner, making sure no one was there before he dashed down the hall. Judging by the flesh-color blur he turned into as he ran up the hall and into the bathroom, he was still naked. He was actually getting kind of excited by this, his body was feeling hot when he thought of getting caught. His mother would flip if she saw him like this. Thinking he heard something, Trunks' heart raced; he could be seen at any moment, and took refuge in the nearest room he could reach, the bathroom.

The little eight-year-old exhibitionist slammed the bathroom door and stood with his back pressed against it, panting and gasping with excitement.

"Whoo!" Trunks said, wiping sweats from his forehead, "No one saw me. T-that.. that was actually kinda fun!"

Trunks' eyes wandered down between his legs, and noticed a change in his normally limp member. It stood out in front of him proudly, hard as a rock. _"Ugh... of all times it has to do that, why now!"_ thought Trunks. _"Maybe it'll calm down if I just..."_

He wrapped his hand around his boner, and gave it a light rub, thinking it would calm down if he massaged it. Trunks let out a quiet moan and laid back against the door, feeling his member assert itself further in response to the touching, his legs wobbled slightly. _"Mmmm... It feels... good... but I don't think it's gonna work." _thought Trunks. He wanted to experiment further, but knew this was no time to do that. He had to reach his room.

He opened the door ajar and peered left and right before super-dashing down the hall toward his bedroom, he dashed inside and closed the door.

"Whew... nobody saw me!" he let out a relieved sigh. He looked down at his erect member, "and nobody saw that." The boy blushed again, he wanted to rub it some more, but had to solve a different problem first. He glanced his bedroom, trying to see if he had missed any clothing.

Puling open his underwear drawer, he was dismayed to see that he only had one pair left and it wasn't his usual white briefs either. It was a teddy bear underwear!

"Darn it," Trunks said, clearly frustrated at how limited his selection of clothes were. He took the underwear out of the drawer. "I told Mom to get rid of these! Oh well, they'll have to do for now..."

He put it on, the childish cotton doing little to conceal his erection as it strained the fabric, and then strode up to his closet and opened the door. There was nothing, he knew it before he opened his closet, Trunks practically turned his closet upside down when he was filling his laundry basket. The only thing that was in there was a stray coat hanger, with no coat on it. He closed the door out of frustration.

Suddenly, a familiar odor caught his attention. It smelt kind of like the rest of his clothes, the boy followed his nose to the source and came to his bed. He got on his knees and looked down, and a smile appeared across his face. Underneath his bed was a green gi that he missed.

He picked up the clothing and pulled his head back at the source of the smell. "Well, they're a little smelly from training so much, but I guess it's better than running around in just these," he said, looking down at his patterned undergarment. His erect member still poked against the fabric.

He thought about his body's action for a moment, wondering what would happen if he continued to rub himself. Trunks started putting his only set of clothes on, he wanted to experiment badly, but needed to be somewhere a little more private. His own home wouldn't work, his parents like to pop in and out of the doors without knocking, even for the bathroom. He would have better luck at the park!

"_The park..."_he thought. It ran through his mind a couple of times. His member seemed to throb a little in response to thinking of experimenting in the park, almost as if it promised greater feelings of pleasure if the risk of getting found were higher. "That's kind of dangerous too, but maybe I could just find a good bush, or even the bathroom!"

Trunks nodded, this would be good, his made his way out of his bedroom into the living room of his home. Vegeta seemed to be resting, drinking a bottle of water on the couch, watching TV. It seemed Mr. Satan was boasting about how great his student Majin Buu was.

"Ugh, what an idiot, I bet he wouldn't last a millisecond in the gravity chamber!" said Vegeta, in his usual annoyed voice.

"Hey um... dad, do you mind if I go to the park to train a little today?" said Trunks.

Vegeta looked at Trunks, sipped his water, and spoke. "Did you put all your clothes in the washing machine like your mother said?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes, Dad."

"Then I don't really care what you do." said Vegeta, looking away from Trunks and going back to his water.

The eight year old smiled, "Thanks dad!" He opened the front door and left.

Bulma entered the living room and looked to her husband. "Vegeta, was Trunks just in here? Where'd he go?"

"Ehh, I dunno." said Vegeta carelessly, "Something about Goten, I'm not the boys' keeper."

"Ugh, Vegeta, you got to pay more attention to life, you know! It's not all about fighting and being the best, it's about blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah-blah." That's all Vegeta seemed to hear.

Meanwhile, Trunks was on his way to the park.

The sun was stinking low in the horizon and it was getting dark when Trunks finally landed at the park. There wasn't very many people there at the time, but Trunks was starting to have conflicting thoughts about touching figuring out his erection. On one hand, he would probably get in trouble if somebody found him. On the other hand, if he found a good hiding spot, he might actually get more privacy than he would at home. He saw some decent looking bushes... but he felt too nervous about doing this in public, when he laid his eyes on the rest room.

"Okay... Doing this near people is kinda scary... maybe if I try it in the bathroom." he said to himself, as he walked towards the men's room. He could actually lock the door to a privacy stall, and random people might actually honor that privacy.

Trunks entered the bathroom and looked around. The floor shined slightly, as if it was recently mopped. Aside from one flickering light, it seemed well kept. As far as Trunks could tell, he was alone.

He approached a privacy stall, each step reverberating off of the tile floor. The door was pushed open, and closed behind the boy. The little latch was locked and the boy took a deep breath. The stall itself seemed about as well cleaned as anything else in the room.

"Okay..." his heart fluttered as his fingers found their way to his belt. He blushed, "now to figure out what happens... when I rub myself.."

He kicked off his shoes as he untied his belt and loosened his pants a great deal. The boy blushed a little as he pulled up his shirt, revealing his smooth chest and belly. Trunks tossed it aside as he carefully lowered his pants and placed them next to his growing pile of clothes. He was now wearing only his underwear, and his prominent erection was poking into it.

The boy actually was blushing and sweating a little nervously, this was it. He slipped a hand into the elastic waistband of his underwear and pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out of them before kicking them aside to his clothes. Now he was as naked as the day he was born in the privacy stall. He sat on the toilet and looked at his hardened boyhood.

"I really hope no one sees me," said Trunks, who began to reach down and stroke his smooth boyhood. He gasped slightly from the pleasure he was giving himself, it was like back at home, only now nothing was inhibiting him from exploring.

Of course, there was still the risk of getting caught. He may let out a moan and people would know he's up to something. But somehow that made it all the more tempting to rub himself. A little bit of drool leaked out of his mouth as he did this, spreading his legs, trying to feel as open and as accessible as he could. He moaned, he enjoyed it, it felt good, but he started to feel a little bolder.

"I... I wonder what I look like in the mirror..." he said to himself. He climbed off of the toilet and opened the privacy stall door, sweating a little as he looked around to see if anyone was near. Trunks was alone.

He stepped out into the bathroom, his heart racing as his naked form entered a more open area. In the mirror, Trunks could see his reflection, his face crimson, his body sweaty, and his member hard as a rock. His hands reached down and he felt himself again, there was a building feeling withing him and he wanted to bring it out, no matter what it was. Feelings of bliss ran through his body, knowing that someone could simple turn a corner and catch him in such a shameful position. He let out another quiet moan and felt himself close to the end of this feeling.

Suddenly, Trunks heard foot steps, snapping him from his sexual daze!

"Someone's coming!" he hissed to himself.

Trunks immediately got up and hid in a privacy stall and closed the door. He let out a deep sigh, his boyhood still completely hard, but his heart sank when he noticed something. He was in the wrong stall!

_Oh no, my clothes!_ thought Trunks. The footsteps grew louder, and Trunks knew it was too late to run to the right stall. He attempted to lock the door but the lock was broken._ If I keep messing with this they'll hear me!" _

He remained quiet, as it seemed two boys had entered the bathroom, discussing a baseball game that happened earlier.

Trunks' knees wobbled a little, his boyhood ached and demanded attention. "I've just got to stay quiet..." he whispered to himself, having a difficult time focusing because of his hard-on. Without thinking about, his hand lowered and his fingers wrapped around his erection, causing a quiet gasp.

"Hey, did you hear something?" said one boy.

"Yeah... I think it came from one of the stalls," said the other.

Trunks' eyes widened and his heart started racing.

_Oh no! _he thought. His dick began to throb, and Trunks was force back to the toilet to sit down, or else he'd lose balance.

He heard a door open, "Anyone in here?" called the voice. "Nope, not in here."

Another door opened, and the other boy spoke, "Hey look, someone left a whole bunch of clothes in here."

The first boy laughed. "I can't tell whether it was a little boy or a big boy..." he remarked. "The clothes suggests it's a big boy, but the teddy bear undies suggest it's a little boy!"

Trunks' heart sank and he blushed as the boys shared a laugh over the teddy bear underwear.

"Oh gosh, they'll find me for sure, but... I wanted this." He unconsciously began stroking himself, sweating like mad. "So close..." He whimpered a little, being overwhelmed by the tingling feelings going all over his body. He was leaking precum onto his fingers.

"I guess we can take it to the lost n' found." said the first boy. "Check the other stalls to make sure nothing else is in here."

More doors opened, and Trunks was losing his mind. He couldn't ignore his body any longer and began furiously stroking his erected boyhood. The pleasure was mounting and he chocked a few moans down. He spread his legs wide, almost wanting those boys to find him. His dick throbbed wildly in his hands when he felt they were at his door. His body found itself at tension and his eyes widened as he approached relief.

"Hey guys!" shouted a new voice. "The bank's getting robbed and Great Saiyaman and Mr. Satan are working together to rescue hostages!"

"Oh wow, Great Saiyanman _AND _Mr. Satan! I gotta see that!" With that, the two boys quickly left the bathroom.

Trunks almost slipped off the toilet seat, not having heard or noticed anything. He was stroking his short erection as fast as he could. Unconcerned about the world around him, he let out a loud moan and his privacy stall door opened slowly opened, sending the eight-year-old into a sexual shock, as he shot his warm sticky cum into the air and squirted all over himself. His little sweaty body shook as he writhed in pleasure. After he finally calmed down from his orgasm, he saw his door was open, but nobody was outside.

Trunks let out a deep sigh of relief and looked at the cum that was on him. "So this stuff comes out when you rub it a lot..." Trunks said to himself. Then he wondered about the boys who were in the bathroom with him.

"Th-they left?" The boy, still covered in his own cum, looked outside the stall and saw that he was alone. "Phew," he said, wiping sweat off his forehead. He went back into the stall he came in and tried to wipe himself clean with some toilet paper. Satisfied that he was clean, he stepped out of the stall. "Now to get my clothes," he looked in the privacy stall he undressed in, his eyes widened and his heart sank. He found nothing.  
>"Um... this is bad!" said Trunks, his face turning red and he was sweating some more. "M-my clothes are gone!" He had been too lost in sexual bliss to realize the kids that almost saw him had taken his clothes. Now he was far from home, completely naked and isolated from his clothing. He almost wish the boy left him that stupid teddy bear underwear, almost.<p>

"I-I guess I gotta find a way home now." Trunks put his hands over his privates and tip toed toward the exit of the bathroom. "If I get caught... it'll be so embarrassing." His heart was racing as he stepped outside of the door, his dick already semi hard from excitement. He looked around outside the bathroom, it seemed he was alone in the park.

He slowly stepped out of the bathroom out into the park, feeling the cool evening air on his naked body. His mind was racing, here he was, completely naked in the middle of a park, a simple glance would lead to him being found. Trunks was actually getting a little excited from being out in the open so much, but knew he had to hide. The boy took refuge in a bush, and snuck around from bush to bush, in a direction that he thought led to home.

"I've got to get home." Trunks reminded himself. That's what he tried to focus on, but a different side of him was getting too excited. Trunks was having a more difficult time covering his member, as it stuck out in front of him, getting harder. Trunks noticed this and blushed a little more. "I really don't want anyone to see me naked, especially like this."

Trunks continued sneaking from bush to bush, trying to make sure there was nobody around, he gasped a little every time a soft leaf brushed against him. His line of bushes eventually came to an end, and he appeared to be at the edge of the park. It was then the city came into view, much to Trunks' dismay, it was quite alive at night with lights and people. Flying home was out of the question, which was a real problem because it would take all night to just walk home, let alone sneak there. Nonetheless, Trunks had to plot a way to sneak home and made his way to the bushes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' note:<strong>  
><strong>DBZFanGoten and Gohan5150 got togother and played Writer's Ping-Pong, a game in which two writers would take turns writing bits and parts here and there. And thus, this story was born . DBZFanGoten met Gohan5150 through another story by Gohan5150. A comment and a reply to the comment started the friendship and co-authorship between these two Dragonball Z fans! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Trunks the Exhibitionist

_**Disclaimer: Neither Gohan5150 nor DBZFanGoten owns Dragonball Z.**_

_**Weakness from Space, Bad time for Trunks!**_  
><em><strong>by Gohan5150 and DBZFanGoten<strong>_

_**Warnings : Shota, Rape, Diapers (worn, but not used) and some babying. **_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One <strong>

**Trunks the Exhibitionist **

Trunks was sweating nervously as he observed the city from his hiding place, concealed from passersby from within a bush, waiting for the opportunity to jump out and dash to another hiding place.

_This is bad..._ Trunks thought. _There's too many of them! Even though I'm really fast, I might bump into one of them and if that happens... _he cringed at the mental image of himself falling onto his bare butt as he collided into a stranger, and everybody pausing to look at him. He looks about to cry as he thought: _That would be so embarrassing! _

A few hours in his hiding place saw no change in the crowded street, and Trunks was sure that it was well pass midnight. His eyes were getting heavy as he rested his chin on his fist.

"Gee, do they ever go home to sleep?" Trunks wondered, rubbing his eye "At this rate, I'm never gonna get home without getting caught!"

A young woman paused, looking sideways at the bush. "Hm? What's that sound?"

Trunks cringed and clapped both hands over his mouth

_Oh no! Was I thinking out loud? _Trunks thought in a panic. _Darn it! I need to be more careful! _As he sat there, still and silent as a statue, his member shot up into a boner. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked down at the offending object between his legs._ Darn it, of all the time to do that, why now? Dende must secretly hate me... _

A happy, go-lucky young man she was with swung an arm around her. "Ahh, it's probably just a stray cat!" he said dismissively. "C'mon, I know this really great five-star restaurant we can eat at!"

"I dunno..." the woman said uncertainly. "It sounded too human..."

Obviously the jealous-type, the young man. "So it's a humanoid cat, what's so great about that? We've seen them all the time!"

Trunks was sweating bullets, his hands still clamped over his mouth as he thought desperately: _ Yeah, yeah, I'm a cat! Now go away!_

"Hey, cat-person, are you okay?" the woman called to him, causing him to cringe violently.

He had to get her to go away, but how? Then an idea struck him!

As the woman started approaching him, Trunks hissed and snarled loudly, imitating an angry cat

The young man, worried for his girlfriend, grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Whoa! That cat is angry! Let's get out of here before it bites us!" and he rushed his unconvinced girlfriend down the street, away from Trunks' hiding place.

Sighing with relief, Trunks wiped his brow of sweats, relaxing a little... He gathered a little of his focus and a little ki, and made a speed dash to the nearest bush. Soon the sun rise was starting to be visible.

_Morning already! This city never finally shut off! _thought Trunks. He shook his head, and continued to try and find his way home.

Meanwhile, far away in space, a strange glowing meteor entered into the Milky Way galaxy, appearing in the skies of Earth as a green star. The Emerald Comet is its name, and it hasn't been seen in over a thousand years.

The Emerald Comet could reflect blutz waves, much like any common moon, but it had a strange effect on them, and acted as a negative blutz wave. When exposed to this, instead of becoming a mighty oozaru, a Saiyan would be weakened considerably. Their unparalleled might would slip from them, even rendering them unable to manipulate ki, even if they didn't have a tail.  
>Some fire from the sun had flared, there was a solar storm, releasing more light and radiation from the star, towards the comet empowering its dangerous effects. The Emerald Comet began to flicker brighter in the sky.<p>

Meanwhile, on Earth, during the time the Emerald Comet crossed into the Milky Way galaxy and moved closer to Earth, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was training in his gravity chamber. He delivered a series of super-fast punches to an invisible opponent and leapt into the air, preparing to an all-round kick. And then he suddenly dropped like a stone to the floor. His power had slipped from him.

"GAAAH!" Vegeta yelled, his face pressed very hard against the floor. The gravity was now too much pressure for him to handle, it would kill him if he doesn't act right now! "C-c-computer!" Vegeta called, struggling to get his face off the floor, but it was hopeless. "SHUT DOWN! SHUT DOWN NOW!"

The red chamber faded back into its original light blue color and the gravity dropped down to the outside gravity.

"Gravity System, offline," said a cool female computerize voice

Vegeta lay there on the floor, gasping and panting. He was in too much pain to get up, the intense gravity has broken his ribs and both of his legs.

"D-Darn it!" Vegeta gasped, looking very angry. "What the hell just happened? It-it's like… all my powers just vanished…"

The door of the gravity chamber slid open and Bulma walked in.

"Hey, Vegeta, I saw that the light went off and so I came to tell you that—AAAAHHHH!" Bulma screamed when she saw her husband broken on the floor. "Vegeta!" she was by his side in an instant and begins to examine him. "What happened, Vegaeta? Did you set the gravity too high again?" she demanded, suddenly getting angry. "Listen, buster, I don't care what sort of rivalry you have with Goku—THIS ISN'T WORTH IT!"

"Bulma," Vegeta weakly, and Bulma's anger drained away at the sight of how helpless Vegeta look. "I-I did… not…." he coughed. "…M-my strength suddenly abandoned me…."

"What? That's odd, why would you suddenly just loose your power." She shook her head. "We'll figure this out later, I'll go get the first aid kit, there's a Senzu Bean in there."

"H-hurry…" Vegeta groaned faintly.

***  
>Meanwhile, in another park, the still-naked Trunks was dashing between lamp posts, trees and trash bins on the way home, moving so fast, that he was a flesh and purple-colored blur. He leapt out from behind a red sports car, intending to get behind a phone booth without being seen, when suddenly his powers left him—he could not speed-dash! He cringed, his forehead turning blue when he was nearly caught by an elderly woman walking down the street toward her home, a paper sack in her arms. He ducked back behind the sports car and hid there until the old woman has passed by .<p>

"What's going on?" Trunks asked himself. He thrust out his hand, trying to shoot a ki blast. Nothing happened. "Ahh!" he said, panicking. He made a couple of feeble jumps, attempting to fly, but alas, nothing. "W-what happened! Why can't I fly!"

He glanced around, looking for a place to hide, for he knew the city well enough to know that home was too far to reach on normal foot. Just when he was thinking about hiding in a dumpster in a nearby alley, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of light. He gasped and covered his crotch with his hands and blushed as an older boy, who looked to be twelve years old, stepped out from behind a tree, having just climbed down, Trunks looking horrified as he noticed what the boy was holding.

"Just my luck!" he said excitedly, hugging his camera. "A picture of a naked boy sporting a boner!"

Trunks blushed deeper as he felt his erected penis behind his hand.  
>A look of concern crossed the taller boy's face, but Trunks knew it was faked. The boy was much taller than him. He cringed as the boy towered over him.<p>

"Are you okay, little guy? You're not lost, are you?" he asked as he stood over Trunks, his concerned tone and expression was ruined by a look of greed in the boy's eyes. And Trunks did not like the way the boy kept looking him up and down. The boy grinned and lined up another shot, and before Trunks could react, there was a blinding flash, capturing his naked body on film again.

Trunks shook away the sparkles in his eyes and lowered his eyebrows at the boy. He had to get that camera and destroy it. Trunks charged at the kid and reached for the camera, but with a free hand, the boy pushed down on Trunk's head, and held the camera higher.

"Uh, uh, uh! This isn't yours!" said the boy in an annoying sing-song voice.  
>Trunks blushed and looked scared, "N-no! Why am I so weak? Give me that camera!" he was feeling helpless.<p>

The boy giggled, "You're in no position to ask for anything, kid." He pointed the camera down at Trunks, aiming straight at him.

Trunks was desperate, and was reaching for the camera with both hands, making the mistake of letting his boner bounce free. There was another click and another flash. Trunks blushed deeply when he realized his uncovered boner caught on film again.

"Man, you are hard as steel!" the boy said, removing his hand from Trunks' head and reaching for the little boy boner, but Trunks smack the boy's hand aside before it made contact with his boner. "What turns you on?" he then chuckles and added: "Being naked in public?"

Trunks groaned and his face turned blood-red. That's exactly what turns him on and now his big fear was realized, he had been caught! Trunks wasn't about to admit it, but his body language told no lies. He was silent, and still trying to cover his boner.

The kid blinked and was about to start laughing. "You ARE turned on by that!"

"I-I am not! I... I just lost my clothes." said Trunks, having told only half the truth. There was another flash and Trunks got angry. "Stop taking pictures of me!"

"Heh heh, tell you what, I'll let you have some clothes, and I'll even give you the role of film." said the boy, crafting his lie. "I can even cover you with a little towel right now," he said, pulling one out of his pocket, and holding it out to Trunks, but then held it up out of his reach. "IF, you agree to a little deal."

Trunks knew this kid was up to no good, but he had no choice, he needed clothing. "W-what do I have to do?"

The boy grinned and flung an arm around Trunks' naked shoulders. "Just come home with me and stay with me for one week."

"Okay…." Trunks said slowly, suspiciously. There had to be a catch.

"AND," said the boy with a creepy sort of smile. "You have to do everything I tell you, and I mean _everything_."

Trunks gulped, not liking how he emphasized "everything".

"So," the boy said slyly. "Do we have a deal?"

Trunks looked around away from him, the area seemed busy and full of people. He needed to cover himself.

"D-deal!" said Trunks nervously.

"Goooood," said the kid slyly. He handed Trunks the towel, and Trunks quickly wrapped it around his waist. It was a little small, but better than nothing.

"Okay... so where do you live?" asked Trunks, blushing and sweating a little.

"Just down the street here. I'll help sneak you there though. If we go through the alley and approach it from the other way, people will see the towel and think you're coming from the pool." said the kid.

"Uh... okay." said Trunks, thankful that the kid was making some effort to conceal him, the pool idea was actually fairly clever. He had thought that this would be over whenever the kid's parents came home, when the kid sparked up a conversation.

"My parents and my baby brother are out of town for the week, so it's just you and me there," said the big kid. "So don't go thinking anyone is going to help you out."

Trunks looked a little nervous in response to this, the kid could easily overpower him at any moment, and there was no escaping this week. "Are we there yet?" He asked hopelessly.

They turned the corner and walked up the drive toward an average two-story house. They walked in and the boy closed and locked the door, then he bolted it. The bolt was high up, out of Trunks' reach. He was now trapped inside the house for who knows how long!

"Now then," the boy said, turning to face Trunks. "Drop the towel; I want you naked for part of the week."

"P-p-part of the week?" Trunks stammered, his panic was interfering with his thinking process.

"Well, you won't always be naked. I could put you in a diaper first," the boy said, leering down at Trunks.

"W-what! No way! I'm not wearing a diaper!" Trunks said defiantly.

The boy lowered his eyebrows, and put his hand on the rim of Trunks' towel and yanked it away with one swift stroke. "If you're not going to do what I say, then you can go right back outside, and I'll make sure everyone sees these pictures of you."

Trunks eyes widened and he blushed, moving his hands to cover himself. "O-okay. I'll..." He gulped, trying to swallow his pride. "I'll wear a diaper."

The boy grinned and nodded. "Good. Now, for our little deal, I plan on taking more pictures and even filming you. If you behave, I'll give you everything back. Disobey me and the world will see you naked and hard."

Trunks sweat a little nervously as the boy reached into a drawer for a video camera. "Now, let's get up to my baby brother's room."

Trunks was going to simply follow him, but the older, bigger boy was able to easily wrap his arm around Trunks and lifted him up. He rotated Trunks so he was parallel to the ground as he was carried to the baby's room. Trunks blushed from this treatment as his hard member continued to bounce with each step.

They entered the baby's room, the boy dropped Trunks onto the changing table.

"Now," the boy said in a conversational voice. "What all that deal-making and making sure we got you here, I forgot to ask for you name. Mine's Derek."

Trunks did not answer, he knew he was being blackmailed and giving him his name would be a terrible idea. Derek could easily track him down to his home and demand more.

SMACK!

"OWWW!"

Derek had slapped Trunks across the face. It shocked Trunks, hurting far more than he expected. He clutched his cheek and fought back a tear.

"Aww, is the wittle baby going to cry?" Derek taunted. "Maybe I should give you a spanking for not answering the quest—"

"Goten!" Trunks said, cutting Derek off with the first name that came into his head. "My name is Son Goten." Trunks didn't want to use his best friends name, and he felt bad about it, but Goten's house would be a bit harder for Derek to find than his own.

Derek smiled. "Ah, so you're Goten… Okay then, Goten, sit right there."

Trunks watched nervously as Derek set up his video camera and turned it on. Trunks could see a red light on the front, and knew it was recording. He crossed his legs and put his hands over his still-stiff member, blushing deeply.

"Alright, Goten, spread your legs." Derek said as he opened up a diaper bag, revealing all kinds of baby supplies. Trunks did not move. Derek looked annoyed, "spread em'!" He shouted.

Deep inside his mind, Trunks was starting to get a little excited. He blushed and sweat slightly, if he spread his legs, his boy bits would be on display to a camera. He didn't want to anger Derek, but he was conflicted. Was it because he was afraid of Derek, or did he want to please him? Either way, Trunks took a deep breath and began to spread his legs and moved his hands, uncovering his erection.

Derek marveled at Trunks as he spread himself. "Ah... you're obedient now?" said Derek.

"Just hurry up and put the diaper on me—mmf!" he was cut off, as Derek shoved a pacifier in his mouth. He sucked on it, and looked at Derek, seeming embarrassed and annoyed.

Derek's eyes were locked onto Trunks' boner, he seemed to be thinking and looking at it intently.

"Hmm, can a baby's diaper fit when you're hard?" Derek said thoughtfully, and then his face lit up. "Oh, I know!" He took Trunks' boner between his fingers, Trunks gasped. "I'll give you a dry orgasm!" he exclaimed.

Trunks sighed deeply and just lay there, enjoying this unexpected new pleasure as Derek started stroking him. It was a new experience to have someone else touching and rubbing him there. Somehow it was better than his own hand.

This continued for a moment as Derek stroked him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Goten?" Derek asked with a teasing smile.

Even in his blissful, pleasurable state, Trunks did not want to admit it and give Derek the satisfaction of knowing how easily he could toy with him. He did not answer the boy.

Derek stopped stroking the smaller boy's boyhood and flicked at Trunks' balls.

Trunks cried out from the sudden pain, his hips bucked, his whole body jerked and then he folded his legs against his body in order to protect his balls. He sucked on the pacifier to calm himself, in some strange way, it was able to calm him down, and enabled him to hold back tears.

"When I asked you a question, no matter how embarrassed or humiliated you are, you _WILL_ answer me!" Derek said gruffly as he grabbed Trunks' legs and roughly jerked them away from his chest.

Trunks winced, and sucked on the pacifier nervously. He saw Derek was looking annoyed, and nodded his head.

"Good, now spread your legs and do as I say. You'll enjoy this if you're good." said Derek.

Trunks blushed deeply, he knew he shouldn't have let this happen, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he slowly spread his legs again nonetheless.

"That's a good boy, Goten," said Derek, who resumed stroking Trunks' member.

Trunks closed his eyes and blushed, sucking on the pacifier a little more. His position was extremely shameful, and it was all being caught on film. Derek was stroking him slowly, grinning as he pleasured his slave.

"Now, let's make this a little more fun," said Derek, who reached into the diaper bag and pulled out something. "My baby brother likes it when I rub this onto his little body, let's see if you like it," said Derek, who held up a bottle of baby oil.

Derek unscrewed the cap of the bottle of baby oil and poured it all over Trunks' torso. Then he rubbed the oil in, spreading it all over Trunks' chest and belly. Then he took hold of Trunks' member and stroked it, rubbing baby oil all over his boyhood.

"After you've had your first dry orgasm, I'm going to turn you over and rub baby oil on your butt," Derek said, still stroking the small hairless erected member, he leaned in and whispered into Trunks' ear. "You have a very cute butt, by the way.

Trunks shuddered with a mixture of disgust and pleasure

Trunks could feel his skin getting smoother and softer, as the baby oil was rubbed into his body. Derek rubbed it into his legs and thighs, lubricating the boy. The strong baby smell hit his nose. His member was completely coated in baby oil, getting slippery between Derek's fingers. The pleasure was intense as Derek pulled back Trunks' foreskin and rubbed baby oil around the head.

Trunks feverishly sucked on the pacifier, his breathing quickened and his body was trembling. He was blushing deeply, enjoying his fondling. A muffled moan escaped from behind the pacifier and Trunks closed his eyes as his most sensitive area was oiled.

"Aw… it looks like baby Goten is close." said Derek. "Do you want me to go a little faster, baby?" Derek said teasingly.

Trunks couldn't help himself, mindlessly sucking on the pacifier, he nodded in response to Derek's question, and actually spread his oiled legs slightly more. He moaned with the pacifier in his mouth, and Derek giggled.

"Okay baby, I'll go a little faster," said Derek, who increased his pace on Trunks' oiled member.

Trunks moaned even louder as his member began to throb wildly in Derek's hand. Trunks eyes widened and his body stiffened, as Derek watched the boy's actions with anticipation.  
>With a loud cry of pleasure, Trunks shot a big load of cum! Derek let out a startled yell and toppled backward in surprise and shock.<p>

"Y-y-you can cum?" Derek asked weakly. "You can freakin' cum? Oh, please tell me I got that on tape!" he leapt toward his camcorder to rewind it and play it over while Trunks lay panting on the changing table, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "YES! It's all here, it's so hot! A freakin' little kid shooting cum!"

I think I'll save this, Derek thought to himself. And to keep my promise, I'll simply just blur the kid's face out. That'd be a shame, though, I just love his expression.

He fast-forwarded the tape and then put the camcorder back on recording.

"You surprised me, baby," Derek said, approaching Trunks on the changing table. "I didn't know you could do that." He flipped Trunks over onto his stomach and started pouring baby oil on his back, butt and the back of his legs. He put his hands on Trunks' butt and started rubbing the oil in. "You're going to have the smoothest butt when I'm through with you. Tell me, baby, are you a virgin? With the way you shot cum from that little boy part of yours, I'm not so sure. Only one way to find out…"

Trunks turned his head to look at his captor. "What's a virgin?" he asked as Derek started prying his butt cheeks apart.

"Oh no way, you don't know what a virgin is?" asked Derek.

Trunks shook his head.

Derek grinned, "Well, if you are, which I doubt, it won't matter in a minute."

He continued to rub baby oil onto Trunks' butt, squeezing his butt cheeks together, causing the boy to blush, and feeling the slick oil coating his bottom. Trunks blushed, closed his eyes and tried to relax as he was massaged.

Derek began to unfasten his belt and lowered his pants to the floor. His own member, quite a bit larger than Trunks', poked against the cotton of his underwear. He pushed his underwear down to the floor with one hand while he continued to massage the naked Trunks with the other.

Trunks blushed and sighed, the rubbing did feel nice to him, but he didn't seem aware of what Derek was doing. Derek's erection now bounced free and he licked his lips in anticipation. Now bottomless, he was caressing Trunks' oiled back as he climbed the changing table and positioned himself behind Trunks.

Derek slipped his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, then he got on top of Trunks, pinning his shoulders down with one arm, while with the other, he aimed his dick at Trunks' butthole, which was slick with baby oil. He rubbed his penis on Trunks' butt cheeks, getting himself oiled up, in case his slave did turn out to be a virgin. He didn't want to hurt his slave... much.

"I'm going to pop your cheery, baby, and then you'll be my bitch!" Derek said, and thrust his penis into Trunks' butthole. The smaller boy nearly yelped. "Oh! So tight! You really are a virgin!" And he started humping Trunks at a slow pace.

Trunks knew Derek was being very dirty with him and he felt more and more humiliated as Derek continued his onslaught. He was the son of Vegeta! And this puny human is able to do as he pleased with him? He felt very ashamed to be so weak at the moment to do a thing about it. He never felt so helpless in his life.

There was almost no pain to Trunks, as Derek thrust his member into him. His butt was well-oiled. It seemed strange to him, as his bottom was invaded, easily slipping in and out of him.

Derek moaned, "Wow, you're tight! Mmm, such a good baby!"

Trunks clenched his teeth, he was unable to move as he was penetrated. He felt so vulnerable. "Ugh! Ahh!" he screamed.

"Oh yeah, baby, this is it! I'm recording every little moan you're making! Every little squirm! You are MINE!" shouted Derek as he thrust harder.

Trunks looked at the camera, and it stared back at him with it's little red light. It was like looking at another eye, almost as if it was another person in the room, somehow touching him in ways he hadn't before. Deep down, he was enjoying this, as evident that he was getting hard again. Trunks blushed deeply and moaned as Derek increased his pace.

"Mmm, baby, you're liking this, aren't you?" asked Derek, he reached around Trunks' oiled body and felt the slick, smooth hard-on. "Oh yes, you are! Rub yourself! Make yourself cum!" he ordered.

Trunks trembled a little, his sex drive was making him obey as he slowly moved his hand to between his legs. He started wrapping his fingers around his member and began to lightly pump himself as Derek fucked him.

"Good baby," Derek said, moaning a little from the pleasure. When Trunks' butthole loosened up some, he sped up his pace a little as Trunks rubbed his own member. "I'm getting close, baby! I'm going to shoot into that little baby butt of yours!"

Trunks was beyond caring at the moment, lost in his own little world of pleasure as he fondled himself. Somehow being fucked as he masturbated felt even better, he looked back at the camera, part of him wondering, was it getting a good view of this?

At last, with a yell of erotic pleasure, both boys released a load of cum at the same time. Derek's cum went deep into Trunks' butt and Trunks' cum splattered all over the changing table under him.

"G….good baby," Derek panted, stroking Trunks' hair, and then his body went limp on top of Trunks, squashing him against the table, his dick still in Trunk's butthole.

Once Derek had recovered and caught his breath, he pulled out of Trunks and climbed off the changing table. He stretched, and took a good look at Trunks little hole, leaking a little of Derek's cum. Trunks still seemed to be out of his mind, as Derek took a baby wipe and began to wipe Trunks' hole clean.

Then Derek flipped Trunks face up, and continued to wipe the cum from the boy. Trunks gasped slightly when the cold baby wipe came in contact with his soft member.

"Heh heh," Derek chuckled at the reaction. Once he was satisfied that Trunks was clean, he took a moment to fondle his small boyhood. "You should fit fine in the diaper now, shouldn't you, Goten?" asked Derek. He opened the diaper bag and pulled one out and unfolded it. He pushed Trunks' legs together and lifted them up, getting his butt up in the air, before sliding the diaper under him.

Trunks blushed, he was unable to fight back, and he couldn't seem to find the will to.

"We're gonna have a fun week," Derek smirked as he lowered Trunks' butt onto the soft surface of the diaper and folded it up, covering Trunks' little boyhood. He then taped it and pulled Trunks into a sitting position. "There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Trunks stared straight ahead and numbly shook his head. His response seemed automated somehow, as if his mind was shattered.

"Now then, I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" said Derek as he turned off the camcorder. Trunks nodded numbly, now that he was out of his pleasure daze, he was in the state of shock as he was slowly realizing everything that had just been caught on film.

Derek wrapped his arms around Trunks, one under his diaper-clad butt, the other wrapped around his torso. Picking him up, Derek carried Trunks out of the room like a baby.

***  
>Meanwhile, back at the Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Vegeta, now healed from the effect of the Senzu Bean, were staring through a giant, computerize telescope.<p>

"I'll help you figure out what happened to your ki in a minute, I was in the middle of looking at some kind of strange space anomaly. It's like a green meteor. Hard to tell with the solar storm."

Vegeta had a sudden look of shock. "B-bulma, did you say a green meteor?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." replied Bulma.

"Let me see," said Vegeta. He looked through the telescope, looking even more fearful. "Oh no... I thought it was a myth."

"What's a myth? Do you know something about that comet? It just traveled into the Milky Way galaxy a few hours ago."

"It's the Emerald Comet!" Vegeta gasped. "It has a reverse effects on the blutz waves it reflects. Even if a Saiyan doesn't have his tail, he is weakened considerably. Legend has it that it only came around Planet Vegeta once every 1000 years!" he pulled away from the telescope and stared at his hands. "I'm practically a regular human right now!"

Bulma giggled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, WOMAN!" exploded Vegeta.

But Bulma just laughed even harder, finding it comical that a powerless Vegeta is having a tempter tantrum.

"Relax, Vegeta, it's not permanent is it?"

Vegeta tried to calm himself. "No, it isn't. According to the legend, the Emerald Comet that appeared in the skies of Planet Vegeta lasted for two weeks."

Bulma frowned at the computer monitor. "Two weeks, you say? It's moving awfully fast to stay in our solar system for that long. Hmm, let's see…" she typed on her keyboard really fast and came up with a reading on the Emerald Comet's speed. "It's moving at one hundred and fifty miles per hour, and considering how big our solar system is, I'd say it will pass through within seven days."

"What? How is it moving that fast? It only traveled at fifty miles per hour back on Planet Vegeta!"

"If I had to guess, with Planet Vegeta having been destroyed years ago, it's gravity altered the comets path." Bulma said. "Maybe then, it would slingshot around other gravity sources and pick up speed."

"So, I'll only be like this for one week?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded.

***  
>Back at Derek's house, he forced Trunks into a highchair and tied a bib around his neck. Trunks sat in the high chair, shocked, uncertain, embarrassed and annoyed. Shocked, because of how he was just taken sexually by force. Uncertain if the high chair was going to support a boy his size. Embarrassed, because he was in a diaper. And last but not least; annoyed, because Derek was actually babying him.<p>

There was a flash and Derek giggled, having just taken another picture of Trunks in his embarrassing position.

"Come on now, baby, smile for the camera!"

Trunks had looked at Derek holding the camera, and his eyebrows here narrow, clearly angry with Derek.

"Start smiling right now or I'll spank you!"

The diapered boy was caught off guard. Not wanting to be spanked, he tried to force a smile. _I've got to get out of this_, he thought. He faked a smile as best he could, and there was another flash.

"That's better!" said Derek. He then took out a baby bottle and started to fill it with milk. "I think this is all you need right now, baby." He put the bottle on the table of the high chair in front of Trunks. The boy stared at it in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" asked Trunks indignantly.

Derek shot him a glare, causing Trunks to lean back a little in retreat. He looked at the bottle nervously and picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

_How did I get into this mess?_ Trunks thought as he slowly put the rubber nipple of the bottle in his mouth and began to suck on it.

There was another flash, and Derek laughed, having just taken another picture.

"Drink it all down, baby!" he said arrogantly.

Trunks' face was a deep shade of red as Derek took more pictures. He wanted out of this, and yet he continued to drink more of the milk.

"Now remember, keep being a good boy, Goten, and you'll get every single one of these pictures back." said Derek.

Trunks had finished drinking the bottle and put it down. He blushed, this was so embarrassing. Derek approached him, took the bib off and lifted Trunks up by his armpits and held him close.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Trunks. Suddenly Trunks felt a pat on the back.

"Burping the baby!" Derek grinned, still patting Trunks' bare back, leaving a light pink hand print on his back with each pat. Derek carried Trunks out of the kitchen and into the living room, still patting him on the back.

"Come on, baby, burp for Uncle Derek." Derek cooed, but he glared at Trunks in a demanding way.

Not wanting to make his 'uncle' mad, he gave a very forced burp.

"Good boy!" Derek praised.

Trunks was beginning to wonder what Derek's motives were for treating him like a baby, or whether he had a motive at all, just an insane horny pre-teen boy. He briefly wondered if Derek treated his own baby brother like this. Should he ask Derek?

Derek sat down on the floor and spread his legs, seating Trunks' diapered butt on his crotch.

"Time for some cartoons, baby." Derek said as he turned the TV on with the remote.  
>Trunks sat in front of Derek, naked except for the diaper, one of Derek's hand caressed his bare tummy, the other hand wandering toward the diaper.<p>

The tail end of a commercial ended, as a big purple felt dinosaur appeared on the screen.

"Oh no!" Trunks groaned. "Not Barney the Dinosaur! Please, this show is torture!" In his despair, Trunks did not noticed Derek's hand sliding into the front of his diaper.

Trunks groaned, Derek was actually making him watch Barney. He cringed at the "I Love You, You Love Me" song, as the goofy voice from the TV sang. Derek hummed the tune, holding down the occasional giggle. Trunks almost left out of his skin when he felt fingers brush against his penis. He looked at Derek, who had a hand in his diaper, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if baby Goten has a little stiffy," said Derek, grinning amusedly. "Looks like you don't though." He said, sounding a little more disappointed.

Trunks blushed, "O-of course not, Barny doesn't get me..." Trunks stopped himself, looking even more embarrassed.

"Doesn't get you what, baby?" asked Derek, mischievously, expecting a further statement.

"... excited... in that way." Trunks finished lamely, his head bowed in shame.

Derek giggled and picked up his camera. "I guess not, but I think I know what does! You like being caught doing naughty things, baby. Wanna pose for some pictures?" He gave an evil grin.

"No! I don't want to!" Trunks said defiantly. "I'd rather watch Barney!"

"Then sing along, baby," Derek said, grinning. "Either you sing along with Barney, or pose for pictures, your choice."

Trunks' eyes widened in shock. He didn't really mean saying he'd rather watch Barney, and he definitely didn't want to sing along. That would have been the ultimate in submission. Besides, within his diaper, there was a minor tingle at the thought of his diapered body being in front of a camera.

He blushed deeply and said "O-okay. I'll... pose for some pictures." Trunks said. The same mentality that got him here was starting to take place.

"Okay then, baby," said Derek, giving an evil grin with a chuckle. He looked around the room for some ideas. "First... lay on your back, stick your legs up and suck your thumb!" commanded the older boy. Trunk clearly did not want to participate, but Derek reminding him, "this, Barney, or the world sees you cumming all over yourself on a changing table."

Trunks rolled his eyes, and slowly laid back. He lifted up his legs, displaying his diapered butt, and put his thumb in his mouth. Derek grinned and held up his camera. There was a flash, and Derek moved to another angle, leading to another flash. He got several different shots of Trunks like this, most of them close to his butt and crotch.

"Now... roll over," Said Derek. "I want all kinds of different shots of your cute little baby butt!"

Trunks blushed as he rolled over, and there was some more flashes from the camera. Down inside his diaper, his exhibitionist side was getting into this, slowly but surely his member began to strain the diaper some as he got hard.

Trunks felt a hand grip the back rim of the diaper and felt a violent tug. Suddenly Trunks felt cool air between his legs, as he realized the diaper had been ripped off! He gasped and blushed as Derek took picture of his bare butt.

"You have such a cute little baby butt that I decided that you're going to be naked until I feel like diapering you again," Derek said as he started fondling Trunks' butt cheeks. The he pinched one cheek and pulled it aside, partly revealing the fucked butthole. "This will be proof that I own you!" he said as he took a picture of the butthole with his other hand.

Then he turned Trunks over, his eyes locking instantly on the stiff boyhood.

"Oh my, looks like someone likes being displayed in front of a camera." said Derek.

Trunks looked at Derek nervously, and was blinding by another flash from the camera. "Let's reshoot some of these pictures, but with you naked!" said Derek. "Get on your back and suck your thumb again!" he ordered.

In Trunks' mind, he knew he shouldn't, but did it anyway, laying back and holding his legs up, blushing deeply as he displayed his erection to Derek. Then he began to suck his thumb like before, and felt a flash of light scan his body. His face turned redder and redder with each picture taken.

"Okay then, let's make you look more like a naughty baby. Stand up and hold your diaper, like you just took it off!" Derek said.

Deep inside, Trunks almost wished he did it that way, but sort of wanted to be covered again. He got a little idea suddenly.

"Hey umm... Derek." said Trunks, trying to think of how he wanted to word this.

"Hmm?" said Derek.

"M-maybe... I-if you put the diaper back on me... and took pictures of me... taking it off... myself?" Trunks actually seemed a little sweaty, and looked away, unable to believe he said that. What was he thinking? He was already naked, and here he was, wanting to strip in front of a camera!

Derek pondered the thought for a moment, and looked at Trunks.

"Great idea, baby!" Derek got down on his knees and proceeded to diaper Trunks up again. When he was finished, he stood up again. "Stand up," he ordered.  
>Trunks got to his feet. "Okay, now undo one tape, and hold on to it." Derek said, raising his camera.<p>

Trunks blushed as he took a tape from his hip and peeled it away from his diaper and held it, waiting for Derek to take the picture.

CLICK, CLICK.

There was no flash.

"Aw, out of film already? Oh yeah, I took naked pictures of my brother before he left…" Derek sounded disappointed. "Guess I'll have to film the strip tease instead. STAY THERE!" And he rushed off to fetch the camcorder.

Trunks stood their blushing, waiting for Derek to return. He re-applied the tape to the diaper. His mind was running about what Derek said, having taken naked pictures of his brother. Clearly Derek's brother was a baby. He couldn't help but wonder if he was gentler with the infant.

Several minutes passed, and Trunks stood there in only his diaper. He began to wonder what was taking Derek so long, and he got a little idea, that Derek might enjoy filming him more if he was hard inside the diaper, and he began to rub the front. Soon his member was fully hard, straining the tapes of the diaper and Derek had returned with a bag.

"Sorry, had to grab the rest of my camera equipment. There's a few more rolls of film in here I can use, but I think I'll just film you stripping." He setup the camcorder and turned it on. "Okay then, move a little to the left," said Derek.

Trunks blushed, and took a couple of steps, "Here?"

"Yeah, that's good, baby! Okay.. rolling! Start with undoing that tape and just hold it!" Derek said.

As Trunks started to comply, pinching the tape on his hip, Derek started narrating for the camera.

"This is Son Goten, everybody, a little baby boy who loves to get caught naked." He zoomed on Trunks' diaper. "See his crotch? He's getting a hard-on! It thrills him to run around naked with high chance of being caught! Goten, take off that diaper and introduce yourself to your adoring fans!"

Trunks blushed deeply and began to undo the other tape, loosening the diaper completely. "N-now?"

"That's what your fans want to see!" said Derek.

Trunks took a deep breath and let go of the diaper, allowing it to fall to the ground, leaving him completely naked, and his small hard on bounced free.

Derek zoomed in on Trunks' erection, starting to get hard himself with a greedy smile. "Go ahead, tell the people who you are."

"M-m-my name is... Son Goten." said Trunks timidly.

"Aaand?" said Derek.

"I'm... Son Goten and... I..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I…like to get naked."

"As you can see, he's extremely turned on, just from getting naked in front of the camera. Goten, how about you stroke yourself a little bit. Show your fans what makes you such a special baby," suggested Derek.

Trunks wanted to say no, but found his hands begin to reach for his erection. He wanted to do this, he wanted to be naked in front of the camera! His fingers wrapped around his member, his skin was very smooth and soft from being oiled earlier.

He started stroking himself slowly at first, but gradually picked up speed, stroking a little faster with each passing minute.

"Prepare to be amazed, folks," Derek narrated. "This baby can produce cum! I can hardly believe it myself! But oh well, seeing is believing they say. Make yourself cum, baby!"

Trunks picked up speed, sweating a little, his eyes glancing at the red light of the camera. It was like people were watching him. And as embarrassing as this was, he wanted it seen, but would never admit it.

Trunks started rubbing himself furiously, panting and gasping as he pleasured himself. Derek zoomed in on his erection and a little bit of pre-cum glistened in the light.

"Oh yeah, folks! Here it comes! This baby is going to cum!"

Trunks let out a loud moan, and his dick began to throb in his hands. His body stiffened as he released a rope of cum onto his belly. He was squirting uncontrollably, spilling his seed all over himself. He closed his eyes on his red face and relaxed as waves of pleasure washed over him. He laid there panting as Derek had the big smile.

"There you have it folks! Son Goten, the cumming baby!" He kept recording until Trunks was soft, and turned off the camcorder. He then loaded a new roll of film into his regular camera.

Trunks was still in a sexual daze, as there were flashes again. He groaned as Derek laughed.

Derek then picked up the diaper, and used it as a makeshift rag to clean the cum off of Trunks.  
>"You're great, baby! Now, I wanna do some more baby things, but I also want to do some naked things. But you've been good, so I'll let you have a choice."<p>

Trunks groaned as he was cleaned and sat up, looking at Derek.

"So what'll it be, baby? Want a new diapy? Or do you wanna go nakey?" said Derek in a babyish voice. He looked at Trunks, the boy did not respond, but he didn't seem capable. "Or maybe you should take a nap. You look tired, baby."

Trunks did in fact look tired. Derek lifted the naked Trunks up and carried him back to his baby brother's room, and laid him on the changing table.

Trunks didn't fight, he was too tired. He couldn't even talk, before he could try, Derek stuffed another pacifier into his mouth. Soon he found Derek putting a new diaper on him and taping it up. Trunks blushed a little and sucked on the pacifier, and once the diaper was fastened, Derek picked Trunks up and carried him to his baby brother's crib.

He put a blanket over the half-naked Trunks, and the boy blushed. "Now you get a little sleep, baby. We're going to have more fun tomorrow."

Trunks just sucked on the pacifier, in his head he could only think about how he was trapped. His thoughts were interrupted when Derek gave Trunks a teddy bear, it was very soft and Trunks held it against him. He didn't want to admit it, but being babied was almost as fun as running around naked.

"Now, if you try to get away or take off your diaper, you'll be in big trouble!" Derek said warningly. "Sleep tight, Goten." And he left the room and locked the door. Trunks shyly clung to the teddy bear and soon fell asleep, wondering what else Derek had planned for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

_**Gohan5150 : Originally, this began as a what if to "Trunks the Exhibitionist." I had no real plans for Trunks to actually get caught, the excitement of that series comes from how many near-misses he has. However, DBZfanGoten was interested in a chapter where he does get caught, and even pitched an idea for it. I still have my own plans for the main parts of "Trunks the Exhibitionist." DBZfanGoten is a pretty entertaining writer in his own right, so I encouraged him to write his idea as sort of a "what if." Eventually we started working together on this, as sort of a game of "story ping pong," where he'd write a small part and send it to me, and I'd write a small part and send it back. This continued for a while, then what we had spent some time on the editing floor, and this was the final result. A lot of things were different between this and the typical chapter of my Trunks story, for example, length and character interaction, along with some minor science fiction elements. So, we decided it should run under a different title. With that, we tried to think of something that sounds like a cheese episode title translation from dbz. This is not the real chapter 7, but more of a what if. Assume that it starts after chapter 6, but this takes it's own turn onto another story. **_

_**DBZfanGoten : "Hope you guys enjoyed this What-If story that Gohan5150 and I had cooked up. We are already talking about making another chapter for this side of the story. Stay tuned for the next Dragonball Z!" **_

_**Acknowledgement: In Gohan5150's original story, he never intended for Trunks to be caught naked, just come very close to. DBZFanGoten popped in the question of "what if he was caught?" So the two teamed up and ping ponged this story up, both of them writing a little piece at a time, building up this long but erotic chapter. Authors hope readers enjoy reading this!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Bath Time for Trunks

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z!**

**Weakness from Space; Bad Time for Trunks**  
><strong>by Gohan5150 and DBZFanGotem<strong>

**Warming: Nakedness, diapers (worn but not used), babying and shotacon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>  
><strong>Bath Time for Trunks<strong>

Trunks' eyes fluttered slowly open. For a moment, he was confused. He could not figure out why he was surrounded by bars or why he felt partly naked under the cover. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, yawned, stretched and then rubbed his eyes sleepily with his knuckles.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily, looking around the unfamiliar room with unfocused eyes. "This isn't my room…" he said, pulling the covers off him. He received a shock, his eyes widened in horror as he saw that he was wearing nothing but a diaper! "AAAHHHH! What the heck's going on?" he yelled, he was fully awake now

Memories of the last night's event came flooding back to him, and for a moment he looked depressed and hopeless. He was weak and powerless now, and he had been molested and raped by a twelve-year-old kid who was twice his size.

"Maybe my power's back now…." Trunks said hopefully as he gripped the bars of the crib and tried to pull them apart. Normally, it would've been as easy as breaking toothpicks to him. Though he tried with all his might, his face turning red with the effort, the bars would neither break nor budged. Out of frustration, he attempted to blast his way out, by holding his hand to the bars and tried to channel the necessary ki to his hand, but nothing happened. It was like his ki was blocked. "Now what am I doing to do?" he wailed in despair. Then he looked up at the top of the bars and imminently felt annoyed with himself when he saw that the bars weren't very high over him if he stood up on his feet.

Standing up in the crib, he easily jumped over the bars. But he could no longer defy gravity like he used to, he lost his balance on landing and fell backward onto his diaper-padded butt with a soft 'thump.'

Before Trunks could recover, the door opened and in came Derek, wearing an evil grin that made Trunks dread the day ahead.

"Well, well, well," said Derek. "Trying to get away, are we?" He was tapping his foot, looking amused. "I told you you'd be in trouble if you tried to run away!"

"I err," Trunks looked fearfully toward Derek. "I wasn't trying to get away! I was... um..." Trunks looked around, he knew a lie was hopeless, but it wouldn't hurt to try anyway. "Trying to get another blanket! Yeah, just one baby blanket isn't warm enough!" Trunks said blushing.

"Oh really?" said Derek, although he knew his slave was lying, he decidied to play along. "If you want, I can get you into my brother's footie pajamas."

Trunks leaned back a little, "N-no, I don't wanna wear footie pajamas!" he said, looking nervous. "Just... um... another blanket!"

Derek looked at him and scratched his chin. "Hmm, maybe your right, Goten, a blanket would be better." He leaned closer to Trunks and grinned mischievously, "You look better in just a diaper anyway." Derek looked down at it, "Speaking of which, are you wet, baby?" Derek put his hand on the front of the diaper and gave Trunks a light squeeze. He looked a little disappointed. "I guess not."

Trunks blushed nervously as Derek squeezed him through the diaper. He was ashamed to admit it, but he did need to go. "Um... Derek, I um... actually do need to go to the bathroom."

Derek grinned and grabbed his camcorder off of a nearby table. "Well baby, you're wearing a bathroom. Go ahead and use it," he said, as he turned the camera on.

"What?" exclaimed Trunks furiously. "No! I'm not wetting a diaper for you! That's gross!"

"Aww, the baby looks a little mad," cooed Derek teasingly, pinching Trunks' cheek and tugged back and forth, causing Trunks' head to move left and right. "Tell you what, if you wanna be a big boy, I'll take you to the bathroom, and record you going potty!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, rubbing his abused cheek, knowing that he was going to be recorded either way, but doing it in a diaper would even more be more embarrassing! He took a deep breath, looking annoyed as he said, "Fine... take me to the bathroom."

Derek giggled, and motioned Trunks to follow him. They left the baby's room and went down the hallway towards Derek's bathroom. Derek flicked the light switch, illuminating the room, revealing the bathtub, sink and toilet.

As Derek fiddled with his camera, Trunks approached the toilet, took a deep breath, and put his hands on the front of his diaper and began to push downward, when suddenly, Derek stopped him.

"Babies don't use that one, they use this one!" said Derek, pointing to the side where a little plastic potty training toilet sat.

Trunks blushed furiously. "A-are you serious?"

"Well, if you don't want to, then go in the diaper, either way, I just started rolling." said Derek, the red light of his camcorder staring at Trunks. "Turn around and say 'I'm a big boy now and I hafa go potty!' and then take the diaper all the way off, throw it away and say 'I like to go naky when I go potty!' Ready?"

Trunks couldn't believe it, this is so humiliating. It was bad enough that Derek babied him and baby-talk him, but now Derek was making him talk like a baby in front of the camera! The very thought of it seems to arouses him, as he was getting a boner inside his diaper. Why does being naked and babied turn him on so much? His diaper was heavily strained as his erection fought to break free of its restraint.

"And action!" Derek said, putting the camera on record.

Trunks put on the cutest smile that he could and said. "Hi, I'm Goten, I'm a big boy now and…" he clutched at his diapered crotch and jump from one foot to the other, as he could no longer hold it in, his bladder was about to burst!. "Oooooh! I really. really hafa go potty!"

_SNAP_!

The tapes finally gave way and his diaper fell to the floor without any assistants as the little boy boner finally broke out of its prison and stood proudly up, bouncing a little. Trunks blushed but knew he had to keep his baby act up for the camera. He rushed over the little potty chair and stood over it, aiming his boner downward

Derek walked around Trunks with the camera and stood in front of him, focusing the camera on the peeing boner in Trunks' hand.

Remembering the other line Derek instructed him to say, Trunks said with the cutest smile he could managed: "I like to go naky when I go potty!"

He could not believe that he just said that, any more than he could believe that Derek was actually recording him using the toilet! He felt disgusted and dirty as he continues to pee, he must've drunk more milk than he thought last night.

Finally, Trunks had stopped. His face was crimson red, and his member was rock hard. After a closer look at the little potty training toilet, there was a rise in the front that would have concealed his boner. However, he couldn't help but think if it would have been any less embarrassing to sit down.

Trunks then looked at the camera, still blushing, he mustered a little baby voice and said, "All done!"

"Good boy," said Derek, laughing a little and shutting off the camera. "I think it's bath time for you, baby." He set the camera aside and walked over to the tub, and began turning the knobs, adjusting the water to a more comfortable temperature. He added some baby shampoo for some bubbles, and once the bath was ready, he returned his attention to Trunks. "It's ready, baby, hop in!"

The still-embarrassed boy couldn't help but reach down and touch himself, lightly stroking his little member, not having noticed what Derek said.

Derek looked a little annoyed, "Get in the bath, baby! I want to wash you and then I'll take care of your little stiffy!" Derek set his camcorder on a camera stand and set it on recording as Trunk was climbing into the tub, giving him an excellent view of Trunks' butt.

Trunks sank into the warm bubble bath. Even though he was embarrassed by this whole thing, he couldn't help letting out a relaxed sigh as he settled down in the water.

Derek walked around with the camera, toward the tub. He picked up a basket of rubber bath toys and dumped them into the tub, then he picked up a rubber duck and squeezed it, making it squeak.

"Does baby wants his rubber ducky?" he asked in a babyish voice that annoyed Trunks

Trunks blushed a little, and watched the duck float by him. It was then he noticed that camcorder again, with its little red light. "You're recording this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I love to record the baby's bath!" said Derek. He took a bottle of baby shampoo and put some in Trunks' hair and began to scrub. It vaguely smelled like the baby oil. Trunks was merely thankful that the bubbles concealed his privates, still hard underneath the warm bath water.

Suddenly, Derek pushed Trunks' head underwater to wash the soap from him. Trunks sat up, now completely wet, looking a little surprised, gasping and coughing a little. Derek then took a sponge and started to wash Trunks' back.

"Go ahead baby, play with your toys!" said Derek. "If you be good and play with your rubber ducky, I'll make your little pee-pee feel good!"

Trunks doubted he would ever stop blushing this week, and he suspected that his face would be permanently red by the end of the week, judging by the way Derek kept wanting to do embarrassing things with him. He picked up his bath toys as Derek washed his back, and then his arm snaked around Trunks and begin swashing this chest and belly.

"Stand up so I can wash your privies," Derek cooed, creating his own baby word for 'privates.'

Trunks slowly began to stand up; soapsuds clung to the front of his body, covering his erection from view. However, it was not long before Derek began to splash a little water upward, washing away the feeble coverage.

"This baby has such a cute little pee-pee!" said Derek, as he began to wash Trunks' erection.

Soon the innocent washing became stroking. Trunks gasped a little as Derek was fondling his erection.

"Ooooh mmm," moaned Trunks. He was trying to make the best of this situation, and tried to enjoy Derek's fondling.

"Does baby want to squirt white sticky?" cooed Derek, as he greedily fondled Trunks' boy part. With his free hand, he began to play with Trunks' balls. Trunks soon found it necessary to put his hands on the rim of the tub so he wouldn't lose balance to the pleasure. He didn't care about the camera anymore, he just wanted release.

"Y-yes... d-do it," moaned Trunks. "M-make me cum..."

Derek giggled, "Say it baby-like and I'll do it."

Trunks blushed a little further if that were possible, and tried to say, "Me wanna sqwuirt white sticky."

"Good boy!" Derek said and he increased his pace, stroking Trunks a little faster "From now on, you talk like a baby, not like a... how old are you?"

Trunks moaned and sighed instead of answering Derek. Then he cried out in pain when Derek squeezed his balls.

"How old are you?" Derek repeated.

"I-I'm eight." Trunks muttered, shame-faced,

"Right, from now on, you talk like a baby, not like an eight-year-old, got it?" Derek resumed stroking Trunks' boyhood.

Trunks groaned. He had to talk like a baby now, but at least Derek might pleasure him more. He tried to relax a little as Derek rubbed him, "Okay Derek...y?" He tried to think of a way to make a simple statement sound babyish.

"Good boy! Tell me when you're close, baby!" said Derek, chuckling at Trunks' attempt at baby talk.

Derek used a little more soap to lather up Trunks' member some more. Trunks was in a blissful state of pleasure. "I-...me close.." moaned Trunks, as his entire body began to twitch, and his member throbbed.

"Come on, baby! Shoot white sticky into Dereky's hand!" cooed Derek, as he looked closely with anticipation. This was going to be big.

Trunks moaned with pleasure, he was beginning to get use to Derek's hand touching him down there, it almost seems... normal, even though it has only been one day. Strange though it may sound, Trunks was beginning to like being dominated by Derek, not that he would ever admit that. He wondered if he would even want to leave when this week was over...Sure, he hated being powerless and babied, but he loves the pleasure Derek gave him.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts and pleasurable haze as he let out a loud erotic yell and his small erected member finally jumped, spurting into Derek's hand and arm! It was so much that Derek couldn't even catch all of it and half of the seed ended up in bath water.

"My my my, the baby really needed to squirt white sticky, didn't he?" Derek giggled.

Trunks merely stood there in the bath, panting. Derek supported Trunks as he sat back down, allowing the boy to catch his breath. Derek scrubbed his hands with a sponge and smiled. "See, when the baby behaves, he get to shoot white sticky! Did you like that, Goten?"

Trunks could only nod. He relaxed in the bath for a little while as Derek went to his camera, rewinding to see if he got a good shot of Trunks cumming. He had a mile wide grin, "you like being on camera, baby."

Derek then looked at the cum Trunks released all over his arm. "Baby, you got white sticky all over me. Maybe I should get some on you too!" said Derek, who began to unfasten his belt.

Trunks leaned back a little, shocked by what Derek seemed to be planning. Was he going to join him in the bath?

"D-Dereky wannna sqwuirt white sticky?" asked Trunks meagerly, doing his best to talk babyish.

Derek grinned, "Dereky want to squirt white sticky," he confirmed arrogantly.  
>Trunks watched as Derek undressed. His pants fell to the floor, and there was Derek's erection straining the fabric of his briefs. Derek then took his shirt off and tossed it aside, and decided to stretch in his underwear a little, making sure Trunks got a good view before putting his fingers under the elastic of his underwear and pushing the clothing down. Now naked as Trunks, he stepped into the bath, his erection pointing right at Trunks.<p>

"Baby Goten, I've got a bottle here for you!" said Derek, pointing at his anxious erection. "Wanna suck on it for some milk?" He chuckled.

Trunks of course, knew there would be no milk if he sucked it. And as much as he loved the feeling and knew Derek liked it too, he wasn't quite ready to put that in his mouth. He attempted to talk Derek out of it, "Dereky, um.. me no wanna dwink milk fwom there."

"Hmm, I guess maybe a baby might find that a little too scary, but it's okay, I got a better idea. Turn around." said Derek. "I'll give you the bottle a different way."

Trunks was afraid of what Derek was planning, but knew better than to disobey him, and turned around as Derek requested. Then he felt Derek's hands stand him up so his butt was out of the water.

"I just need to soap up your little baby butt first." said Derek, taking a bar of soap and sliding it around Trunks' baby smooth butt.

Once Trunks' butt was thoroughly coated in soapsuds, Derek started coating his dick with the soap. He then forced Trunks onto his hands and knees in the tub. Holding Trunks' hips with both hands, he thrust his dick into Trunks' butthole and begin humping him very fast. He moaned and groaned with pleasure as he humped his little baby slave while Trunks grunted with each thrusts.

"Ahh, baby, you're such a good little baby!" Derek gasped. "I think I might want to keep you forever. I know I can't, I can't let my parents find out, they'd never let me see my little brother again if they knew..."

The warm soapy water sloshed around the boys as Derek humped his slave. Trunks felt a little pain as he was raped, soap isn't quite as good of a lubricant as baby oil. It was better than nothing, however. Trunks moaned out as Derek continued to thrust into him.

"Mmm, baby, you're so tight!" said Derek!

Trunks could only grunt and moan. He felt himself get hard again as he was fucked, and felt Derek reach around started to fondle him again.

"Can you shoot white sticky again, baby?" shouted Derek.

Trunks moaned out in pleasure as his erection was rubbed, "Me wanna shoot white sticky again!" shouted Trunks, starting to embrace the baby language.

"You want Uncle Derek to rub you tagain?" Derek moaned a little, having slowed down to speak in Trunks' ear.

Not wanting Derek to let go of his member, as it felt so much better when somebody else rubs his crotch, Trunks said: "Yeah, Unky Dereky! Me want ta go bang-bang and shoot white sticky again!" he said it with a bright, smiling face, He looks happy and cheerful on the outside, but on the inside, it was the opposite. A sweat drop slid down the side of his head as he thought: _I swear, I'm losing IQ points the more I talk like a baby!_

He had heard someone on TV say: _Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become._

Trunks cringed at the idea of mentally turning into an actual baby from Derek treating him like one. Suddenly he didn't care, he relaxed and almost collapsed into the water as Derek's fondling felt so good, his arms and legs wobbled a little with the effort to keep himself on his hands and knees in tub as he was getting weaker from the pleasure in his cock and butthole.

"You're getting close, baby!" Derek shouted in a high cracked voice, still humping Trunks while he fondles the smaller boy's boyhood at the same time. it was getting increasingly difficult to do both the longer he rapes and molests Trunks.

A few seconds later, Trunks screamed: "AAAHH! Unky-me gonna sqwuirt sticky!" at the same time Derek screamed. "Baby, here it comes-Uh!"

Both of them released a load of cum, Trunks' load was considerably smaller than his previous shot, having been forced to cum a lot in the course of the last twelve hours.

Derek recovered first and he suddenly rolled over in the tub, laying on his back in the water while Trunks lay on his back across Derek's belly and chest, Derek's penis still in his butthole

"I love you, baby, your cute little baby body is perfect in every way!" Derek said in Trunks' ear, and then he licked the ear, causing Trunks to shudder. Then he kissed Trunks on the cheek from behind. Trunks blushed, a _boy _was kissing him! It felt weird but not unpleasant; he was even beginning to like it the more Derek kisses him on the left cheek then the right.

Derek's large hands caressed Trunks' chest and smooth belly as he continues to kiss and lick Trunks' face and ears.

Then he pushed Trunks' butt up and off his dick and lifted the smaller boy up high above his body in the water. Then he released Trunks after spinning him in midair, causing Trunks to fall and land face-down on top of him.

Trunks lifted his head below Derek's chin and blinked at him, then he blushed as he felt his little boy part pressing against Derek's belly

Derek raised his hands and cupped both of Trunks' butt cheeks, and begin stroking, rubbing and squeezing them.

"I love your butt, baby. In fact, I may have you to sleep with me tonight so I can use your diapered butt as a pillow " Derek said, gazing at Trunks' face. "Kiss me, baby." he ordered as he continued to play with Trunks' butt like a lump of clay

Trunks hesitated, thinking he did not want to kiss Derek, but then he decide that he had to obey, especially after Derek thrust a thumb into his sore butthole. He cried out in pain and jerked forward so that his lip was an inch from Derek's. Trunks leaned to the left and kissed Derek's right cheek.

"No, no. no, baby." Derek said softly, and he lifted one of his hands from Trunks' butt and placed it on the back of Trunks' head. "Like this." He pushed Trunks' head forward and kissed Trunks' lip.

Trunks' eyes were huge with shock and he struggled, but Derek was too strong for him, his hand pressed down harder on Trunks' head as the boy struggled and their kiss deepen. While Derek continues to force Trunks into a kiss, his other hand was still playing with Trunks' butt.

Derek continued to kiss Trunks passionately, as Trunks was clinging to the sides of the tub to keep his head from submerging. Eventually Derek broke the kiss and moaned as he leaned back. The look on Trunks' face was wide with shock, unable to believe what had happened. Derek eventually pulled his thumb out of Trunks' butt and smiled at him.

Trunks felt a critical need to ask Derek about something, "Um uncle, I mean, Unky Derek."

"Hmm? What is it, baby?" asked Derek, in too much of a good mood to notice Trunks almost talking normally.

"Do ya do dis wit yur bwother?" asked Trunks, trying to do the best baby talk he could.

Derek smiled, as he climbed out of the bath and shut the camera off. "I love playing with my brother, but if I played with his butt like I do with yours, it'd hurt him. That's why I like you! I don't have to worry!" Derek then lifted Trunks out of the bath. "I can play with your butt more and you'll be just fine, baby." He held Trunks closer to him, his hand at his butt, giving Trunks a squeeze, "and your butt is almost cuter. Now let's put a new diaper on it!"

He pulled the plug on the bath, draining their soapy cum filled water away, as Derek carried the naked eight-year-old back to the baby's room.

Trunks was laid down on the changing table and his legs were spread, and a new diaper was slid between his legs. After Derek diapered Trunks in the baby's room, he carried him to the living room and laid him on his stomach on the couch. Then he tucked Trunks' legs in under so that his butt was plopped up

"Wh-what are you doing?" Trunks asked nervously. "Unky Dereky?" he added in an attempt to sound babyish when Derek shot him a warning glare.

"I'm trying my pillow out, I think I wanna sleep with it." Derek replied, pulling and squeezing Trunks' diapered butt before laying down and resting his head on Trunks' butt. "Ohh, so soft..." he said, patting Trunks' butt.

Trunks blushed some, feeling the weight against his diapered bottom. He was conflicted on what to think of this, but decided it was best to stay on Derek's good side and let him do whatever he wanted with his butt.

"Mmm, you have a good soft butt, baby. Think I'll use it as a pillow tonight!" said Derek, as he pressed his face further against Trunks' butt.

'_This is getting really weird!'_ thought Trunks. '_I've got to get out of here, but how?'_

Derek had tons of pictures and film of him, even if he escaped, Derek could show everything to the world. Suddenly, Trunks felt a hand slip up the leg hole of his diaper. He looked, and felt Derek caressing his butt.

"It's so smooth, just like my brother's." Derek said with a creepy smile. "It's a shame I only have you for a week, I love your baby soft butt!"

Trunks blushed a little further. He wasn't sure if Derek was being truthful, that he would really return all the pictures and videos. He had another concern on his mind, why had his ki powers left him, and how come nobody has bothered looking for him?

Trunks felt the weight lifted from his butt as Derek sat up.

"I like your diapered butt, it's nice and soft. Of course... you could wake up like this," Derek said as he ripped Trunks' diaper off. "Until bedtime, you're going to be naked!" He then lifted Trunks off the couch and laid him face-down on his lap in a spanking position. "You can lay there while I watch TV.

Derek kept one hand on Trunks' bare butt, caressing it while he held the remote with the other, flipping through the channels on TV.

Trunks blushed as he felt Derek's large hand rub, stroke, fondle and even pinch his butt. And his blush deepened when he felt his boner pressing against Derek's leg! Eventually some cartoon was left on the TV for a little while, they both watched it as Derek caressed Trunks' butt.

Suddenly the doorbell rang!

Both Derek and Trunks nearly leaped out of their skin. Derek hastily grabbed the diaper and picked up Trunks, carrying him against his side with one arm. "Sorry baby, gotta hide you." He ran to the baby's room and tossed the diaper aside and then put the naked Trunks in the baby crib. "Hide under the blankets!"

Trunks lowered his eyebrows, but then thought Derek might be in a bit a trouble. "Unky Derek, can I have my diapee?" He snickered at the thought of making Derek waste time. The doorbell rang a few more times, and Trunks knew Derek might get in trouble with a little luck. Suddenly his diaper was thrown into his face.

"Take care of yourself! I'll be back in a minute, baby!" Derek closed the baby's room door and locked it.

Trunks looked around the room, and could only wonder who was at the door. His imagination went wild with ideas of who could be at the door. He first pictured his mother with an army of firearm robots, looking ready to kill as she demanded the return of her son. Trunks chuckles gleefully, if it was his mother, then Derek was toast. If his father was also there, then all he'd have to do is whine and tell his father all the things Derek did to him.. His father would be furious, so furious that he'd roast Derek with a single Big-Bang Attack! Trunks laughed gleefully as he imagined how black and brown Derek would be after a direct hit from one of his father's biggest attack. Assuming he didn't blow up Derek's house in the process anyway.

Then he imagined the possibility of Derek's parents coming home unexpectedly. Nah, they wouldn't need to ring the doorbell, they'd have a key. What if it was one of Derek's friends coming for a visit? He cringed at the very thought, Derek has been bad enough, he did not think he could handle another big kid playing with his naked body;

Regardless of who was at the door, his parents, Derek's parents, Derek's friend or even Derek's neighbor, his embarrassment and shame of being caught naked by one of these possibilities would be the same.

Several minutes had passed, and finally the door opened, and Derek entered the room, with a big smile on his face.

"With all the fun we've been having, I forgot all about this!" Derek said happily, holding a package with a big smile on his face. "I can't wait to open it!"

Trunks felt disappointed and relived at the same time, disappointed because no one has come to rescue him from Derek's clutches. Relived because no one else was about to see his nakedness.

Trunks felt hands sliding into his armpits and then he felt himself being lifted out of the crib. He was set on Derek's lap-he blush as he felt his dick making contact with Derek's side. Derek supported the naked eight-year-old with one and under his butt, his other hand holding the package.

"I got something special to show you." Derek said as he carried Trunks out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Unky, me walk!" Trunks declared in a babyish voice. "Me want ta walk!"

"No, no, no, baby." Derek cooed and he kissed Trunks' lip. "My baby don't walk, Uncle Derek carries him all the time."

"Crawl, crawl!" Trunks said, squirming in Derek's arms, trying get out of his clutches. He was tried of being held and carried around. "Me want to crawl!"

"No!" Derek said very firmly, causing Trunks to shrink back a little and become very still. "I carry my baby everywhere, and that's final. Not another word on the subject or I will spank you! Got it?"

"Ye-yes, Unky..." Trunks said in a small voice, sniffing a little. He felt like crying, but he did not want to give Derek the satisfaction of being the one to break him, he had to be strong, even though he was very weak at the moment.

"Aww," Derk cooed as they entered the living room. "You're so cute when you're pouting and looking like you're about to cry." He kissed Trunks on the forehead. "So very cute!"

Derek sat down on the couch, set Trunks on his lap. With one hand, he toyed with Trunks' small limp boyhood, trying to manipulate it into a little boner while he opened the package with the other hand. Trunks melted with pleasure as he sat in Derek's lap, sporting a boner in Derek's hand.

Derek kissed him lovingly on the forehead again and Trunks was beginning to think that Derek actually loves him. While he cannot honestly return those feelings, if that was the case, he cannot deny that it felt good to be loved like this.

"I want to share this with you, baby, since you're a little curious of my brother." Derek said, withdrawing a photograph of a happy little baby boy dressed in a cute little sailor outfit. "This my baby brother, cute, isn't he?"

Trunks took a look at the picture. The boy in the sailor outfit looked vaguely like Derek, only smaller and cuter. Trunks looked a little surprised at how happy Derek's brother looked.

"Now, here's a few more pictures of him." said Derek, now holding a different batch of pictures. This one displayed Derek's brother, still in the sailor suit, lying on his back. Derek cycled through them, in one picture, a hand from the camera man, which Trunks assumed to be Derek's, was tugging at his pants, revealing the rim of a diaper. The next few pictures showed him pantless, then shirtless, then wearing only a diaper.

"See baby, my brother loves to play camera with me." It seemed fairly evident that Derek's brother was, in fact happy. The next few pictures were various angles of his brother wearing only a diaper, crawling around.

Then came a picture where the boy was on his back, and the tapes on his diaper were undone.

"My baby brother loves it when I change him!" said Derek.

Trunks' eyes widened as the next picture showed the diaper being completely open, displaying a naked baby boy.

"Now, I don't play with him quite as hard as I do with you, baby, but I still play with his little pee-pee!" said Derek.

The next picture showed Derek's brother having a little baby oil rubbed into him by the camera-man's hand. A few pictures showed it being more gently rubbed into his member. Derek's brother looked very comfortable and relaxed, and one picture showed a very small erection.

Trunks felt his pulse quicken a little. For some reason, he wanted to be in that position again, all covered in baby oil, getting rubbed. He remembered getting some pleasure out of it, but judging by the pictures, Derek's brother had gotten more. He seemed more... willing.

Trunks looked down, Derek's hand still stroking him, and Trunks was completely hard now, from looking at some of the pictures, and being rubbed by Derek. He blushed a little, and tried to muster some courage, maybe just once he'd ask.

"Unky Derek... can you put oil on my pee-pee?" asked Trunks, blushing even further, feeling his heart race.

Derek giggled, "We'll see baby, let me show you the rest of this pictures first, and maybe then we'll play with oil." Derek felt very happy, this boy was submitting to him.

The more pictures Derek showed him, the more Trunks was submitting to the older boy. At last, having seen Derek's brother from every angle, his little pee-pee, his cute little butt and his cute little smiling face, Derek stopped stroking Trunks, got up and carried Trunks into the baby's room.

He sat Trunks in the crib and draped the baby blanket over Trunks' lap. Then he left the room to hide his pictures in a safe place.

Trunks sat there, wondering how long it would be until Derek returned. He looked down at his hard on, his bolder side starting to build within him. He wanted to be rubbed with baby oil again, but did not want to wait. Trunks felt the soft material of the baby blankets rubbing against his smooth hairless testicles. Trunks laid down in the crib, starting to enjoy the babying Derek put him through, but felt compelled to rub himself. Soon, Trunks began bunching some of the very soft blanket together, and rubbed the smooth material against his erect member.

Trunks closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of pleasure. He began to wonder how Derek would react to finding him. Would Derek find him as he rubbed himself? What would he do? Maybe Derek would want to join in, or take pictures. Perhaps Derek would take longer, and find baby Trunks covered in his own cum. Trunks looked to the side, and saw the diaper he was wearing earlier.

He wondered, maybe he should keep that ready for when he was about to cum, but then the risk of getting it all over the blanket seemed more exciting. Would Derek punish him? Would he love the sight? The mystery drove Trunks deeper pleasurable bliss.

Trunks continued to stroke himself, his dick was so smooth, giving him a longing feeling for release. He spread his legs trying to bunch more of the soft blanket together. The soft material against his smooth skin was adding to the pleasure, causing Trunks to let out a moan. Derek would return soon, and he could only wonder how he would react to Trunks pleasuring himself while he's gone. Shortly after, he began sucking his thumb, embracing the baby side of this. Somehow it just seemed right.

Trunks' heart raced, if Derek found him, he could only wonder about Derek's reaction. He took his hand out of his mouth and aimlessly reached for his diaper, feeling his need for release was coming soon. He positioned the diaper on his belly, directly in front of his erection. He blushed and closed his eyes as he continued to rub him self. He moaned, and felt his erection jump, a tiny amount of cum was released from his boyhood, landing on the diaper as Trunks had planned. Trunks did not have much to release, having came so much recently, but he still let out a deep sigh of pleasure. His member softened and he set the diaper aside. He rolled over and sucked his thumb some more, falling asleep, just as Derek was about to enter the room.

Derek walked in and saw Trunks sleeping. "Aww, such a cute baby!"" he moved toward the crib and lowered the bars, then he leaned over and kissed Trunks on the cheek. "Sleep tight, my good little baby,"

He pulled the blanket off Trunks and gently turned him onto his belly and begin playing with Trunks' naked butt for ten minutes, he rubbed, stroked and fondled those cute cheeks that were Trunks' butt. At one point, he pried those butt cheeks apart and poked at Trunks' butthole.

Then he licked and kissed Trunks' butt cheeks, causing the smaller boy to squirm and giggle.

"Goten, stop!" Trunks laughed in his sleep. "That tickles!"

Derek froze. Who was he calling Goten? Wasn't he Goten? Derek was now suspicious that Trunks has not given him his real name. But Trunks was sleeping so cutely, that Derek did not have the heart to wake him and scold him. He decided to ask him about it later, as he turned the boy over onto his back and grabbed a new diaper. As carefully and gently as he could, he slid it under Trunks' butt, trying his best not to wake him. He pulled the front up and applied the tapes.

Satisfied with his diapering of his slave, he picked Trunks up and carried him out of the baby's room and into his bedroom There, he laid Trunks' body across his pillow on the bed. Then he changed into a sleeveless white shirt and boxer shorts and climbing into bed, resting his head on Trunks' diapered butt.

Peacefully, the two boys slept and Derek forgot all about Trunks' little slip-up.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

**We hope you are enjoying Weakness from Space; Bad Time for Trunks. Please review on your way out, we want to know our readers' opinions and thoughts on this story. (You can review anonymously if you want) The next chapter will be up in a couple of days  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: At the Play Park

**Warning: Eight-year-old boy in diapers (and naked), slaved by older kid, shotacon, babying and underage sex. **

** Weakness From Space; Bad Time for Trunks **

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Dragonball Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**The Play Park  
><strong>

Trunks' eyes fluttered slowly as he raised his head. Once again, he had awaken somewhere he didn't expect. He seemed to be sleeping face down on a couple of pillows, and he felt slightly chilly, since he had no blanket.

He also felt a little pressure on his butt, and that's when he remembered Derek saying he wanted to use his butt as a pillow. Slowly and carefully, Trunks turned his head, trying to avoid moving too much, and saw that Derek was still fast asleep, resting his head on Trunks' butt.

He was still wearing the diaper, even though Derek suggested it was possible he would have woke up naked. There was a quiet rustling sound, and as Trunks looked down, he could see Derek's finger unconsciously picking at one of the tapes, trying to undo Trunks' only clothing. Trunks wondered if he should let that continue.

Logically, he knew he shouldn't be in a diaper; he didn't need them, they barely fit and it was just plain embarrassing to wear them. On the other hand, they did feel comfortable, Derek could touch him in nice ways when he put them on him, and nearly getting caught wearing one seemed exciting. The very thought seemed to make his boyhood tingle.

_'I wonder...'_ thought Trunks. '_If I cum in this... how would Derek react?'_

He carefully moved Derek's hand away from the tape on the side, ending its effort to unfasten it. Then he started to move his hand back towards the front of his diaper, slipping between the diaper and the pillow. Derek let out a slightly loud snore all of the sudden.

_'This'll be hard without waking him,' _thought Trunks, but none the less, he squeezed himself through the diaper, and started to rub the front, trying not to wake the older boy.

Suddenly, he cringed and froze when he felt Derek stir. He turned his head to watch Derek for any signs of waking up. Trunks was slightly disgusted when he saw that Derek had drooled on his diaper-clad butt. He resumed his morning masturbation when Derek settled back down and continued to drool on the smaller boy's butt

_'He is either going to change me or strip me anyway,' _Trunks thought bitterly, as he continued his slow masturbation. _'He'll just say I wet myself, using his own drool as evidence! Oh, life is not fair!' _

This went on for ten minutes, Trunks stroked himself slowly through his diaper and every now and then, he'd freeze and cringe when he felt Derek stirring.

Tension was building within Trunks, as his exhibitionist state of mind was starting to build from this. Trunks wanted to bring himself to orgasm, but if he moved just a little too much, he could risk waking Derek. Little waves of pleasure washed over him as he rubbed himself through the thick padding of his diaper.

Trunks gasped suddenly, and felt his member begin to throb within the thick padding. His heart raced and his body stiffened as he came, the inside of his diaper becoming warm and sticky. He shuddered as he let out a sigh of relief, relaxing more now as his member became soft.

The boy glanced over towards Derek, who groaned a little, and seemed to be waking up. Trunks quickly laid down and closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

Derek slowly sat up and let out a yawn. "Ahhhh..." He wiped a little drool from his mouth, and looked at his "pillow." The older boy held back a laugh when he realized that he had drooled a little on Trunks' diaper.

He put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and began to gently shake him.

"Wake up, baby," said Derek.

Trunks tried to force a yawn and looked at Derek.

"M-morning, Unky Derek," said Trunks blushing.

Derek put his hand on Trunks' little diapered bottom, "You make a good pillow, but it looks like I got you a little wet." He lifted Trunks off of the pillow and held him in a cradling position. "Let's get you changed, baby, then we'll plan some fun!" said Derek, as he carried Trunks to the baby's room.

_'Uh oh...'_ thought Trunks. _'What's he going to say when he sees my cum?' _

Derek carried Trunks to the baby's room and set him on the changing table.

"Sorry, baby, you're actually dry but I kinda drooled on you," said Derek, trying not to laugh. He reached into a nearby bag, pulled out a new diaper and set it next to Trunks.

Trunks' mind was running a little fast at the moment, unsure of what was going to happen when Derek pulled his diaper off.

"Okay baby, let's get this old one off." said Derek, as he undid the tapes on the side of the diaper, and he began to open the front. Trunks closed his eyes, unsure what Derek was going to say. The diaper was opened, and Trunks felt some fresh air on his boyhood.

Derek took a close look, "Baby... did you shoot white sticky into your diapee this morning?" the older boy began to laugh. Trunks felt a finger touch his penis, as Derek picked up a little of the boy's cum and looked at it closely, "You did! Baby Goten came in his diaper this morning!"

Trunks blushed as he looked at Derek standing near his naked form. He tried to chuckle and say "I sqwert white sticky!"

Derek looked on Trunks, then in the diaper. "Wow baby, something must have really turned you on! There's a lot of cum here!" Derek set the diaper aside and picked up a wipe and began to clean Trunks.

"Goten, you gotta tell me, what turned you on so much?" Said Derek, in a more normal voice. Well, normal aside from the laughing.

Trunks tried to run his response in baby talk, "I like awmost getting in twuble."

"Goten, really, cut the baby talk for a minute," said Derek, seriously starting to wonder what turned him on so much. "What turned you on so much? Your diaper must have almost broke open when you came!"

"Unky Derek..." Trunks shook his head, when he realized Derek allowed him to talk normally. "I sort of... like almost getting caught, and you were sleeping with your head on my butt, and I wondered what it was like to cum in a diaper so I..."

"Oh yeah! That's right, you love doing dirty things when people can easily find you." Derek said, tossing a cum covered wipe aside, Trunks' boy bits were now clean. "That gives me an idea. Go to the bathroom and wait a minute. I gotta find a couple things."

Trunks was hesitant, as Derek lifted him off the changing table, and stood the naked boy up.

"And if you have to go, use the baby potty," said Derek with a grin. Before Trunks could respond, Derek shoved a pacifier in his mouth and pointed to the door. "Now baby! I have to put together a surprise."

Trunks did not like the sound of that. He begrudgingly sucked on the pacifier, and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Derek shut the door behind him. The naked eight-year-old proceeded to sit down on the potty chair, not really needing to go but wanted to sit down while he waited for whatever it was Derek had planned.

The plastic potty training chair was barely big enough for Trunks, but his boyhood was hidden behind the rise in the plastic, as he had wondered before. However, he somehow felt more revealed sitting there. He blushed a little and sucked on the pacifier a little more.

Several minutes had passed, and the more Trunks thought about it, the more he began to feel a need to pee. Derek had already told him to only use the potty training toilet if he needed to go. Trunks blushed deeply, and decided that he may as well relieve himself. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, and eventually managed to relieve himself of his need to pee. He sucked on the pacifier a little more as he did this.

Suddenly there was a flash, which made Trunks open his eyes and look in shock. There stood Derek with his camera.

"Ha, ha! Sorry, couldn't help myself, baby." chuckled Derek. He let his camera hang from a strap around his neck. "You almost done with the potty?"

Trunks tried to relax himself enough to finish peeing, and he finally nodded, still heavily embarrassed. Derek approached him and lifted Trunks off the potty chair and carried him back to the baby room, and laid him on the changing table, and quickly slid the new diaper underneath his butt before taping it up.

Trunks spit out the pacifier before saying: "Unky Derek, where supwise?" asked Trunks, knowing he probably wasn't going to like it.

"Close your eyes and hold your arms up." said Derek. Trunks hesitated a little, until Derek lowered his eyebrows. Getting the hint, Trunks raised his arms and closed his eyes, and felt something get pulled down his arms, and each one was pulled through little holes, and pulled over his face until it came out through a bigger hole.

"Okay baby, open your eyes!" said Derek. Trunks did so, and immediately blushed when he saw Derek was putting him in a onesie! "Lie on your back now, I gotta snap up the bottom." Trunks sat there in shock of this, until Derek more forcefully pushed Trunks onto his back, and began snapping up the bottom of the outfit.

Trunks really didn't want to wear any of these baby things. "Unky Derek! Me wanna be nakey!" said Trunks in his baby talk.

"Oh don't worry, baby," said Derek with a smug smile. "You'll get nakey... we're gonna take a little trip to the park!"

Trunks eyes widened, "B-but Unky Derek, people will see me in my diapee!" whined the eight-year-old, trying to get out of this.

Derek rolled up a baby carriage and picked up Trunks and placed him inside. "You like almost getting caught, baby, I'm just doing something that you like. If you're quiet, nobody will notice you." He then picked up the baby blanket from the crib, and placed it over Trunks, before placing a second one, concealing everything but his head. "Just a fair warning, if you make any attempts to escape from me, your butt and your pee-pee goes all over the Internet!" He showed Trunks a picture of himself laying on his back with his legs in the air, showing his dick and butt

Trunks' eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. _No, no, no! Anything but that_! Everyone he knew might come across those pictures while browsing through the Internet. Well everyone except the Son family that is, being too far up in the mountains for any Internet providers to reach them, and most of their money goes into the vast amount of food that the Son boys eat on a daily basis Though there is a possibly that Gohan or Videl might see them while using the school computers or at Videl's house!

Derek turned his attention away from the carriage and loaded the diaper supply bag into a storage part of the carriage, and grabbed his camera. He placed a few extra rolls of film in his pocket.

"You can do naughty things under those blankets, Goten, and I know you want to do them." said Derek, who began to push the carriage with Trunks in it to the door. Trunks eyes widened with fear, thinking Derek was going to get him caught for sure as the carriage exited Derek's home.

When the door opened and sunlight hit Trunks, it should have been a thrilling feeling of freedom, but instead, Trunks felt like he was still trapped in a cage like a monkey at a zoo as Derek pushed the carriage down the drive and up the road toward the park.

As they walked toward the park, Trunks would cringe whenever he heard people talking outside the carriage, imagining voices from people he knew, and it did not help that he lived in the Capsule Cooperation, where all of his mother's and grandfather's workers knew him. As he thought of getting caught out here by one of these employees, he blushed, his face turning as red as a Stop sign. That would be so embarrassing! Sure, he had mooned at a few of them when they really annoyed him, but none of them had seen him diapered or naked, not since he was two years old anyway.

Then he thought he heard the voices of the group of boys who had stolen his clothes the night Derek caught him. He briefly wondered what would have happened if they caught him instead of Derek... his little boy dick stiffened as he imagined the group of boy playing with his body different ways. Somehow he couldn't picture them babying him.

"We're here, baby," said Derek as he parked the carriage in the middle of an open playground, where they were surrounded by the sounds of children laughing and playing. He reached in the carriage and felt Trunks' crotch area and knew that he had a boner. "Are you going to take care of your stiffy or do you want to come out and play?"

"Me wanna sqwirt white sticky!" Trunks said in a barely audible whisper, wanting to stay out of plain sight for as long as his exhibitionist side would permit.

Derek grinned and left Trunks laying there. "Hey girls, can you watch my baby brother for me?"

Trunks cringed. '_Derek, if I ever get my powers back, I will kill you!' _he thought, his heart hammered as he waited for the girls to, hopefully, say no! But his dick throbbed at the thought of these girls looking at him as he lay here in the carriage.

"Sorry," Trunks heard one of the girls say, "But we're about to go see a movie." Trunks sighed with relief. "But we'd love to look at him though, we just love cute little babies."

Trunks gasped and was sweating bullets as he heard the girls approaching, giggling as they came. His heart was beating harder than ever! He shut his eyes tight and bit his lips, straining every muscle in his body to stay still-the girls were just a foot away! He could hear Derek's muffled laughs in the background.

"Girls!" called a woman's voice. "Time to go!"

"Aww!" the girls all said in unison, sounding very disappointed as they ran off.

Trunks laid there, breathing heavily, hardly daring to believe his luck and he kept painfully still, in case the girls might double back and look at him. His oneise was soaked through with sweat.

A couple of minutes passed by with no words from Derek, Trunks suspected that Derek had left him there alone, but he wasn't about to get out and reveal himself in an oneise with a diaper beneath, he'd never be able to live down the shame if he was caught wearing one. His boner was demanding his attention. He reached down and unbuttoned the oneise and then slid his sweat-soaked diaper down to his knees.

He rolled the oneise up over his belly button and laid a hand on his throbbing stiff boner, and begin rubbing himself, closing his eyes as he so. As he pleasured himself, bringing himself nearer and nearer to an orgasm, his breathing was heavy and his chest rose and fell rapidly. His body stiffened and then a long rope of white cum shot out of his little erected boyhood..

There was a flash, a click and a whirring sound, Trunks gasped, his eyes flew open and he curled his body up in attempt to conceal his boner as he yanked his oneise down very fast. Then, in a panicking motion, attempted to pull the diaper back up, nearly ripping the tapes open in the process.

He heard Derek's laugh. "It's okay, baby, it's only me. My, you're sweaty! Your clothes are soaked! Good thing I brought along a diaper bag. That was... kind of bold of you to not hide under your blankets while you did that." said Derek.

Trunks looked to the side, and saw the two blankets Derek let him have. His face blushed a little further, realizing he could have hidden himself beneath those blankets. How did he forget?

Derek disappeared from Trunks' line of vision again and Trunks felt the carriage move. He wondered where Derek was taking him this time...

"It's time to change you, baby," was what Derek's voice said from behind. Trunks tried to watch where the carriage was going, but also kept his head down, not wanting to be seen. From above the rim of the carriage, he could see some form of building in front of him.

Trunks tried to whisper to Derek, "Unky Derek... where we go?" he said nervously.

"To the bathroom, baby. Where else can I change you?" said Derek with a chuckle.

Trunks looked around as a door was pushed open, and noted the bathroom seemed familiar. In fact, this was the same one he lost his clothes in. They were pushed towards the handicapped privacy stall, so there would be more space. Trunks did not hear a door shut, which made him worry a little as Derek reappeared in his line of vision.

"Okay baby, let's take your baby clothes off." said Derek, as he proceeded to lift Trunks out of the carriage. The eight-year-old looked back, and saw that the privacy stall was in fact still open.

"U-unkey Derek... door?" said Trunks nervously.

"Aw baby, I know you like risky things," said Derek with an evil grin. "It'll take longer to change you if I messed with a door," he said, making up a weak excuse. "Now put your arms up."

Trunks looked nervous and sweat a little more, but did as Derek said, and lifted his arms. The bottom of the onesie was still unbuttoned, allowing Derek to easily pull the outfit up and off over Trunks' head. It was completely soaked from Trunks' sweat.

"Wow baby, you were nervous!" said Derek, setting the wet clothing aside. "Lets get your diapee off now," said Derek. Before Trunks could respond, Derek undid the tapes on the diaper and let it fall off of Trunks, leaving him naked. "Even your diaper got all sweaty, baby, but it looks like you enjoyed squirting white sticky!" he said with a chuckle, setting the diaper aside. "I got a great picture of it by the way."

Trunks didn't say anything, he just blushed and looked at the floor, hoping Derek would dress him and take him home soon. Instead, there was another flash. He looked up at Derek in shock.

"Heh heh," the older boy chuckled, "baby, I think you should make yourself squirt white sticky again!"

"N-now?" the nude boy responded nervously.

"I won't dress you again until you do," said Derek with a grin. "Besides, you wanted to be nakey instead, didn't you?" He took a quick look at his camera, "I've got plenty of film for it! Do it any way you want, baby!"

Trunks stared at Derek in disbelief. His arm was starting to ache from masturbating himself and he wanted a break!

"Unky Derek do it for me? Me arm is tired." Trunks said weakly.

Derek looked at Trunks, then at his camera, back to Trunks, and back to his camera again.

"Hmm, that sounds fun, baby, but it makes taking pictures harder. Oh well." said Derek. "Have a seat on the big boy potty there, and I'll make you squirt the white sticky!"

Trunks blushed and nervously climbed on top of the toilet. This was ridiculous, did he ask Derek to do this because he wanted to be clothed again, or did he want to be pleasured? Either way, his boyhood began to stiffen slightly, as Derek approached him. Derek ran the knuckle of his index finger up against Trunks' member as it hardened further. Trunks sighed a little as his shaft was rubbed.

Soon it was a raging boner, Derek took it between his index and thumb and begin stroking the boyhood up and down.

Just as Trunks laid back on the toilet in a relaxed state, he gasped and his body jerked as he heard people coming in and he thought they were the same voices of boys who took his clothes!

Derek felt Trunks' tension and put a finger to his lip, signaling Trunks to be quiet. Trunks was scared to death as he sat there, naked and being molested, listening to what the voices were saying.

"Heh, hey remember the other night when we were in here?" said one boy.

"No, not really, I was mainly thinking about the ball game." said the other.

"You don't remember? We found someone's clothes in one of these." said the first boy.

Trunks' eyes widened, these were the boys. He tried to keep his gasps quiet while Derek pleasured him, but this proved difficult.

"Oh yeah! Think anyone else left any clothes in here?" said the second boy.

"Only one way to find out!" said the first.

Trunks could hear doors opening and closing, which made his heart race and he was sweating again. Derek didn't seem to be aware of this, or at least he was pretending not to be, as he rubbed Trunks more. The lavender haired boy felt he was going to slip off the toilet seat.

Derek stopped for a moment, and closed the privacy stall door at last, and locked it. Trunks gave a sigh of relief.

Derek approached Trunks and whispered, "I didn't do that for you, you're the one with the thrill of getting caught, not me. Now spread your legs, baby," said Derek.

Trunks blushed and did so, and while one hand resumed masturbating Trunks, the other was having fingers being pushed into Trunks' butt. The eight-year-old nearly yelped when the fingers entered him. Screaming like that would alerted the boys for sure.

The door rattled, and the first boy spoke, "Oh, occupied... sorry!" said the boy with a nervous laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here, there's nothing cool in here today," said the first boy. As far as Trunks and Derek could tell, the boys left.

Trunks could hear one of them asking the others whether the owner of the lost clothes was going around in the nude or just forgot them when he changed to go swimming.

Derek grinned, "We're alone again," he said. He stopped masturbating Trunks again, and re-opened the door, as wide as it could be. The older boy then went back to Trunks, and said, "Nice and wide open, just how you want, right baby?"

Trunks blushed nervously, as Derek started rubbing him again. "I wanna speed this up a little, baby, hmm, what was that other thing you wanted...? Oh yeah!" He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of baby oil.

_'Oh no!'_ thought Trunks, '_he's gonna make me smell like a baby too!'_

But his worries were quickly silenced, as Derek opened the bottle, and proceeded to pour a little onto Trunks' boyhood, getting it slick. The smell of baby oil was strong as it hit Trunks' nose.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll give you a special treat when get home." Derek said as he rubbed the oil all over Trunks' member and balls in a circular could only moan as Derek pleasured him

As Trunks leaned back on the toilet, relaxing as he was being fondled, he thought he heard someone calling his name in the distance.

"...Trunks...Trunks...!"

"Huh? Who's calling me?" he wondered. But he shrugged it off as being in his imagination

"What are you mumbling about, baby?" asked Derek, still rubbing Trunks.

But Trunks was too far into his sexual daze to respond. His erection was so slick between Derek's fingers, and Derek was rubbing him really fast. Trunks couldn't contain himself, he let out a loud moan, hearing it echo against the bathroom walls, knowing he was endangering their cover. His member began to throb wildly in Derek's hand, and he released his cum again, squirting all over himself and onto Derek's hand. He felt the hand release him, and Trunks let out a deep sigh in relief.

There was another flash, and Trunks knew what it was, he just didn't respond to it. There was a few more flashes as Trunks slowly opened his eyes, seeing Derek get multiple shots of his naked body.

"Okay then, baby, that's enough, lets get your new diaper on." said Derek, as he pulled out a wipe and started to clean Trunks of the cum he had released and then, drawing a small towel from the diaper bag, which looks like the same one Derek had given him for cover on the night they had met, he started to dry off all the sweat from Trunks' body. Then he lifted Trunks off the toilet and set him down on his feet while he dries off Trunks back, butt and the back of his legs, lingering a good ten seconds longer on his butt than anywhere else. .

Once he was completed dried off, Trunks was lifted up and was set on the changing station. Once Trunks realised where the changing station was, he was more nervous, as him and Derek were no longer in the privacy stall. Anyone could walk in and see him naked!

Lying on his back. Derek then grasped Trunks' wrist and pulled his arm up, revealing the completely hairless armpit.

"Woo! You stink, baby!" Derek said, pinching his nose. Then he got out the baby oil and powder, rubbing the oil into Trunks' armpits and then sprinkling them, his crotch and butt with baby powder. which brought about the strong smell of a baby's nursery room to Trunks' nasals and he sneezed. "There, now you smell like a nice little baby instead of a sweating piglet."

Trunks was blushing deeply, he didn't want to stay out for long. "U-unky Derek... diapee? Pweeze?"

Derek chuckled, "Oh my, eager to get in a diaper, are we? Okay then, baby, just a minute, I left the bag in the stall." said Derek. He walked back to the privacy stall and left Trunks lying there naked. Trunks watched nervously, looking towards Derek, the bathroom door, then to Derek, and back to the bathroom door.

_'Oh come on, hurry up!'_ thought Trunks urgently.  
>Derek seemed to be taking his time, carelessly humming and looking through the diaper bag on the carriage. After what felt like a long time, Derek finally pulled out a fresh diaper and returned to Trunks, by then, Trunks' member was already starting to show signs of life, getting slightly hard.<p>

Derek giggled at the sight, and lifted Trunks' legs up, and slid the diaper under his legs. The older boy proceeded to teasingly run his finger up and down Trunks' stiffening shaft.

Trunks let out a quiet moan, as he got hard again, but he wanted off the changing station as soon as possible. "U-unky Derek... nawt here pweeze!" The boy begged.

"Hmm, okay baby. I suppose I could get in trouble too if we got caught." said Derek, who proceeded to bring the front of the diaper over Trunks' erection, pitching a tent. Derek then moved his head close to Trunks and whispered, "but if you shoot white sticky in your diaper on the way back, I'll gladly change you," with a grin.

Finally diapered, Derek lifted Trunks off the changing table and carried him over to the carriage. "Um, I just remembered, we only brought the one onesie. You can't wear the sweaty one, baby!" said Derek. "I guess your diaper is all you can wear right now."

_'At least I've got my blankets,' _Trunks thought as he was set into the carriage. He lay on his back and wrapped the blankets tightly around himself.

A cloudless sky came into Trunks' view as the carriage was pushed out of the bathroom. At least _that _nightmare was over... or so he thought...

A few minutes passed by, Trunks watched birds fly overhead, and he sighed sadly, remembering how thrilling it was to fly among those birds. He greatly missed his ability to fly the longer he watched the birds. And then, the carriage came to stop and Derek's face appeared above him, grinning.

"Time for the baby to come out and play." he said as he lifted Trunks out of the carriage.

"N-no!" Trunks gasped, and he struggled to remain in the carriage, allowing Derek to strip away the blanket. "Me no wanna pway!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Derek lifted him up and set him down on the ground.

Trunks blinked and looked around. They were in the abandoned side of the park. The swings and jungle gyms and every piece of playing equipments were broken, it was clear that they had been vandalized by kids Derek's age or older and no younger kids dares approach this side of the park.

"Like it? It's not much, but at least you'd have some privacy playing out here," Derek said, with an evil leer. "But don't come cryin' to me when some of the older ones come out here and find you. Stay on this side of the park, if you don't, it's a spanking and your butt goes live online!"

And with that, he laughed and walked away, leaving Trunks alone. But little did Trunks know, Derek had planned to hide in a tree and record him playing by himself with his camcorder.

Trunks watched Derek walk away in disbelief. "Unky Derek, waaaiiit!" He looked nervous. _'Great... Now if I get seen, he doesn't get in trouble. Now what am I supposed to do?'_thought Trunks.

The best he could do, is wait for Derek to return. He glanced at the play equipment again, most of it seemed brown and rusty, with paint chipping away. The Jungle Gym looked climbable, but overdue for some restoration work that it would likely never see.

_'Okay... why did Derek put me here? If I play on this enough, maybe he'll come back. I'll just go up and down the slide a couple of times, he's watching from somewhere, I just know it!'_

The slide looked the least ready to fall apart out of all the play equipment. Trunks, naked aside from his diaper, snuck over to the stairs of the slide, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching. He took a deep breath and climbed to the top of the slide. The eight-year-old boy almost felt intimidated to reach the very top. He looked around from his high up view to ensure nobody was around, and climbed up to the very top.

Trunks blushed deeply, and sat down. He took a deep breath and slid down the slide, for a brief moment gather a little speed. Trunks heart raced as he reached the bottom, _"Whew... that... reminded me a little bit of flying. Maybe just one more time," _thought Trunks.

The boy quickly ran to the back and climbed to the top of the slide, looked around, put his legs forward and slid down. It was actually quite exhilarating! Trunks never really appreciated the simplicity of the slide. Soon one more run became three more runs. Trunks started sliding down in various ways, his boldest move being sliding down backwards with his butt in the air.

_'Okay, now I'll really just do one more run and then I'll try the jungle gym.' _thought Trunks. He climbed the slide one more time, just like the others, throwing caution to the wind and not bothering to look around. He put his legs forward and gave one more firm push.

As Trunks slid down, gaining speed. Trunks never suspected the loose screw on the side. It caught the side of his diaper and tore the tape apart on the side. Unable to compensate, the tape on the other side failed and burst open, ripping the diaper open as Trunks slid down.

The boy didn't even notice. Once he reached the bottom, he stood up and smiled, _'Ah, the slide is actually a lot of fun!"_' Trunks thought. He turned around and looked at it, and saw a diaper sitting at the base.

"That's funny... I don't remember a diaper being there." said Trunks to himself. A gentle breeze rolled by. It felt pleasant between Trunks' legs, but it was actually quite discomforting, as he looked closer at the diaper, looking more and more shocked. "Uh oh..." He looked down, and realized he was completely naked now!

Trunks blushed deeply and quickly grabbed the diaper. He unfolded it as much as he could, but he looked at the side and saw the tape had been ripped badly, so much that it was now unwearable. The boys heart sank upon seeing this.

"Now what am I doing to do?" Trunks wailed loudly, quite forgetting that he was in a public place.

"What was that?"

Trunks cringed as he heard voices coming his way! He looked around and saw a group of boys, older boys, coming his way, they could not see him yet, as they were in a wooded area, surrounded by trees.

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard someone, a kid, yelling something over there,"

Panicking and sweating bullets, Trunks look all around for a hiding place, but there was no place to hide, no trees or bushes in the play area, there wasn't even a trash bin to hide in! Derek told him not to leave the play area, or his nudity goes all over the Internet along with a spanking!

The voices were coming nearer and nearer, and Trunks desperately looked around and saw a sandbox. With desperate inspiration, he rushed over to the sandbox and begin burying himself in the sand like he and Goten did to his Dad at a beach before.

By the time the group of boys entered the play area, the only thing that was visible was Trunks' head.

'_Darn it! I didn't have enough time to hide myself completely_!' Trunks thought as he watch the boys approaching '_Oh well, at least they can't see I'm naked.' _

"What the..." said one of the boys.

"_Oh no... please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me..."_ran Trunks' little mind.

"Guys look. Some kid lost their diaper here!" said the first boy.

"Aw gross. It isn't used, is it?" inquired another.

"Doesn't look like it.." said the first boy, holding it at arm's length in disgust. "Is there a trashcan around here?"

A third boy spoke up, "Dude, you're too much of a environment nerd. Just leave it!"

"Hey, do you want one of these left around your house?" asked the first boy.

"No, but I still wouldn't pick it up." replied the third boy.

_'Ugh... how could I leave that there. Okay, just go look for a trash can and go away!' _thought Trunks.

He tried to keep think mostly about that, but his daring side was starting to get the better of him again, as his member began to stiffen beneath the sand. Before long, it stood up proudly, sticking out of the sand.

_'N-no! Of all times, why now?' _panicked Trunks.

Trunks carefully tried to move more sand to hide his boner, but the chance of detection was too high. If he didn't do anything, the boys might see his erection, if he tried to cover himself, they might notice him moving.

Carefully he moved his hand and moved more sand to conceal his erection. There was a small lump there, but it was concealed. Trunks let out a quiet sigh of relief, and listened for the boys again, but heard nothing. He got so worked up about hiding that he didn't even realize the boys had left already!

Trunks took a deep breath and stood up from the sand, looking to see if the boys were really gone. Indeed it was true, the boys had left. Trunks let out a deep sigh of relief, and climbed out of the sand box and returned to the slide where his diaper was. It was gone.

_'Ugh... I have terrible luck with things like this. First I lost my clothes this way, and now this! I can't even keep a diaper on my butt!'_ thought Trunks. '_Where the heck is Derek!'_

He looked down at himself, wet sand clung to his naked body, he was starting to get a rash on his privates and butt from exposing the skin to rough and wet sand.

"Oh great, I'm so filthy! How will I get cleaned up before we go home?" he wondered at loud. "He won't put me in the carriage like this..."

Suddenly the sprinklers turned on. They sputtered to life and began shooting water all near the play area. Trunks was caught off guard by this and nearly jumped. _"Oh... it's just the sprinklers."_

"Well, well, well..." said an all-too-familiar voice.

Trunks turned around and saw Derek there with his camcorder.

"You're just a master of getting in and out of trouble there aren't you?" Derek laughed. "You're all covered in sand though, baby. You'll get a rash if you do something like that. But it looks like a solution showed up just in time."

"W-what do you-I, I mean, wat you mean, Unky Derek?" said Trunks.

Derek pointed toward the sprinklers. "Go play in the sprinklers, baby, get all the sand off and I'll take you home and give you a proper bath!"

That... didn't sound so bad to Trunks actually. "O-okay, Unky Derek..."  
>He looked at the camera and saw the little red light. Trunks rolled his eyes as he walked towards the sprinkler. The water seemed to have stopped, drawing Trunks' curiosity. He looked at the small sprinkler in the ground closely, and was suddenly met with a jet of water in his face. The naked boy fell backwards as Derek laughed.<p>

"Get nice and clean, baby!" said Derek.

The sand was uncomfortable on Trunks' skin, and he wanted to go home as soon as possible. So he quickly got up and went back into the jet of water, washing most of the sand away. Trunks spread his legs and tried to get rid of as much sand as he could. Soon his skin didn't feel so grainy anymore. He developed a small erection, but at the very least, he was clean.

"All done!" said Trunks in the baby talk.

Derek walked up, still holding his camera. He looked Trunks over and said, "Good Goten! You're good and clean now. Let's get you in a new diaper and I'll take you home!"

Derek took hold of Trunks' hand and walked him over to the carriage. Trunks looked up at him curiously, wondering why Derek wasn't carrying him like he usually does.

"Uh, Unky Derek, up?" Trunks said half-heartedly, hoping this would prompt an answer from Derek.

"Not now, baby, I'm kinda tired of carrying you around, besides you need to exercise those little legs."

Trunks watched Derek's expression the whole time he was speaking, but all he had been able to detect from the older boy's expression was boredom, was Derek getting bored with him? The part of Trunks' mind that wasn't affected by sexual pleasure hoped that this was so!

_'Maybe he's just bored of doing the same old stuff and can't come up with anything new to do with me...'_Trunks thought as he and Derek stood in front of the carriage

Derek released Trunks' hand and rummaged through the diaper bag, then he turned to Trunks with an evil smile that made Trunks cringe, dreading what was coming.

"Sorry, Goten, out of diapers, looks like you'll have to go home naked."

It took a moment for Trunks to really register what Derek had just said to him, and it took a seconds longer to realize that Derek had ceased his baby talk!

"Unk Derek?" Trunks said uncertainly.

"Not now, Goten, it's getting late and I'm tired and hungry." Derek said gruffly. obviously a little grumpy due to hunger. "Lets get you home." said Derek, quickly lifting Trunks and setting him in the carriage.

Trunks quickly scrambled to conceal his wet, naked body underneath the blankets, and watched as the carriage was pushed. His mind was racing a little nervously. He left Derek's home dressed as a baby, now he was going back naked! His little boyhood poked against the blanket, and Trunks tried to lift the blanket slightly so it was harder to tell.

Trunks then rolled to his side, thinking that would hide his boner better, and closed his eyes. '_If people think I'm a sleeping baby, they won't bother me!'_thought Trunks. It was a great idea!

Several minutes later, the carriage stopped moving. Trunks had almost fallen asleep, when he noticed the door to Derek's house. The carriage was pushed in and they entered.

"Okay Goten, we're home. Get out of the carriage." said Derek.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, at Derek letting him do something by himself.

"Unky Derek?" he said curiously.

"Come on, you gotta take a bath." Derek said. He held the carriage steady so it wouldn't fall over as Trunks climbed out. The lavender haired boy blushed a little as he did this. "Now let's get you into your bath." Derek said. The older boy led Trunks to the bathroom, and to the bath tub. Derek began to adjust the knobs until the water was a pleasant temperature and motioned Trunks to climb in.

Trunks looked confused at Derek, usually he carried him. What was going on with him? Deciding it was best not to question him, Trunks climbed into the bath, and let out a deep sigh, embracing the warm water.

He looked at Derek expecting him to throw in some bath toys, but instead Derek spoke, "Okay Goten, clean yourself up while I get something to eat."

"Unky Derek, toy?" Trunks said in the baby talk. It wasn't that he wanted a toy, but more curious about the change in Derek's behavior.

"Goten, you can take a little break from the baby talk thing. Talk like an eight-year-old again." said Derek.

"Unky Dere-" Trunks shook his head. "I mean, Derek... are you done babying me?"

"For the most part. It's fun for a little while but carrying you around gets a little old." said Derek.

Trunks got a little more hopeful, "No more diapers?"

Derek smirked. "Don't push your luck, kid. Your dress code is up to me; I'll let you be naked the rest of the day if you want, but don't expect to not wear diapers again." He walked towards the door, "I could also put you in pull ups instead."

Trunks shrunk back a little, "I-I'll stay naked."

"Thought so." said Derek, grinning. Then he looked curious, "you hungry?"

Trunks blushed as his stomach roared like a lion, "Do I get big boy food?"

Derek then said, "Yeah, I'll share a frozen pizza with you. It'll be ready in a bit." Derek left the bathroom, leaving Trunks alone.

Trunks sat there in the tub, wondering if half a pizza would be able to fill him up, all he had since he got here was milk from a bottle. He wondered whether the absence of his powers was the cause of his decreased appetite. It was strange feeling a little hunger and not the usual Sayian hunger pains that could literally provoke him to eat a horse.

Finally all cleaned of sand, Trunks climbed out of the tub, dried himself with a towel and then walked out of the bathroom with the towel tied around his waist, after all, Derek haven't forbidden him to cover up... not yet anyway.

The smell of Supreme pizza reached his nasals as he neared the kitchen. He smiled some, Derek really did make a pizza! The boy could only hope Derek would let him have enough to satisfy his hunger pains.

Trunks entered the kitchen and saw Derek at the table with a pizza cutter.

"Hey, Goten, there's an orange soda in the fridge, help yourself to it." He looked at Trunks again. "Oh, and drop the towel," he said with a grin. Trunks looked at him nervously. "You're a slave with a little freedom right now."

Trunks blushed and let the towel go as he went to the fridge and picked up the orange soda. The cold air of the refrigerator chilled his naked body slightly as he grabbed the can. He climbed up the chair and looked at the pizza. Trunks almost drooled a little.

"I bet you're hungry huh Goten?" said Derek.

Trunks kept his eye contact on the pizza, but he managed to nod.

"Thought so, I don't think I gave you anything but a bottle of milk." He opened a cupboard and took out some paper plates. "I usually only eat a couple of slices, so if you're starving go ahead and eat as much as you want."

Derek put a paper plate in front of Trunks, and then at his own seat and began to eat a slice.

_'What's up with him? Suddenly he's... a lot nicer.' _thought Trunks. His stomach growled, and he decided to worry about it later. He took a slice of the pizza and began to eat.

Derek looked over him for a moment, and tried to guess his thoughts. "Hey, I like molesting you, not starving you." said Derek with a chuckle.

Trunks chuckled nervously, and resumed eating more pizza.

"You live in West City, don't you," Derek said, striking up a conversation.

Trunks choked a little on his pizza. he coughed and gagged before managing to speak. "N-no, I don't!"

"Oh don't lie, Goten, aside from my baby and naked boys fetish, I'm fascinated by detective novels." said Derek impatiently. "My favorite is Sherlock Holmes, the man was a genius! Anyway, I can tell you're from West City from your thirty-dollar haircut, your accent and the fact that," he held up a photograph, the very first one he took of Trunks. "you were facing towards West City on the night that we met."

To say that Trunks was speechless by Derek's deductions would be the understatement of the universe!

"No need to say any more, your reaction pretty much confirms it."

Trunks' brain swam as he tried to digested this.

"S-since when have you been a detective geek...er, fan?" Trunks asked, changing his words when Derek casted him a 'Call-Me-A-Geek-And-You-Die' sort of look..

"Well, if I know the work of a detective and coppers," Derek said, finishing his slice of pizza and reaching for another one. "I can work around them, leaving no trace of me being there, and creating near-perfect alibis to avoid detection, but to do that, I need to be a good at detective work myself. Keeping you here is also part of my practice, to see if I can hold a person here for a week and never being found out. The day you leave, I will wash away all traces of you being here, it'll be as if you've never been here!"

Trunks thought for a moment. _If he can find out that much by just my haircut, accent, which direction I was facing and from my reaction, then I need to be extra careful! The only thing he doesn't seems to know is that my name isn't Goten._.

"Near-perfect alibis?" Trunks asked.

"Unfortunately, as long as I'm human, I make mistakes." Derek said, scowling at the fact that he can never be perfect. "As long as man is bound by his own humanity, he can never commit a perfect crime or create a perfect alibi. But somehow, that doesn't stop him from trying."

Nothing more was said as the two of them finished their pizza. Trunks was afraid to speak, fearing that Derek could figure out more about him if he let something slip.

Trunks nervously sipped his soda as Derek watched. Derek chuckled and put a hand on Trunks' head and ruffled his hair. "I'm playin' with you. You're really cute when you're scared, you know."

Trunks blushed slightly and laughed nervously.

"Relax, as long as you do as I say, I'll give you every photograph, remember?" said Derek.

"A-and the videos?" said Trunks.

"I'll give those back too." Derek got off the chair of the kitchen. He stretched a little. "Well Goten, it's a little late now. Come on." he motioned Trunks to follow him.

"Are... are you gonna put me in the crib again?" said Trunks.

Derek grinned, "Actually, I want to use your butt as a pillow again. You've got a very soft and cute butt, you know. Especially after I oiled it." He chuckled slightly. "and I'm gonna keep you naked."

Trunks did not move for a moment. He almost preferred the crib to being used as a pillow. Derek lowered his eyebrows, to remind him he didn't have a choice.

"Okay okay," he got off the chair and followed Derek to his bedroom. The pillows were set up the same way they were when they left. The naked Trunks proceeded to climb on to the bed and Derek followed behind him.

Trunks was about to get underneath the blankets normally when Derek stopped him.

"Can't use my pillow when it's like that!" said Derek with a grin.

Trunks blushed and got on top of the pillows like he was this morning. He was a little shaken by Derek's change of attitude, and had no clue what to expect from the boy. The lavender haired boy tried to relax on the pillow when he felt some weight on his butt. He looked and saw Derek burying his face between his flawless butt cheeks.

"Ahh... such a sweet little butt!" said Derek. "It's even better without the diaper!"

A sweat drop formed on Trunks' forehead. _'This is gonna be a long night,'_ he thought. '_I hope he doesn't drool all over me again.' _He tried to close his eyes and fall asleep, occasionally Derek might rub his face into Trunks' butt a little bit more.

Then he felt himself being turned over onto his back and he stared up at Derek, smiling wickedly down at him.

"I almost forgot to give you your treat for being good at the park today." Derek said. "And we got time for a little fun before we catch some shut-eye." There was a change in Derek's voice again, he took that babying tone again for some reason.

Trunks stared nervously up at Derek as he begin to stroke Trunks' member until it became a boner, getting it all nice and hard.

Trunks' breathing quickened as Derek leaned forward, his mouth open wide and suddenly Trunks dick and balls were engulfed in Derek's wet mouth! Trunks gasped and squealed as Derek begin sucking on him. He had never felt anything like this before! It felt so much better than any handjob!

Derek released Trunks' little boy package for moment to watch the little boner throb in his saliva.

"Mmm, you taste good, baby!" Derek said, and then he engulfed Trunks' crotch-dick and balls-and resumed sucking on it.

Trunks screamed in pleasure, his head rolling from side to side, his mind going crazy with this brand new pleasure. He can feel his balls rolling around in Derek's mouth as Derek sucked on them, feel his penis throbbing against Derek's wet tongue!

Then Derek released Trunks' balls and his head started bobbing up and down, his mouth sliding up and down on Trunks' penis!

It was the most incredible feeling Trunks has ever felt, he kept on screaming and squealing with erotic pleasure. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and released his biggest blast of cum yet! Shooting cum right into Derek's mouth!

Derek swallowed the eight-year-old's seeds and gave the shaft a few more licks before releasing it and sitting up, licking his lips.

"Hmm, wow, your white sticky tastes good, baby!" Derek said as he turned the gasping and panting Trunks over onto his belly, getting his butt-pillow ready again. "Did you like that?"

"I... ahhh... mmm..." having his stamina been exhausted, Trunks began to slip from consciousness. He never answered Derek, and instead slipped into a quiet snore.

Derek smiled, "I guess I tired you out." He ran his finger up and down Trunks' butt a little more, occasionally catching a quiet gasp when the finger ran over his hole. He giggled slightly when it happened.

"Goten... quit touching...me there..." said Trunks in his sleep.

Derek raised an eyebrow. _'There it is again. There's something he's not telling me about his name.'_ Derek thought to wake him up to question him, but Trunks looked so cute lying on his pillow, completely naked and displaying his baby smooth butt to Derek. '_Tomorrow, I'm gonna figure this out.'_

With that, he laid his head on the soft little butt pillow, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Gohan5150's Author Note: **I have to admit, we kind of lost track of how long this part went on for. It was actually a pretty fun game of writing pin-pong, and I think it ended up being the longest part so far. This chapter starts to bring in some more exhibitionist elements rather than being focused on babying, although there is quite a bit of both.

**DBZFanGoten's Author's Note:** Gohan5150 and I had lot of fun writing this, and we hope you'll have fun reading this. We sorta went back to Gohan5150's original plot line from "Trunks the Exhibitionist," where he goes out naked or have on very little clothes and he gets very turned on by nearly being caught by other people. This is our longest part thus far but we hope we made it enjoyable enough to make up for it being so long.


	5. Chapter 4: A Friend Appears!

**Disclaimer: Gohan5150 and DBZFanGoten do not own Dragonball Z**

**Weakness from Space; Bad Time for Trunks**

**Warning: Shota, naked boys, diaper theme (worn, not used) and underage sex **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four <strong>  
><strong>A Friend Appears!<strong>

Trunks awoke to a brilliant sunlight and the smell of bacon and sausages. He yawned and sat up, it was then that he noticed that his bare butt was wet with Derek's saliva.

_Ugh...gross..._ Trunks thought in annoyance and disgust as he stretched his arms, _He drooled all over my butt!_

He looked around Derek's room, noticing that Derek wasn't there, and judging by a pleasant aroma in the air, he concluded that he was downstairs cooking breakfast. Aside from bacon and sausages, he also caught a whiff of scrambled eggs and...biscuit and white gravy! He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, following his nose.

At the doorway to the kitchen, he stopped. There was Derek, dressed as a chef, scrambling eggs on a skillet with a spatula. On the bar sat a dish of bacon and sausages, a dish of hot biscuit and a bowl of white gravy! Naked Trunks stood there in the door, staring at this delicious old-fashion big breakfast with his tongue hanging out, drooling all over the floor!

"G'morning, baby." Derek said, looking back at Trunks, still busy with the eggs. "Have a seat, It'll be ready momentarily."

Trunks wondered whether he'll be naked or in diapers today, but did not ask as he took his seat at the table, preferring not to give Derek ideas.

Two plates sat on the bar behind Derek, he turned around with the skillet and begin scraping the scrambled eggs off the skillet and onto the two plates. He put the skillet away into the sink and placed two strips of bacon, two sausages and a biscuit on both plates. Then he broke apart the biscuits before pouring gravy on them.

Trunks watched Derek preparing breakfast from the kitchen table with a dog-like hungry look, he was even drooling all over the table with his tongue hanging out as Derek approached him with the two place.

Halfway toward the table, Derek stopped and chuckled. "Baby, if you're going to be a dog, you should eat on the floor."  
>Derek placed one plate on the floor. Trunks stared at him in disbelief, first he had to play the part of the baby-slave, now Derek wanted him to play the dog? Derek laughed at the look on Trunks' face.<p>

"Just kidding," he said. "I wish I had my camera, the look on your face was priceless!"

Trunks relaxed as Derek picked the plate up off the floor and set it on the table in front of him.

Trunks picked up his fork and begin to eat. He noticed that he was eating slower and less than usual, as though the Sayian part of him was gone, he could no longer eat like one.

He kept an eye on Derek, as he tried to gobble down all the food he could. Derek had noticed this, and ate slightly faster, as if he were to race Trunks in cleaning his plate. Being the larger boy with the bigger appetite, Derek was easily able to finish before Trunks.

As the younger boy finished his food, Derek watched him in thought. _"There's something off about this kid. With the way he said Goten the other day... I don't know if he gave me his real name. I think I'll mess with him a little bit."_thought Derek, with a slightly even grin appearing on his face.

"So... _Goten_," started Derek, emphasising the name. "Are you almost done there? It's about time to put you in a diaper again."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, and a small droplet of sweat appeared on his head. _Why did he say "Goten" like that? _He swallowed the last of his eggs a little nervously. _Gotta stay focused, I'll go along with it._

"Y-yeah, just errr... let me finish my orange juice," he said, grabbing the glass and gulping it down.

"Ah, so little baby Goten is going to be a good boy huh?" said Derek, once again stressing when he said Goten. "Okay then Goten, since you're being a good boy, you don't have to baby talk."

_"Uh oh... I think he's on to me!" _panicked Trunks in his mind. He finished his orange juice and set the glass down before looking back at Derek a little nervously.

"Looks like you're done. Come on then Goten, let's go to the baby room!" said Derek, in a taunting voice.

Trunks reluctantly climbed off of the chair, and the naked eight year old followed Derek back to the baby's room. The all too familiar smell of a nursery hit his nose, causing him to blush. He had another reaction to this he did not expect; down between his legs his limp boyhood started showing signs of life and stood up. Trunks blushed a little more when he noticed this; the smell of a nursery had just turned him on.

Derek lifted Trunks up onto the changing table, and took a diaper out of the bag. Normally Trunks hated this, but now he was so conflicted. Part of him was actually hoping Derek would address his erection before diapering it.

The older boy lifted Trunks' naked legs and slid the diaper underneath him. He was about to simply tape it up when Trunks put his hands on the front pushing it away.

"Hmm? I thought you weren't going to fight this Goten." said Derek.

"I know but... you didn't do anything... with my..." he blushed deeper, and was unable to finish his statement. His erection ached a little and pushed the front of the diaper away, uncovering his hairless balls, sitting atop the soft material like two pearls in a clam.

_Hmm, he might lose his mind a little if I do it,_ thought Derek. _Maybe I can get him to say his real name while he's lost in pleasure._

Derek took Trunks' little member in his fingers and begin stroking gasped and threw his head back with a cry of erotic pleasure and then he lay there, panting happily as Derek molested him.

Derek chuckles at how easily Trunks can fall under an erotic spell. Knowing it would increase the feeling of pleasure in the younger boy's little dick, he stroked Trunks faster.

Trunks gasped and panted more heavily, enjoying the pleasure. Euphoric feelings radiated through his body, his erection being the source. Trunks moaned out and closed his eyes, letting it wash over him. Trunks knew what to expect from his mounting feelings, and loved it even though he knew it was wrong. But suddenly, Derek stopped and released Trunks' penis, causing Trunks to moan in protest.

"No...! Keep...going...!" Trunks panted.

"Oh, you want more...err...what's your name again?" Derek asked, stroking Trunks' dick very briefly and then letting go, causing Trunks to moan in despair, he wanted to climax right now!

_The trap is set, _Derek thought as he watched Trunks' erotic expression, he was clearly lost in a sexual haze, his mind should be clouded by it by now...

"Tru-" Trunks suddenly snapped out of it. "Goten! You know I'm Goten, Derek."

_Hmm... I almost got something there. Tru... Tru what? I'll try again..._thought Derek.

Once again he wrapped his fingers around Trunks' small member, but not tightly. Just enough so Trunks could feel them. He lightly pumped Trunks' member, and watched the boy's reaction.

Trunks twitched slightly, and let out a deep sigh, thankful his mounting pleasure had resumed. The eight year old let out a quiet moan of pleasure, wishing Derek would tighten his grip and increase his speed. But Derek did no such thing.

Instead he stuck to his slower pace, watching Trunks squirm with an amused look on his face. _Too easy..._thought Derek.

"Say your name, baby! Say you want Unky Derek to make you squirt white sticky!" As he increased his pace, ever so slightly.

A small amount of precum was leaking from the tip of Trunks' member. But Trunks seemed to be wise to Derek's efforts.

"Baby Goten wants Unky Derek to make me sqwirt white sticky!" shouted Trunks, bringing in a little baby talk, thinking Derek would have wanted to hear that.

Of course, that was not what Derek was after. _This kid won't break easily,_he thought.

Looking disappointed, Derek squeezed Trunks' balls, Trunks gasped in pain, his body jerked and writhed.

"Stupid little baby!" Derek said angrily, and before Trunks could stop him, he fastened the diaper up over his crotch, leaving the younger boy's dick crying for attention. "And do not touch yourself there, baby or you will be spanked a hundred times!"

Trunks winced at the gruff voice and rough hands pulling him off the table and onto the floor, his member still throbbing within the material of the diaper.

"But... I was almost..."

"Nope! You're not going to enjoy that today!" said Derek in a taunting voice. _At least not until I know the truth._ he then thought.

Trunks pouted up at Derek, looking hurt and confuse, Derek thought the expression on Trunks' face was both priceless and cute that he couldn't help but pull out a camera from his pocket and flashing a picture of Trunks' face.

"Now," said Derek, putting away his camera and striking up a thinking posture. "What to do with you today...?"

"Go outside?" Trunks put in hopefully, he haven't been in Derek's backyard before and he wanted some fresh air and sunlight. Besides... being outside and so close to orgasm sounded... exciting.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, baby." Derek said. "Okay, let's go. Maybe you can sunbathe that little butt of yours while you're playing outside."

Derek lead Trunks through his house to the back of it. The back door was opened, and Trunks had finally seen Derek's back yard. Luckily for Trunks, the back yard was fenced in; nobody would see him in his diaper. Still, his mind was caught between lusting desire, and the voice that says "think."

"Come on baby, you wanted to play outside!" said Derek with a grin.

"Right... coming!" said Trunks. He had indeed, dug himself into this. He took a deep breath, and planned to go through with it. Trunks took a few steps forward, and once again, his diaper clad body was out in open sunlight.

"You're a little pale, baby, wanna tan a little on the sun bathing chair?" said Derek.

Trunks' heart was racing, and his member was still hard. _I need to cum so bad... maybe if I'm on the chair... it can look like an accident._thought Trunks.

"Sh-sure Derek." He climbed onto the chair and laid face down, feeling the warm sun on his back.

"Now don't keep the same position for too long. I don't want you get get a bad sunburn." said Derek warningly.

Derek's attention seemed to have dozed off, or at least enough for Trunks, who began thrusting his little boyhood into the material of his diaper slightly, bringing himself closer and closer to release. He moaned and sweat, becoming lost to the pleasure. The boy was almost there...

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands running down his back. His heart skipped a beat and saw Derek behind him.

"Oh don't mind me, baby, just want that cute little butt of yours to see some sun too." He said. He undid Trunks' diaper and pulled the back open, revealing Trunks' bottom. The material of the diaper was still underneath his crotch, but Trunks felt paralyzed by fear that Derek had caught him masturbating.

He watched as Derek sat down at another chair next to his, and seemed to be sorting through some basket. A simple glance to the side would mean he would be in big trouble. But that was a risk Trunks was willing to take. The boy was so close to cumming he could almost taste it.

He continued to softly hump the diaper beneath him, going temporarily blind from pleasure.

_Almost..._

"Here baby, let me put this on you so your skin doesn't burn."

Trunks cringed as he felt sun-lotion-coasted hand on his shoulder. A light scent of coconut was in the air as the lotion was rubbed into Trunks' smooth hairless skin. He relaxed a little as Derek's hands moved down to his upper back, working its way down to his butt.

Derek's hand rubbed the lotion onto his butt, cupping both butt cheek, rubbing and squeezing them. They jiggled slightly as Derek did this, and deep inside, Trunks was begging to enjoy when Derek played with his butt. It was all he could do to not furiously hump the diaper in front of Derek to make himself cum.

"You like this, baby?" Derek asked, playing with the butt cheeks in front of him like a lump of fresh clay. He paused as he pried the butt cheeks apart, revealing the half-healed fucked butt hole."Just a reminder of who owns you." he said, and he spat at the hole, a single blob of spit landed on the butt hole. Trunks shuddered in disgust, but then he gasped as Derek shoved a thick, lotion-coasted finger into him. It slid in easily thanks to the lotion. Trunks squirmed slightly from a small amount of pain. Little waves of pleasure actually came from the mild penetration. Trunks blushed deeply and let out a moan. Derek chuckled lightly watching the boys reaction.

As Trunks was becoming lost to Derek's touch, he suddenly heard something.

"Trunks! Truunnnnks! Where are you?" shouted a higher pitched, familiar voice.

Trunks' head shot up. "Umm... what was that?"

"What was what?" said Derek, caught off guard by Trunks' reaction.

"Trunks! Are you around here?"

The voice seemed to be coming from behind the fence.

_Hmm, I think I have something now, _said Derek with a menacing grin.

He pulled his finger out of Trunks' butt and approached the fence. Then he shouted. "Hey kid, you lookin' for someone?" Said Derek.

"Oh no..." said Trunks. "It can't be, how did he know I was here!" panic'd Trunks quietly to himself.

"Yeah!" replied the voice from behind the fence. "My name's Goten, and I'm looking for my best friend Trunks!"

"Reaaaaally. You're Goten huh?" said Derek. He looked at Trunks with an evil grin.

"Uh huh, my friend Trunks looks like this," Derek was handed a photograph from beyond the fence.

"Hmm, I think I've seen him actually." said Derek.

"Really? Where is he?" said Goten.

"Go around to my front door, I'll let you in and tell you all about it," said Derek.

"Okay!" said Goten.

Derek turned and faced Trunks. "So... you're _NOT _Goten at all, huh? You're real name is Trunks!" said Derek, looking a little angry.

"Uhhhh... I umm..." Trunks was sweating bullets. "Ar...are you gonna hit me?"

Derek grinned, "Nope, for lying to me, I've got something better planned. Your best friend is going to see every photo and video I've made of you, because you lied!"

Trunks' eyes widened with fear, as Derek refastened the diaper. "Now get inside, baby! Time for you to say hi to your friend!"

They strode through the house toward the front door, Derek dragging a struggling Trunks by the hand.

"No, no, please!" Trunks begged, trying wildly to pull his wrist out of Derek's iron grip. "Not like this, please, don't let him see me like this!"

"Too late, little baby _TRUNKS_!" Derek spat, stressing on Trunks' name. "Should've thought of this before you used your friend's name!"

Trunks winced, Derek was squeezing his wrist a little too tightly. "How was I supposed to know he'd find me all the way out here?"

Derek did not reply and soon, much too soon for Trunks' liking, they've reached the door.

Derek reached up and slid back the bolt on the top of the door and then undid the rest of the locks. Then he pulled the door open.

On the door step, stood the cutest kid Derek has ever seen. His black hair was a mess, sticking up in two split-ends, but his cute, baby face more than make up for his bad hairdo. He was wearing an orange karate gi with a navy-blue long sleeves shirt underneath

Derek took one look at him and instantly wanted to pick this boy up and hug him tightly, but resisted the impulse as he opened the door wider.

"Hello," Derek said, "Won't you come in?"

"Sure!" Goten said happily, hopping over the threshold.

"NO! Goten, run-mmf!" Trunks did not like the way Derek was looking at Goten and wanted Goten to get away before it was too late. But Derek pressed his hand over Trunks's mouth.

"You be quiet," Derek hissed. "You're already in deep trouble for lying to me!"

Goten looked at the boy Derek was holding by the wrist, blinked for a moment, and quickly recognized him.

"Hi Trunks! I've been looking all over for you! Nobody seems to be able to use their powers anymore!" Goten's eyes wandered Trunks body and noticed his clothing was missing, and was in fact, wearing something else. Goten scratched his head, "Why are you wearing a diaper?"

Trunks' face turned completely red, almost brighter than Goten's gi. Derek released him so he could lock the door. Much like with Trunks, the locks were far out of Goten's short reach.

"I er... umm... Derek..." he fumbled his words, expecting his best friend to fall over laughing.

"Trunks lost his clothes," interrupted Derek, giving an evil smile. "See him now, he's such a baby, he's wearing a diaper!"

Goten looked over him quizzically. Derek had busted out laughing, as Trunks' eyes found the floor. A big sweat drop appeared on his head, waiting for Goten to do the same. However, that did not happen.

"See this? These are pictures of your best pal!" said Derek, picking up a batch of pictures and showing them to Goten. The boy stood on his tip toes out of curiosity as Derek cycled through a batch of pictures. In many of them, Trunks was naked, others he was diapered. In some he was hard.

Trunks closed his eyes, not wanting to know Goten's reaction.

Goten blinked over the picture of Trunks sporting a boner. "How did his..." not knowing what to call it, he simply pointed at it. "...that, get hard and pointy?"

"Well Goten, you see, Trunks gets excited from running around naked, and his little thing will get hard and pointy like that. It means it wants him to play with it." said Derek mischievously. "And when he plays with enough, it feels really good, and then this happens," as he cycled to another picture of Trunks in the middle of cumming.

Derek couldn't help but snicker, clearly this boy was younger than Trunks, he seemed so naive. "Follow me, I'll show you where we took most of these." said Derek, motioned Goten to follow him, and grabbing Trunks' wrist pulling him towards him.

Soon they were together in the baby's room. "See, this is where we first found out Trunks could shoot that white sticky stuff!" said Derek, with another devilish chuckle.

Goten didn't seem to notice anything suspicious from Derek. He looked at Trunks' diaper again. The young boy seemed perplexed by it.

Trunks felt he owe an explanation to his best friend, so he opened his mouth and stammered:

"G-Goten... I... I don't know what to say, Derek took me and... I couldn't fight back and..."

"What's wearing a diaper like?" Goten asked, not really paying Trunks any attention, but stared curiously at the diaper he was wearing. .

Trunks was caught off guard. "W-what!"

Derek laughed.

"What's wearing a diaper like?" Goten repeated. "It's been a long time since I was a baby... I forgot what it was like." said Goten.

Derek laughed again, thinking Goten was going to taunt Trunks. "Well Goten... if you want to know, I think these just might fit you. Take off your clothes and hop on the changing table!"

Derek of course, jokingly suggested it, not expecting that Goten would do this, but hoped so.

"Can we do all the things you did, Trunks?" asked Goten, clearly under the wrong impression that they were just playing some sort of fun game..

Derek stopped laughing, his face seemed stuck in it's laughing state, and stared at Goten. Trunks' face was frozen in a similar manner, only his looked more shocked.

"W-what!" stammered Trunks, unsure of whether he heard correctly or not.

"Well, Trunks seems to think it's fun, don't you, Twunks," said Derek in a taunting babyish voice. He turned back to Goten, but instead of seeing that cute little boy, he found an orange shirt being tossed in his face. He tossed it aside, and looked at Goten.

"Hey, what's the big ide-" Derek's eyes widened. Goten was untying his belt, and tossing it aside, greatly loosening his pants.

"This is gonna be fun!" said Goten, as he tossed his blue shirt towards where the orange one was. In a blink of an eye his pants fell to the ground, somehow his shoes had left his body with them. Derek's eyes widened a little further, as he laid eyes on the cutest little butt he had ever laid eyes on. Goten now stood there, naked as the day he was born.

Trunks watched in shock, hoping his friend could have helped him get out of this, he was willingly giving himself to Derek, not fully understanding what was going to happen to him.

Derek seemed equally shocked. "This... this can't be real." He looked at Trunks. "Your friend here... he's not quite as smart as you are, is he?"

Trunks had a massive sweat drop on his head, but still felt that he should defend his friend, even if he did lack intelligence . "I-it's not his fault...he...he lives...out of town..."

"Well, he'll be easy to manipulate," said Derek slyly. "Okay, Goten, let's get you up onto the changing table.

Sliding his hands under Goten's armpits, Derek lifted the naked seven-year-old. He froze, holding Goten in midair as he gazed at Goten's little flaccid penis, The ball sac beneath was loose and hairlessly smooth. For a few seconds, he stared at Goten's beautiful little crotch and he had to resist the urge to put it in his mouth and suck on it.

"Umm... aren't you going to put a diaper on me?" Goten asked, recalling Derek to earth.

Derek shook his head, trying to clear it. "Uh, yeah," and he laid Goten on his back on the changing table, his eyes never leaving Goten's crotch._ It looks more babyish than Trunks'! _he thought.

Derek's fingers traced their way up Goten's hairless legs and lightly touched the bottom of his balls. He gently rubbed them and touched them. It was a little smaller than Trunks' boyhood, somehow... more innocent.

"Does diapering usually take this long?" said Goten, looking a little uncertain as he watch Derek play with his privates. It felt weird, but it also felt good.

Derek shook his head, bringing himself back to reality again. Goten seemed to be blushing slightly at his prolonged nudity. _I wonder... maybe he can cum too..._

He looked around to the baby bag. "Right... err, first things first. We gotta put baby oil on you before the diaper!" Derek almost seemed dumbstruck by Goten's cuteness. He vaguely fumbled through the near by diaper bag, and eventually found a bottle of baby oil.

His hand slipped slightly as he tried to unscrew the lid. For once, Derek blushed slightly as he opened the lid. Trunks watched this, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Derek was the one who was bashful, and Goten was the one who was naked!

Derek put some oil into his hand, and rubbed it into Goten's legs, the prominent nursery smell filled the room. It was not long before Derek started rubbing the baby oil into Goten's small penis. He ran it up and down the short limp shaft.

Goten blushed a little more, "Do you have to rub my... that... so much?" he asked, still not knowing what to call his own body parts, as he never learned what to call it, and he never had to refer to them before .

Derek's mind was a little distracted, but managed to say, "Well... the diaper DOES touch this spot the most... this should feel good."

That made sense to Goten, so he laid back and accepted Derek's touch. There was a tickling feeling between his legs, not one that he had felt often. Derek told him it would feel good, and it seemed he was right. A small smile appeared on his face, enjoying these strange feelings. They seemed to build, as his normally limp boyhood had a new reaction, and seemed to slowly inflate in Derek's hand. Derek's eyes gleamed, and he smiled with delight.

Trunks watched from the sideline as his tormentor molested his best friend. He even wish to trade places with him, his member was still crying for release. But Derek had warned him not to touch himself. He whimpered as he slowly fell to the floor.

Derek increased his pace on Goten's boyhood, and Goten half giggle and half moan, it felt good and ticklish at the same time

"You're liking this, aren't you, Goten?" Derek asked as he used the other hand to feel Goten's bare hip and moved along to his butt.

"Uh-uh." Goten nodded. "But why are you touching my bottom?"

"I um..." Derek fumbled his words. There was something more appealing about maintaining Goten's childish curiosity. "The diaper touches there a lot too, gotta oil that, you know!" said Derek.

"Ohh... it might be easier to do that if I roll over, you know." said Goten.

"Y-yeah, right! You're right Goten. Go ahead and roll over!" said Derek. His hands trembled, he could not believe this was actually happening. It was like a dream.

Goten rolled over and adjusted himself so he was laying face down. Derek then took additional baby oil into his hands and began to rub it into Goten's back, shoulders, legs, and finally into his butt.

Trunks watched helplessly as Goten giggled again from this treatment. His erection ached in the confinement in his own diaper. Goten didn't find anything wrong with what Derek was doing, he was simply enjoying this.

Derek rubbed oil on Goten's virgin butt crack. He rubbed it... rubbed it, and rubbed it some more. Goten's butt seemed to have hypnotised him in a way that Trunks' did not.

"Derek... my... thingy feels kinda funny when you touch my butt there..." said Goten.

"Oh... umm," Derek almost fell over. "Right... roll over on to your back. I can help you there."

Goten did as Derek had instructed. He was really just hoping Derek would rub him between the legs some more, to him, that felt better than having his butt played with. Derek was bringing out strong feelings from deep inside him. He spread his legs slightly, wanting to be rubbed more, he felt something strange, but good, was going to happen soon. And he wanted more than anything for these good feelings to surface.

Trunks wanted to yell at Goten, to tell him to get away, that what Derek was doing to him was wrong! But where could he run? They were both trapped inside the house with no power to break out. And if he said anything now, Derek might hurt him and/or Goten. He couldn't let that happen, so he stayed silent as he helplessly watch his best friend being molested without realizing it.

Goten squirmed a little and moaned in pleasure. Derek's eyes widened and knew what was going on. The moment of truth was at hand. He increased his pace with one hand massaging Goten's member, the other fondling his balls.

"D-Derek... I think I'm about to...pe-peh-peeeooooaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Goten cried out, as his body convulsed and twitched, as his erection began to throb wildly in Derek's hand, and for the first time in his young life, released a small spurt of cum into the air, landing on Derek's hand and on Goten's belly. Goten moaned loudly in pleasure and spread his body out as Derek released his softening boyhood. It was as if Goten melted on the changing table from the pleasure.

Derek licked his hand, tasting Goten's cum. Goten's cum had a sweeter taste to it than Trunks'. He then took a baby wipe and began to clean the cum off of Goten.

"You're such a cutie! In fact, I think I'll call you cutie!" said Derek.

Goten merely sighed in pleasure. He finally regained his composure as Derek finally pulled out a diaper and lifted Goten's legs. He slid the white padded material underneath Goten's butt, and slowly pulled up the front, covering Goten's small penis, as Derek applied the tapes.

"There you go, cutie! You're diapered just like your best friend!" He looked over to Trunks. Derek snickered, "Oh my." He noticed the big pulsing bulge in the front of Trunks' diaper. "Goten, cutie, I think your friend needs a little help." said Derek in a babyish voice.

Goten manage to sit up and looked at Trunks. The lavender haired boy blushed nervously, knowing what Derek meant.

Goten looked a little confused, "Trunks looks okay, what do you mean, Derek?"

Derek giggled, "His thingy, he wants to shoot white sticky! And I think he wants you to rub him through his diaper to do it!"

Trunks was taken by surprise. "Wait, I.. umm... err..."

"Wanna make your best friend feel like you just did?" Derek asked Goten. Then he had a sly grin. "If you want... you can change him afterwords..." His grin grew even larger.

"Of course! Trunks is my best friend! I love sharing things with him!" said Goten. It was all Derek could do to not laugh uncontrollably, as he lifted Goten off of the changing table and towards Trunks.

Derek took Goten's wrist and guided his hand towards Trunks' crotch. "Just put your hand here, and rub nice and easy!" Derek told him.

Trunks watched in shock. His oblivious friend was about to molest him!

"N-no...Goten, wait..." Trunks said feebly as Goten's palm landed on Trunks' crotch and he instantly became very still and quiet as Goten rubbed him through his diaper.

Derek stood behind Goten, pretending to be watching but really, he was staring at Goten's diapered butt, wishing he had X-ray vision...

Trunks was beginning to lose his mind. He had wished Derek let him cum earlier, and now... Goten was making it happen. His member throbbed in his diaper, wanting a tighter grip around it. Wanting a faster pace, and wanting his long awaited release to finally happen.

"Is it good Trunks?" asked Goten curiously.

Trunks was at a lost for words, he only wanted his long awaited release that Derek had denied him. He closed his eyes, he just didn't care anymore if it was Derek or Goten.

"T-tighter Goten. I just want..." he was unable to finish his sentence. Goten nodded curiously, and as Trunks had requested, he held Trunks' erection tighter through the diaper. Trunks squirmed and groaned, he felt his member twitch. His hips thrust a little, and his eyes suddenly widened. Trunks let out a loud moan as the inside of his diaper began to feel warm and sticky. His member throbbed in the diaper as he came, and laid down backwards, seeing stars before his eyes. A little drool leaked out of his mouth.

"Trunks? Are you okay?" Goten asked, looking honestly worried.

Derek laughed, "He's fine, he was just waiting a little too long to let out his sticky stuff." he said. "I think he could use a change now though." He looked at Goten, "wanna change your best friend?" said Derek.

Goten looked at Derek with a curious frown. "What's white sticky?" he asked.

Goten hadn't paid much attention when he himself did the same thing Trunks did, and Derek had wiped him clean before he even notice.

"Uh," said Derek,quite unsure of how to explain this to a blissfully ignorant seven-year-old. "Open Trunks' diaper and find out."

Trunks laid there, gasping and panting from his orgasm, and he made no move to sit up.

Goten sat down on his knees in front of Trunks and under Derek's instructions, he undid the taps and opened the front. It was wet, sticky and gooey inside. Goten looks at it in wonder.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, finally finding the courage to stick his finger into it and looking at it closely.

"It's white sticky, cutie." Derek said.

Goten rubbed the stuff between his finger and thumb and asked: "Where it come from?"

Both Derek and Trunks sweat-dropped.  
>Derek reached forward and lifted Trunks' flaccid member with a finger. "It came from his thingy,"<p>

Goten frowned. "But I thought only pee comes out of this." he said, taking Trunks' dick in his fingers and rolling it

At that, Derek fell flat on his back with his legs in the air out of shock. He got back up, wiping his cheek with a handkerchief.

"Well, sometimes this white sticky stuff can shoot out. See, when your thingy gets, hard..." Derek scratched his head, wanting to keep Goten viewing this innocently. "It wants you to play with it. It's done after you shoot the white sticky. It feels good to squirt that out. You just made your best friend feel great!"

"Really?" said Goten, raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't believe me, just ask him." said Derek.

Goten looked at Trunks, who was still seeing stars and drooling a little out of his mouth in a state of bliss.

"He looks tired," noted Goten.

"That can happen when it feels REALLY good," said Derek. "Lets get baby Trunks cleaned up and into a new diaper," said Derek as he grabbed the box of wipes and a new diaper. He placed the box of baby wipes next to Goten. "Okay cutie, take these little wipes, and clean Trunks' little body here. Be sure to get around his thingy real good." said Derek.

Goten nodded and pulled a wipe out of the small box. He moved closer to Trunks' crotch area, getting in between Trunks' legs.

"Get the diaper out from under him first," Derek told him.

"Oh," Goten backed up a little and pulled the diaper out from under Trunks' butt. Then he got back in position in front of Trunks' not-so-private areas. He took Trunks' small penis and balls in the wipe and begins cleaning it, unaware of what this action would do.

In the middle of clearing it, Trunks' dick stood up hard against Goten's wipe-covered hand.

Goten stopped and put the wipe away, staring at his best friend's member.

"Already?" Goten asked, poking the erected member with a finger and watching it sway back and forth. "But Trunks looks too tired to play, why does his... thingy wants to play?"

Derek scratched his head as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head. "Well, Trunks is a little too tired. Sometimes his thingy can get a little excited on its' own." _I don't want Trunks to just cum again; he's been really bad by lying about his name._"He's all good and clean now, so let's just put his new diaper on. Sometimes his thingy needs a break too." He unfolded the diaper and set it down near Trunks. Derek then pushed Trunks' legs together and lifted them up and slid the diaper underneath his butt, before spreading his legs again.

"Okay cutie, you can finish," said Derek.

Goten nodded, and pulled the front of the diaper up over Trunks' crotch. He then applied the tapes as best he could, but it looked slightly loose and flimsy.

Goten blushed, "Umm... I don't think I did it right."

Derek took a closer look. _Oh that would fall off for sure. Could be funny later though..._ He snickered, "It's fine cutie, it's about time for him to nap anyway." said Derek. Derek then turned his attention to the crib. _While the baby is napping, I can have fun with cutie here..._

Derek picked Trunks up in his arms and laid him in the crib, where he rolled over and went right off to sleep.

"How about you and I play a game, cutie?" Derek said as he took Goten's hand and led him out of the room.

"Okay! What kind of game?" Goten asked eagerly.

"How about 'Doctor'?" Derek suggested_. Please say yes, so I can look at your butt while giving you a checkup!_Derek begged him inside his head.

"Okay!" Goten said brightly, he loves games, even if he didn't know how to play.

They walked into the living room; Derek grinning from ear to ear...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Gohan5150 : **In this chapter, we decided to try a couple of different things. Things are slightly rougher for Trunks, but things get pretty fun as it goes on. Not much else to say but I hope you enjoy it! Future chapters may take longer, as DBZFanGoten explains, Google's new privacy policy scared us from a very efficient writing tool. But that will not stop us.

**DBZFanGoten:** Yay! Goten finally appeared! He'll make the story fun to write and, I hope, fun to read! A sort of comic relief. We don't know when we'll update for the fifth chapter, with Google being an idiot with the new privacy policy, but you can be sure that we'll do it eventually. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5 Doctor Derek

**Disclaimer: Gohan5150 and DBZFanGoten do not own Dragonball Z**  
><strong>Weakness from Space; Bad Time for Trunks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>  
><strong>Doctor Derek<strong>

Derek couldn't believe this was happening. He had the cutest boy he had ever seen in his home, and he voluntarily stripped naked for a diapering in front of him.

Young Goten seemed childishly oblivious to what Derek was really doing. And that young innocence seemed valuable to Derek, it made Goten seem cuter, simply by the fact that he didn't understand what was going on. Derek snapped back to reality when he nearly tripped walking into the living room and bumped into a wall.

"Mister Derek, are you okay?" Goten asked, looking up at Derek with concern.

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm fine. Just a bump..." He stared at Goten's half-naked body for a few seconds, getting lost in the boy's baby-smooth skin, feeling compelled to simply rip the boy's diaper off, but he resisted. "Errr... what were we doing?" said Derek, looking a little embarrassed.

"We were gonna play doctor!" chirped Goten cheerfully. But then, he looked slightly saddened, "but I don't know how to play..."

"Right, right... 'doctor.' Umm..." Derek tried to keep his thoughts together, but his eyes were drawn to the seven-year-old's body again and he lost focus.. "I err... I'll teach you how to play. Just let me go find some doctor stuff. Wait here." said Derek.

"Okay!" said Goten. And with that, Derek walked out of the living room, shaking his head, trying to clear it.

_'He's so cute, I can't think straight!'_ thought Derek. He looked down between his legs, and found himself pitching a tent. A rather uncomfortable tent. _ 'Ugh... I'd love too but... he's too cute! I can't do it, I love him like that!' _ Lamented Derek in his head. He shook his head, trying to stay focused and made his way to his room. _'Okay, maybe I can think clearly if I delay taking off his diaper.' _After sorting through some of the more un-kept parts of his room, he found a play doctor kit with a stethoscope. It even had a little white lab coat.

Derek put on the little lab coat, and hung the stethoscope around his neck. Then he took the bag of play doctor supplies and returned to little Goten, happily waiting for him, wearing nothing but a diaper.

There was an uncomfortable strain inside Derek pants, but he tried to remain focused. "Hello, Doctor Derek has arrived!" He declared.

"Hi Dr. Derek!" greeted Goten happily.

"You must be Goten, here for a regular check up?" said Dr. Derek.

"Ummmm... I guess so!" said Goten.

"Well then, let's start with your pulse," said Derek, taking part of the stethoscope, put it in his ears, and took the other in hand. He needed to be focused on Goten's baby smooth, flawlessly hairless chest. As he approached it, it felt like time slowed down, he so wanted to lick and tease the boy's little nipples. He tried to remain focused, and put the stethoscope to Goten's chest.

Goten suddenly giggled, feeling the cold metal against him. "That tickles!" he said. His diaper rustled with a slight squirm.

"Heh... I err... um, oh, take some deep breaths please," said Dr. Derek, trying not to be distracted. If he didn't control himself, then either Goten would end up getting raped, or things would get sticky in his pants.

Goten took his deep breaths, letting his chest rise and fall a little.

"Your pulse and breathing seem normal." He put the stethoscope away and looked into his doctor bag. He had a very angry erection in his pants, demanding Derek's attention, but he resisted. "Hmm, what next..." said Derek.

There was one of those Popsicle stick things used to look inside a person's mouth, and one of those otoscope for looking in someone's ear. He also saw a couple of different thermometers, one labeled "oral," and the other "rectal." He stared at it for a moment, rectal would mean Goten would have to get naked. But Derek wanted to keep things casual and cute at first. His erection ached at the thought of Goten naked, getting a thermometer up his butt.

He pushed the thought out of his head, shaking his head vigorously_, 'Not yet, not yet, not yet!_' he thought. He looked to the other tools in the bag.  
><em>'I don't want to rape this kid,'<em> Derek thought, pretending to search in his bag while watching Goten out of the corner of his eye. '_He's too cute and innocent for that. Oh, I know!' _his eyes brightened as he imagined himself playing with Goten's little boy parts, making it seems like an innocent check-up game. _'I'll play with his cute little body, but I won't rape him!_' His face split into an evil grin as he imagined himself humping Trunks' butt like there's no tomorrow._ 'I'll just relieve myself by raping that naughty boy when Goten is napping, as an additional punishment for lying!'_

Looking delighted with the idea that has formed in his head, he withdrew the otoscope from the bag and proceeded to look into Goten's cute little ears.

Derek brushed some of Goten's hair out of the way and peered into the little boy's ears. Or at least he tried to. His eyes would gaze down Goten's perfectly smooth body occasionally. He would try to continued pretending to be a doctor.

"Doctor Derek?" said Goten.

"Hmm? What is it cutie?" he said.

"Can you see my brain with that thingy? Trunks always says my brain is too small, but I think he's wrong!" said the little boy.

Derek thought for a moment, this was obviously something Trunks would occasionally tease him about, and Derek could see why. Of course, Derek also wanted to stay on Goten's trusting side.

"Oh that's silly. I'm sure you've got a good big healthy brain! Let me look," said Derek, trying to take his mind off of Goten's southern regions. Of course, he couldn't really see Goten's brain, but he loved that kid's smile.  
>"Oh wow, you've got a perfectly normal sized brain cute! Don't ever let Trunks make fun of it, you're just as smart as he is!" Said Derek, sort of aware that he was lying just to keep Goten happy.<p>

"Wow really! Cool! I knew my brain wasn't small! Thank you Doctor Derek!" chirped Goten.

"Okay... what next..." said Derek, looking through the bag of Doctor toys. In there he saw a scale, an actual working scale. "We can check your weight!" said Derek, placing the scale in front of Goten. "Just stand on it."  
>Goten stared quizzically at the scale for a moment, bending down, causing his diaper to crinkle a little. As Derek watched, his erection strained his pants a little further, he even sweat a little.<p>

"What about what it says here, Doctor?" said Goten.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" he knelt down next to Goten.

"Right here, it says... 'For...mmmost acc... accu..."

"Accurate," said Derek, noticing Goten wasn't exactly a top level reader.

"Accurate... re-re-reading... the user... sh-should be n-naked. For most accurate reading, the user should be naked!" said Goten, proud that he read the small line on the scale. "Does that mean I have to take my diaper off, Doctor Derek?"

Derek's eyes widened for a moment, and a sweat drop appeared on his head.

_'Oh god, I'm so horny! If he gets naked now, I might cream my pants!' _thought Derek.

Goten was already putting his hands on one of the tapes on the side, and was about to undo it, but he seemed to be waiting for Derek's answer.

_'Okay, stay strong Derek, you can do this,'_thought Derek to himself as he nodded at Goten.

Goten smile innocently as he peeled the tape off, causing the diaper to fall to his feet. Derek's eyes instantly fell on Goten's cute little flaccid penis. He was itching to lift the cute little dick and massage those cute little balls.

Goten was oblivious to Derek's stare as he step up onto the scale.

Derek was sweating bullets now, he was so close to raping that cute little butt now that he could barely control himself.

He moved to stand next to Goten, one hand adjusting the scale, the other wandered toward Goten's bare butt, and starting rubbing it in circular motion.

"Doctor Derek?" Goten said, looking sideway at older boy next to him. "Why are you rubbing my bottom?'

"Oh...uh..." Derek said, trying to think, he did not seem able to remove his hand from Goten's butt, it was so baby-soft and firm that his hand didn't want to leave it. "I'm just checking it, making sure you have a healthy butt." he lied. He was blushing scarlet, and soon his nose would squirt blood! "You weigh fifty pounds and your height is three foot, nine inches. Excuse me, I'll be right back..."

He seized his right wrist with his left hand and yanked it away from Goten's butt, which was harder than he thought, it was as though his hand was glued to those cute little mounds of flesh

He held his right hand as it made its' own attempts to get back to Goten's butt, as though it had a mind of its own. He left the room and went into the bathroom, where his nose pour blood and his pants flew open as the boner inside it broke the button and zipper.

He rushed over to the sink and held his bleeding nose over it while he fiddles with his boner inside his underwear.

_'He is so cute, I can't stand it!_' he thought as he washed his face, cleaning off the blood. Face cleaned, he looked down at his boner. _'I gotta take care of this before I go crazy on him."_

He went back to his room to find Goten laying on his back in bed.

"Goten, are you tired? Ready for a nap?" Derek asked hopefully, he was becoming eager to rape Trunks' butt!

"No, I just thought it would be easier to check my pee-pee if I lay down like this."

"W-wh-what?' Derek stammered. "Why?"

"Well, you checked my bottom, right?" Goten replied innocently. "Checking to see if it was healthy. I wanna see if my pee-pee's healthy too.

"I'm sure it's quite healthy, Goten." Derek said weakly, he could feel another nose bleed coming on.

"How do you know?" asked Goten. "You didn't check it, what if it's sick?"

Derek nearly fainted. _'God, this kid is beyond naive! He wouldn't last one second in a neighborhood of horny people!" _

"It umm..." Derek sweat nervously. His erection demanded attention. "It looks fine to me. I'm sure it's ok."

"But you gotta check it!" said Goten urgantly.

_'This kid won't take no for an answer,'_thought Derek. He could feel the pulse of his erection in his pants.

"Oh-ok, I'll check it I just um..." Derek thought for a moment. "I need to find the right tool for it! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" said Derek.

"Okay!" said Goten happily. Derek made his way to the baby's room, desperate to relieve himself in some way.

Meanwhile, in the baby's room, Trunks was beginning to stir.

"Ugh... what happened..." said Trunks to himself. He sat up in the crib, in a sleepy daze for a moment, when he noticed Goten's discarded clothing on the floor. "Oh... right, Goten." This was a bit a trouble for him, his best friend was probably being molested by Derek right now, he had to do something! Trunks shook his head and climbed over the wall of the crib, and with a careful decent, landed on the ground.

"Alright, now where's Goten..." Trunks muttered to himself, also trying to plot what he'd do about Derek. Suddenly the door burst open, and in came Derek, wearing a doctor's outfit. He frantically shut the door behind him.

"Derek, there you are, what are you doing with Goten!" demanded the diapered eight year old, forgetting for a moment he was powerless.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what I'm trying not to do! Your friend's just too cute, baby!" said Derek. He gazed at Trunks, and the lavender haired boy wasn't sure if he was looking at him, or at his very loose fitting diaper. Whatever the case, Trunks did not like the look in Derek's eye.

"Come here!" shouted Derek, but without waiting for Trunks to move, Derek quickly grabbed the rim of the loose diaper and ripped it off of Trunks, stripping him completely naked.

"Agh! What are you doing!" said Trunks, expecting Derek to rape him. He was undoing his belt and dropped his pants and underwear, revealing an erection that looked ready to explode. Derek then looked at the naked Trunks before him, picked up the diaper and... folded it in half around his own erection, furiously pumping himself.

"Just... borrowing this..." said Derek. The older boy soon fell to his knees with a serious look of tension. He let out a loud moan, and then a sigh of relief, shuddering as his long tempted penis released into the diaper. "Ahhh... so much better," said Derek, looking very relaxed.

"Derek... did you just..."

"Y-yes, and you're lucky your friend's waiting for me to come back, otherwise I would have just done it in your butt!" shouted Derek. "Me and Goten are playing right now, you get back in the crib and I'll play with you later!" said the older boy.

"Wait, what do you mean playing?" asked Trunks.

Derek pulled his pants back up, and without saying anything, picked the naked Trunks up, and tossed him into the crib. Trunks looked back up in confusion, and saw Derek leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Trunks wanted to know what was going on, what Derek was doing with Goten. He was so desperate to know that even though he knew he was supposed to stay in the crib, especially since Derek tossed him back in it, he climbed over the bars and hung there for a second, looking down to moderate his landing so Derek wouldn't hear him. He dropped and landed on his feet, as silence as a cat.

He crept over to the door and reached for the doorknob, he tried to turn it, but it was locked. Dismayed, he pressed his ear to the door, trying to see if he could hear anything. But he couldn't. He hung his head and said "I'm sorry, Goten, there's nothing I can do."

He turned around and climbed back into the crib, as he was sure Derek would be mad if he found Trunks outside it again.

Back outside of the baby room, Derek let out a sigh of relief, _'Whew,' _he thought. _'I was almost a bit of an animal! Maybe now I can play with Goten and not end up raping him!'_

"Hi Doctor Derek!" said Goten as he saw Derek turn around a corner of the hallway. He was still lying there, completely naked, legs spread why. "Did you find the thing you need to check my pee-pee?"

"Oh... um." Derek's mind hit a snag, he never actually found a tool for that. "I errr, had to reference the manual actually." He knelt down next to Goten, sitting perpendicular to the boy. "The first thing I gotta check is..." Derek's mind fumbled a little. '_Okay, you rubbed him off before, he seemed to like it,' _thought Derek to himself. _ 'He won't find this weird.' _"I um... got to feel it, make sure the skin around it is healthy." said Derek, and he put his hand on the boy's limp, squishy boyhood. Goten's dick was just as smooth as his butt, very small and almost baby-like. He put his hands on Goten's little balls too, handling them. Much to his surprise, Goten giggled.

"That tickles!" said Goten in between giggling. That eased a little of Derek's tension.

"Good, that's err, normal." Derek took a long look at that little penis and licked his lips, but then shook his head,_ 'No no no, he'd freak out from that! Just rub him!' _He thought to himself. "Now errr, ahem," he tried to take on a more official doctor's voice. "A healthy penis is supposed to stiffen in response stimulation, and it is supposed to feel pleasant. Just relax and we can, um... test it."

"Okay!" chirped Goten, who laid out on his back and spread his legs, smiling up at the ceiling innocently.

Derek took a deep breath,_ 'Okay, you did this to him before, he'll like it again!' _he thought. He took Goten's small limp penis in hand and began to gently stroke it.

Goten laid his head back and enjoyed the pleasurable sensation that was spreading through his little body from his limp boyhood that was slowly stiffening in Derek's fingers.

"Oooh...that feels good," Goten sighed, laying his head back.

Still stroking Goten's little boyhood, Derek smiled as he looked down at Goten's face. _'He is SO cute!' _he thought with glee .

"You like that, don't you, cutie?" Derek asked, now stroking an half-erected boyhood.

"Hm-hmm." Goten moaned happily, nodding his head.

"Good, cuz I'll have to check this often..." Derek paused, thinking up an excuse to get his hands on Goten's little dick as often as possible. "...Just to be safe, it might develop a pee-pee cancer later on. Don't worry..." he added as Goten look both scared and confused. "If I check this often enough, I might be able to prevent it, uh, stop it from happening."

"What's cancer?" asked Goten, still looking scared and confused.

"Uh..." said Derek, wondering how best to explain this, but then he decided to give him an fictional description of a cancer. "It's a sickness that gives you cooties and your pee-pee will fall off, turning you into a girl."

"WHAT?" Goten yelled, looking both stunned and horrified. "But I don't wanna be a girl, they're gross!"

"Don't worry, cutie," Derek said soothingly, kissing Goten's cheek. "I'll make sure that won't happen to you, just as long as I check this..." he wiggles Goten's fully-erected boner. "...every hour or so,"

"Whatever you need to do, Doctor Derek! I don't wanna be a girl!" said Goten.

"Shhhh," cooed Derek. "All you need to do to prevent it, is to just relax." Derek continued to gently stroke Goten's little erection. Goten tried to lay back a little, as Derek added, "just relax while I massage it, and everything will be ok."

Being comforted by this, Goten tried to lay back some. "Okay Doctor Derek." He watched as Derek continued to masturbate him, feeling the pleasure, letting it radiate over his body. "Doctor Derek... is it okay if I spread my legs a little? I think it might feel better..."

"Well of course, cutie, if it makes you feel better, then do it!" said Derek. As he said this, Goten spread his legs some, giving Derek better access to his boyhood. With his free hand, Derek started fondling Goten's balls while the other rubbed his little dick. Goten appeared to be in a state of bliss, as he closed his eyes while laying back, occasionally letting out a moan.

"How long do you need to rub it, Doctor Derek?" asked the blissful boy between quiet moans.

"Until it feels so good that you can hardly stand it!" Derek replied, eying Goten's cute little body with lustful eyes

The hand massaging Goten's balls lowered down and a finger touched his little butthole and then it went back to stroking his balls again.

_'I'm going crazy, I wanna suck him!' _Derek thought, he held himself back for as long as he could, but the temptation was becoming too strong. He was sweating bullets as he gazed down at the cute little angelic body in front of him, and so he decided to use his role as a doctor and Goten's total blissful ignorance to his advantage once again.

"Your pee-pee is filling up with girl juice," said Derek. Despite his state of blissful pleasure, Goten looked concerned. "It's like poison! It doesn't come out easy, but if I massage it enough..."

"C-can you suck it out, Doctor Derek?" said Goten, his voice shaking a little.

"Well I could... wait what!" said Derek, caught completely off guard.

"My big brother said if a snake ever bites you, if you put your mouth on it, and suck the poison out and spit it!" said Goten, looking a little dire.

'_My god,_' thought Derek. _'It's like a written invitation. He WANTS me to suck it!'_Derek shook his head, trying to gain his focus. "Y-yes! Your brother is very smart, in a pinch that can be done, and you know what, I don't have the equipment. That's what we'll have to do!"

"Please hurry! I don't wanna be a girl!" said Goten.

"Okay then, the better it feels, the more it's working!" said Derek. He took a deep breath, licked his lips and eagerly opened his mouth, taking Goten's small boyhood in there, sucking on it quite hard. Goten squealed and squirmed a little.

"Oooh... feels... good... Doctor... harder! I can feel it working!" shouted Goten excitedly.

_'This is too easy!'_thought Derek, happily sucking on the young boy, loving the taste of his penis.

Goten was breathing a little quicker now, believing Derek's "therapy" was doing its thing. There was a unfamiliar tingling feeling in his boyhood as Derek sucked on it. It was strange, but... not unpleasant either. Goten's biggest concern would be getting that "girl juice" out of him though. As Derek had explained, the better it feels, the better it's working. He spread his legs slightly, it felt just a little better when Derek had more room.

Meanwhile, in Derek's head, was a mix of excitement and disbelief. Here he was, sucking on the cutest little boy he ever laid eyes on, and he was enjoying it! He seemed so childish and playful, giggling slightly as Derek's tongue poked against Goten's foreskin.

He couldn't help but notice the way Goten would occasionally squirm out of pleasure... It seemed almost babyish, more-so with his discarded diaper in view. 'I'm gonna love changing this kid,' thought Derek.

"Doctor Derek... it feels kinda funny," moaned Goten, feeling the mounting pleasure within Derek's moist mouth. Derek's hands were trembling as he sucked the seven year old off, feeling himself get stiff in his own pants. Suddenly, just as Goten was reaching his orgams peak, he felt the urge to use the bathroom. "Doctor Derek, stop, I'm gonna pee!" he yelled, suddenly struggling to get out from beneath Derek, but Derek held him down firmly and continued to suck on him.

Goten was now half-frightened, he was realizing just how weak he was, he couldn't even shake Derek off to rush to the bathroom! And suddenly, he didn't care, the pleasurable feeling was building, he stopped resisting and lay there in the state of blissful oblivion.

Derek felt Goten's dick on his tongue, felt it twitch and then slowly went limp again. It was a dry orgasm. Derek kept sucking on it for a few moments, while Goten lay there in a blissful haze. He was breathing hard, as though he had just ran a mile.

Derek stopped sucking on Goten and lifted the little boy's legs up and slid a diaper under his butt. He fastened the diaper up and picked Goten up, cradling the smaller boy in his arms like a baby.

"We'll have to do that again later, cutie," he said, kissing Goten's cheek. Oh, how he loves this kid, even more so than Trunks!

"Why?" was the cute, innocent question from Goten. He was looking tired, his eyes were drooping. That dry orgasm had worn him out.

"It's just an extra precaution," Derek said, taking advantage of Goten's tired mind to kiss the smaller boy on the lips. It was such a quick kiss that Goten's mind barely register it. "we have to make sure we get ALL the girl juice out of you."

"Can't...can't you...suck it...all out...now?" asked Goten, his speech was slowed due to falling asleep in Derek's arm.

Derek nearly fell over in shock at the question, but recovered himself.

"Not right now," Derek said gently while a sweat drop drip down the side of his head. "You're tired. We may continue after your nap."

Derek carried Goten to the baby's room where Trunks was staying. He pulled open the door and Trunks, who has been standing with his ear glued to the door, fell out, landing sideway at Derek's feet.  
>Trunks, Derek was pleased to see, was still naked, the diaper lay on the floor where Derek had left it.<p>

"I'll deal with you in a minute, Baby," Derek said, stepping on Trunks' back and into the room, as though Trunks was a doormat, knocking the wind out of Trunks in the process. "Goten is such a cutie, I think I want to keep him forever." he said, laying Goten down in the crib and brushing his black, split-end hair fondly. "Now while he's taking a nap..." Derek said, turning and walking back to Trunks, who was still recovering from being stepped on. "I think I'll have fun with your sweet little butt."

He grabbed Trunks' ankle and dragged him out of the room by his leg.

'"Now," Derek said, closing the door to the baby's room, and picking Trunks up by the hair, his feet dangling a foot or so from the floor. "Why aren't you wearing your diaper, and why were you out of your crib?"

"The...the diaper had... your goo on it! I wasn't going to wear it if it had your goo all over it!" Trunks said indignantly.

Derek tucked Trunks under his arm and swatted his bare butt.

"Stupid baby!" Derek hissed in rage, swatting Trunks' rear again. "You...wear...it...whether...you...want...to...or...not!" he ranted, speaking each word as he land swat after swat on Trunks' butt.

"Ouch! Ooh! Ah! YOUCH!" Trunks cried as he was spanked while dangling under the arm of the larger boy. "Okay, okay!" he yelled, desperately wanting the spanking to be cut short.

Derek chuckled as he rub and stroke Trunks' pink butt. "Heh heh heh, good baby."

Trunks sighed with relief, thankful the spanking was over. But then, a sudden pain in his butt made him yelp. Derek had shoved a finger roughly into Trunks' butthole, causing Trunks' body to jerk and then he squirmed with discomfort under Derek's arm.

Derek walked toward the living room with his finger wiggling in Trunks' butthole. Trunks feeling a little more than creeped out, as though a warm, hard worm was burrowing up his butt.

"We're going to have a lot of fun," Derek said, entering the living room, "And by "we", I meant me!" he said, pulling his finger out of Trunks' butt. Trunks yelped again, the finger's sudden exit from his butthole hurts just as much as its' sudden entrance. Derek then dropped Trunks onto the floor at his feet.

"Your little friend drove me nuts," said Derek. He began to unfasten his belt. "But I gotta play with you too," he grinned.

Trunks looked up at him nervously, still cringing a little at the pain in his butt. He mustered a little defiance. "What did you do to Goten!"

Derek chuckled as he tossed the play doctor coat aside, "Oh don't worry about him, worry about what I'm going to do to you. You need to be punished for lying to me and taking your diaper off!" said Derek, dropping his pants to the ground.

"B-but... you ripped it off me! And you tossed me back in the crib naked!" said Trunks.

"There you go, lying again!" said Derek, pinning Trunks and pushing a finger into his butt again, simply making up an excuse to punish Trunks again.

The younger boy yelped in pain, "Ooww! S-stop it!"

"You're just a troublemaker, aren't you, TRUNKS!" said Derek, emphasizing the lavender haired boy's name.

Trunks felt the invader leave his butthole. Immediately he turned over to rub his injured area. He closed his eyes, not paying attention to Derek. He heard something drop the floor but he was more interested with nursing his wound. Suddenly something was thrown to his face, something smelly. Trunks opened his eyes and saw Derek's briefs had been tossed there. Out of disgust, he tossed them aside, being completely grossed out.

"Ew... Derek what's the matter with you? Your underwear smells all sweaty!" He looked over at Derek, and his anger subsided, instead shocked by what he saw. Aside from his T-shirt, Derek was naked, with a rather aggressive-looking erection. The tip shined with a little pre-cum, it was almost as if it was staring at Trunks. Derek's grin looked a little more sinister, when he noticed Trunks saw this.

"Um... Derek... What are you doing?" said Trunks, his voice shaking a little, unsure of the intimidating boy's plans.

Derek chuckled, "Well you see... good little boys like your friend get to feel good. Bad little boys like you, get... punished," said Derek, looking about as evil as ever. "If you behaved like your friend, you'll get to play like he did. But you were bad, you have to learn a lesson!"

Horrified, Trunks turned and begun to run, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the floor face-down. Trunks struggled to get up but Derek's stomped on Trunks' back, forcing him back down again. Though he struggled, wiggling and twisting beneath Derek's foot, it was hopeless. Finally out of energy, Trunks lay gasping and panting under Derek.

"Is that all you got, you naked little baby?" Derek taunted him, removing his foot from Trunks. "Now that you're too tired to fight back, I'll have my fun now."

Derek knelt down behind Trunks and grasped both of Trunks' legs and folded them underneath Trunks, propping Trunks' butt up.

"What...are you...doing to do to me?" Trunks wheezed.

"Something I would never do to your cute little friend," Derek said with a horrible leer. "So don't worry about Goten, I'll only do this YOU!"

Derek dropped to his knees behind Trunks, his hands on Trunks' butt, holding it up a little higher and spreading the butt cheeks.

"No..." Trunks said, feeling more scared than he had ever been in his life. "Derek, no! Not again. please! GOTEN, HELP ME!"

Derek slapped Trunks' butt. "Don't bother, I put earmuffs on him so he can't hear you scream. Scream all you want as a fat lot it'll do ya."

Derek thrusted his hips forward, plunging his fat penis very hard and fast into the depts of Trunks.

Trunks let out a loud scream of pain. And then... something happened. Trunks Brief, son of Vegeta, a Half-Saiyan, was broken. Broken by a mere Earthling. He bursted into tears and cried loudly.

"Aw, what's the matter, little Trunksy?" Derek said, in a horrible mock baby voice. "Does this hurt?" He humped Trunks hard, Trunks yelled out in pain, crying harder than ever. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Maybe this will teach you not to lie. Now, repeat after me. 'I...Must...Not...Tell...Lies" Derek said, speaking each word as he thrust in and out of Trunks' butt, harder and faster.

"I..." Trunks said in a wounded, barely audible voice.

"LOUDER!" roared Derek, pressing harder on Trunks.

Trunks whimpered and cried and and then... "I MUST NOT TELL LIES, I MUST NOT TELL LIES, I MUST NOT TELL LIES!" he cried in an voice full of emotional trauma, and then he pressed his face to the floor and bawled like a baby while Derek continues to rape his butthole.

"Heh heh, again! Louder!" ordered Derek, thrusting into Trunks' hole.

"I MUST NOT TELL LIES!" shouted Trunks. Feeling Derek inside him again hurt, but in a strange way rather than just pure pain. He knew what it was, and he knew it was wrong that he had some understanding of this feeling. That it wasn't horrible. It really wasn't so bad as his screaming would lead one to believe. In fact... his body reacted to it, as between his legs, Trunks' boyhood began to change its shape, and began to stand; something he didn't want Derek to discover. To think that he liked this, would be submission beyond comprehension, as if being babied wasn't enough. "I... MUST NOT... TELL LIES!" He repeated.

Derek kept his grin going, feeling up Trunks' baby smooth skin as he raped him. He knew he had broken the boy. "Maybe you'll learn to behave, and then we can play nice! But first..." Derek felt some mounting pleasure within him, getting closer as he kept going into Trunks' tight butt.

"Do you like this, baby?" said Derek.

"N-n-no!" said Trunks breathlessly.

"Are you sure? Cause I know how to tell if you're lying!" said Derek. "Tell the truth, because if I find out otherwise, it'll get worse!"

At first, Trunks wasn't sure what this meant, until he felt Derek's hand slowly moving from his back to his waistline. His eyes widened when he realized Derek was planning to feel his erection. Now he was faced with either admitting he liked this, or let Derek make things worse.

"Do you like this, baby? I guess there's only one way to find out," said the older boy.

Derek's hand inched closer and closer to Trunks' nether regions. Trunks closed his eyes and bit his lip as he was being humped, he couldn't imagine a worse scenario. But apparently Derek could. Mere inches left him from a much worse fate.

"I-it's... not... bad!" declared Trunks with a weak grunt.

"Oh really? Not bad huh?" said Derek, pulling his hand back, making a game out of this. "If it's not bad, then what is it?" With a grin. "Come on baby, tell the truth."

"It... ughn... mmm..." Trunks wailed. He hated being at Derek's mercy. "It... it's ok... but... huurrrts..."

"Aw... little baby, it's not so bad," cooed Derek in a taunting voice. "Let me hear what's deep in your wittle baby head, and I'll make it better!" said Derek, rubbing down Trunk's shoulders trying to ease his tension, but still raping his little hole.

"F-f-fine! It... it's... it feels... good!" said Trunks, finally admitting it.

"Oh really? Let's see..." Derek proceeded to reach around Trunks' waistline, and felt his boyhood. "Well well well," Derek formed a light grip around it, causing Trunks to shudder and moan. "You've got a big stiffy, baby! I guess you were telling the truth!" He started masturbating Trunks as he fucked him. Trunks moaned and closed his eyes, unable to do anything. "See, when you behave this is more fun!" said Derek, with a firm thrust into Trunks. "And... mm, I'm almost done playing!"

Trunks could only half-grunt, half-moan in response as he was being humped and masturbated at the same time.

As Derek approach his orgasmic peak, his thrusting became slower, his breathing became heavy. He groaned and with one final thrust into Trunks' butthole, his fat dick exploded inside Trunks, a gush of cum started leaking out of Trunks' butthole.

Trunks felt his bottom filling up with Derek's cum and he shudder with half-pleasure, half-disgust. And to his dismay, Derek had stopped stroking his boyhood.

When it was over, Derek swayed a little and then fell face-down on top of Trunks, squashing the smaller boy against the floor.

"Derek...get off me!" Trunks said in a muffled voice

Derek panted and then sat up on top of Trunks. He pulled his dick out and got off of Trunks, picking him off by the armpits.

"Thanks for the fun, little baby Trunks." Derek said, pulling Trunks into a bone-crushing hug, pinning Trunks' arms to his sides, his feet dangling in the air at Derek's knees.

"D-D-Derek!" Trunks gasped, squirming in Derek's arms, trying to get loose. "Lemme go! You're hurting me!"

"Kiss me and declare your love for me," Derek said with an insane leer.

Trunks stared at Derek incredulously, like: 'Are you kidding me?' And then resumed his struggling.

Derek squeezed Trunks tighter and tighter, until Trunks was nearly out breath.

"Do it!" Derek ordered.

Wanting to be released more than anything, Trunks had to fight the urge to puke all over Derek as he did as he was told and kissed Derek lightly and said: "I love..." he almost gagged on the L word. "...y-y-you, Derek."

"Aww, I love you too, baby!" Derek said and he placed a hand on the back of Trunks' head and kissed the smaller boy hard. Trunks struggled and when they broke apart, Trunks was gasping and panting, as though all the air was sucked out of his lungs. "You are almost as cute as Goten, but Goten's cuter. Are you two related?"

"N-n-no." Trunks said, still breathing hard. "W-w-why?"

Derek shrugged as he carried Trunks toward the sofa.

"I just noticed that you and Goten have the same body-types, same build...a little muscular for such young boys..."

Trunks inwardly rolled his eyes. 'Of course we're similar, we're both half-Saiyans...Not that he needs to know that...' he thought, glancing nervously at Derek.

Derek shoved Trunks into the sofa face-down, and begin examining Trunks' butt, fondling it thoroughly.

"Both you and Goten are in really good shape actually, very great looking bodies! How do you stay in such good shape?" said Derek.

Trunks blushed a little at Derek's observations, but then uttered, "Me and Goten practice martial arts a lot..." That was at least true.

"Hmm, karate huh? You don't seem very good at it, otherwise I wouldn't have overpowered you so easily!" said Derek with an arrogant chuckle. He rolled Trunks onto his back, and took a good look at the erect boyhood in front of him. He had a greedy grin in his eyes, as he licked his lips.

"D-D-Derek... what are you doing...?"

"Your reward for being honest." Derek said simply. And then he took Trunks' boyhood into his mouth and began sucking on him like he did with Goten.

Trunks gasped and squealed with pleasure as Derek's head bobbed up and down on his dick-stick. But just as he felt his orgasm starting to build up, Derek stopped. Trunks stared up at him with confusion.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"You are not to cum, it's part of your punishment..."

"AW C'MON!" Trunks cried, his dick throbbing, wanting release so badly. "You spanked me, raped me! Haven't I been punished enough?"

Derek glared down at Trunks so intensely, that Trunks flinched and fell silence. He bent down and stared into Trunks' terrified eyes.

"Evidently not," he said coolly, and he reached down and pinched one of Trunks' balls, causing him to gasp and flinched with pain. "Never talk back to me again, got it?" he squeezed the ball and Trunks squealed like a piglet.

"Okay, okay!" Trunks cried desperately, clawing at Derek's hand holding his ball.

Derek smirk as he released Trunks' ball and picked him by the armpits again and laid him on his back on the floor. Trunks stared up at Derek, wondering what Derek was going to do next, and then he saw that Derek was reaching for a diaper from a nearby basket. He also found a box of wipes.

"Spread your legs, baby, we'll get your diaper on, and then it's time for a nap," said Derek.

Trunks blushed and sweat slightly, but at least knew he could get some time away from Derek. He obediently spread his legs, showing off his butt hole and erect boyhood.

"Good boy," said Derek, taking a wipe and cleaning some of his own cum from Trunks' butt. Then he slid the new diaper underneath him, and took a moment to run a finger up and down Trunks' shaft slowly. Almost instantly there was a look of tension on Trunks' face, causing Derek to laugh and stop. He pulled the diaper up and over Trunks' boner, leaving it unanswered as he fastened the tapes of the diaper. There was a visible bulge on the front.

"Now, tomorrow I'll call it a clean slate on your behavior. Be a good boy, and you get to cum like Goten," said Derek. He stood Trunks up and led him to the babies room.

Trunks winced a little, he felt so helpless in front of Derek, and near his younger friend Goten. "Now, if you're a bad boy, I spank and rape you again, understand?" said Derek.

Trunks nodded in response to the threat, "I'll be good Derek, I promise!"

Derek opened the door the baby room, and in the crib laid Goten, clad only in a diaper like Trunks, looking peacefully asleep, even hugging a teddy bear that happened to be in the crib. The older boy took a moment to smile at the heart warming cuteness, before picking up Trunks and placing him in the crib next to Goten.

He lightly draped a blanket over Goten, a grabbed an extra one of Trunks. Goten's appeared cleaner and softer, and even slightly warmer. Obviously, Derek was a little more caring for Goten.

"Good night, baby," said Derek. He turned his attention to Goten, and in a barely audible whisper, "Goodnight, cutie."

"Umm, Derek," said Trunks, in a quiet whisper. "It's still day, I can see the sun," he said, pointing to the window. It indeed, was a clear and beautiful day. Almost as if it were a cruel joke, Derek pulled the curtains, blocking the daylight.

"Growing boys need their sleep," said Derek. "Now go to sleep, and don't you dare touch yourself! You are not to go to sleep with a sticky diaper!" whispered Derek in a taunting voice. He put some kind of walky-talky, which Trunks believed to be a baby monitor. "If your diaper rustles, I'll hear it and check on you, so don't try anything!" said Derek, who then walked out of the baby room, but left the door open.

Trunks laid back in disbelief, still with an aching boner in his diaper, he tried to ignore it, and fall asleep. It never quite calmed itself, but soon Trunks managed to close his eyes, and tried to dream of a more pleasant time.


	7. Chapter 6: The Online Audience

**Chapter Six **

**The Online Audience **

The morning began in the baby room, with Goten slowly stirring from his slumber first. He blinked a couple of times and yawned.

"Mmmm..." He looked over and saw Trunks lying asleep, wearing nothing but a diaper. The seven year old looked down at himself, and realized he was dressed the same way. "Oh yeah... we're still playing baby!" said Goten quietly to himself. He looked a little closer at Trunks' padding, and noticed there was a slight bulge on the front. Then he looked to his, and there was a similar stiff feeling.

"Hmm, Trunks was wearing a diaper when I got here... and there was white sticky stuff in it. And Doctor Derek was trying to make sure I had no girl juice... uh oh!" Thought Goten to himself. "Could Trunks have pee-pee cancer too?" The younger boy reasoned with himself. "That must be why we have the diapers, so we can always squirt out the girl juice when we need to!" He looked around, Derek was nowhere to be found. "Uh oh, how is Trunks supposed to get rid of his girl juice if Doctor Derek isn't here?" Goten looked worried, but then asserted himself. "We both need to squirt out our girl juice, I guess I better try to do it." He recalled being tired near the end of Derek's "therapy," "I guess I should do Trunks first."

With that, he pushed the blanket aside, and put his hand on the front of Trunks' diaper. "I better leave it on so it doesn't get messy." He started rubbing the front, causing a light rustling noise. It wasn't long before the bulge in Trunks' diaper got bigger, and there was a more relaxed look on his face.

"It's gotta be working!" said Goten to himself. Little did he know, there was an active baby monitor in the room, and Derek heard every rustle. Soon the door creaked open, but Goten didn't notice. He had to help his friend.

Derek came in, initially looking angry, thinking Trunks was masturbating, but then he looked surprised. He smiled as he saw Goten rubbing Trunks.

_'What I'd give to be sitting right there...' _ thought Derek. He maintained his stealth, wanting to watch.

"Can't let Trunks become a girl!" said Goten to himself. He continued rubbing the front of Trunks' diaper, and soon Trunks unconsciously spread his legs. There was a short look of tension, and the diaper looked strained, until finally Trunks' hips bucked. They thrust upward for a few seconds, until Trunks' face faded to relief. His sleep continued undisturbed.

Goten noticed his friends reaction, and tugged at the rim of the diaper. It was full of white goo. "Good! I think I got it!" said Goten. "Now for me..." he looked down at his own diaper clad body.

"Err... what's the right way to do this?" said Goten to himself, looking at the strained front. The diaper fit Goten a little better than Trunks, but was still small. He put his hands on the front and started rubbing himself.

Derek was watching through the small crack in the door. He didn't want to interfere with his show, but managed to derive pleasure in another way. His shorts were now on the floor, as his hand stroked himself. "Oh god, keep going, Cutie!" Goten's breathing quickened slightly as he masturbated. "Please god, please let him break a tape!" said Derek to himself. Of course, whether he'd get a naked show, or if he had to change a sticky diaper, he'd be happy either way.

Goten started to rub the front of his diaper with his hand, but then he stopped. He enjoyed the feeling, but it just wasn't as good as when Derek did it. 'Hmm, what did Derek do different?' he thought. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Maybe this will feel better if I was naked..." Goten said, looking down at his diaper..

Derek's eyes widened, "Oh please..." he whispered to himself. "Cum anywhere you want, cutie..." Derek's hand trembled as he peeked through the crack in the door. "Take it off... please take it off!" he whispered to himself.

Goten pinched the tapes on the side and peeled them off, and his only article of clothing fell open. Then Goten grasped his little boyhood and begin stroking it.

"Ahh, that's better!" Goten said, rubbing his boyhood, now open to pleasant feelings in the air. However, he stopped stroking it, frowning a little.

Derek watched cautiously, whispering "Oh come on, why did you stop, Cutie?" Derek looked confused.

Goten slowly stroked his boyhood, frowning in confusion. "I must not be doing it right," he said, frowning down at his boyhood, which was not quite fully erected. "It doesn't want to stand up all the way and it doesn't feel REALLY good like it did when Derek did it..."

Derek watched, "Aw, he's having trouble. I really wanted to watch him do it himself." he whispered to himself. "Maybe if I wait a little longer... come on Cutie, don't give up!"

Goten looked over at Trunks' sleeping form. "Maybe it'll better if someone else rubs me," he said, crawling over to Trunks' side and taking one of his limp hand. He pressed the hand over his boyhood, moving it back and forth, but it wasn't very effective. The hand kept flopping, although having someone else's hand passing over his boyhood seems to have done the trick, before long Goten's boyhood stood out proud and fully erected.

Derek smirked, "Ooh, he's resourceful for a... youthful mind," Derek told himself. He watched as Goten hardened, sitting atop the unfolded diaper..

Now erected, Goten thought that he could take it from there, and begin rubbing himself. "Ahh, that's better," Goten sighed.

"Yeah, there you go, Cutie, just keep on going, rub the tip nice and good." said Derek to himself. He stroked his own fully hard erection.

"I'm gonna hafa ask Doctor Derek...why my pee-pee... only stands up...when someone else...touches it." Goten said between intakes of breaths, his face turning pink as he rubs his boyhood..

"Oh yeah Cutie... almost... there..." Derek's legs were trembling as he jerked himself off.

Goten stopped and frowned. "This still doesn't feel right..." he said. He looked over at Trunks, laying on his back with his mouth wide open in a snore. "Hmm... it felt really, REALLY good when Derek sucked on it."

"Maybe..." Goten said, crawling over to Trunks, standing on all fours, right over him, looking down at Trunks' face. Then he turned around and lowered himself so that his boyhood was pointing down toward Trunks' open snoring mouth.

Derek's eyes widened, "Oh no way... go Cutie go!"

Goten's penis slid into Trunks' mouth and he let out a gasp of pleasure. "Ooh, this feel good!" Goten sighed, he began to do a sort of push-ups, sliding his boyhood in and out of the mouth until...he gasped with erotic pleasure as Trunks' lips enclosed around the shaft of Goten's penis.. He squealed with delight as Trunks begin to unconsciously suck on him. Not wanting to wake his friend, Goten stuffed a fist into his mouth to muffle the sound.

Derek's eyes widened, "Oh god... oh yeah, suck his little pee-pee, Baby!" Derek quickened his pace on himself. "Almost..." Derek was trembling. "Almost... hope you're... close too... Cutie..." Derek was panting.

Goten looked down at the upside down diaper in front of him. 'What if he still has girl juice in him,' Goten thought as he slowly undid the tapes and then unfolded Trunks' diaper, revealing a stiffening boyhood, covered in half-dried cum.

Derek's knees wobbled, "Oh... come on, Cutie... I can't last much longer." He winced.

Trunks unconsciously sucked a little harder on Goten's erection. The younger boy squealed as felt the increased suction, he lost his balance to pleasure and fell face down on Trunks' crotch, Trunks' penis thrust straight into Goten's mouth. Goten gagged and spat the penis out of his mouth and coughed. And then he stared down at it in wonderment.

Derek was loosing his mind, trying not to cum, wanting to see Goten finish first. "Ugh... Cutie come on..."

Deciding to return the favor, Goten reluctantly bent his face over Trunks' crotch again, took it into his mouth and began sucking him. Now the 69 pose was complete.

Trunks moaned slightly with a penis in mouth, unaware of what was going on. Derek had to look away, about to cum, but he wanted to cum at the same time as the boys.

Goten moaned with a penis in his mouth as Trunks sucked harder and faster, he increased his pace, matching Trunks' action, trying to draw the girl juice from his best friend.

Derek's legs trembled, the sight was too hot. He was was losing balance. He whimpered, feeling his pleasure build up to its fullest.

Goten felt hands on his butt, he stopped and looked back. Trunks was holding each of Goten's buttcheeks, pressing Goten's crotch down hard into his mouth. Goten smiled, turned around and went back to sucking Trunk.

Derek felt dizzy, he tried to stifle his moan. He couldn't stand it any more. The older boy made a failed attempt to dash to the bathroom but tripped on his own shorts. His eyes widened as he lost control.

Goten heard the noise, but did not care at the moment, nothing matters now except what he and Trunks were doing to each other.

Derek groaned as he twitched and his dick throbbed, throwing his cum on the door. He stayed on the ground, panting hard.

'Nothing's happening,' Goten thought. Then he decided to change technique. 'Maybe if I suck this like a baby bottle...' And he began to suck the lavender haired boy's erection like it was a rubber nipple.

Trunks was still asleep, but the sleeping boy had a sweet taste in his mouth of precum. He wasn't aware of what it was, but wanted more, and started sucking harder on Goten, urgently licking the tip. Goten let out a muffled squeal on Trunks' crotch. Trunks' penis started leaking precum too, and Goten licked at it the same way. Trunks' boyhood felt additional pleasure. The head began to poke out and started to throb in Goten's mouth.

And then... it happened. Both boys' penises erupted in each other's mouths at the same time. Goten nearly choked on the wave of cum that was squirting from Trunks' penis, but he managed to swallow all of it. And he then he collapsed on top of Trunks as Trunks continues to swallow Goten's seed. Goten rested on top of Trunks, his head resting on Trunks' thigh, his chest on Trunks' belly and his belly on Trunks' chest. And there, he fell asleep again.

Derek had finally recovered and slowly sat up. He looked into the room and saw both Goten and Trunks asleep. "Aw man... I missed it!" Derek looked over the two boys, then back at the floor he came on. "Guess I'll have to clean that..."

He carefully picked up Goten and laid him down, and put the diaper back on him, then reapplied Trunks'. Then he took a rag and started to clean his cum off the floor.

Roughly an hour later, Trunks slowly started to awaken. He had rolled over in his sleep, with his diapered butt propped into the air. He was sucking his thumb, feeling relaxed. His eyes widened with shock when he noticed Derek. He quickly pulled his thumb out of his mouth.

"D-Derek!? What are you..."

"Heh heh, just watching you sleep, Baby. You're little butt is in just the right spot." said Derek mischievously.

Trunks was blushing, but gathered a little frustration, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Derek looked annoyed at Trunks' defiance, but then thought for a moment.

"Ooooh yeah! That's right, I have a camera! Thanks for reminding me, Baby. We're gonna have to play cameraman with cutie here!" He went over to near by table and picked up a digital camera. He got a quick snapshot of Trunks laying there with his butt up. Trunks immediately blushed and faced his head away, as he felt a flash scan his body again.

"Good thinking, Baby, that pose makes it look like you're sleeping!" said Derek. He then moved over and got a few quick pictures of Goten, lying there only in his diaper. Derek then got his regular camera recorder ready on its' tripod, and aimed at the crib.

"Derek, what are you doing?" said Trunks.

"You two probably need a change, I'm gonna record it!" said Derek. He of course knew Trunks did, but he then pointed to Goten, hugging a pillow tight, almost drooling, his legs wrapped around it.

"Okay, Baby, I want you to pose for a few pictures." Derek said, "First, I want you to carefully roll him onto his back-Do NOT wake him, or I'll give you the spanking of a lifetime!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Okay Derek," he slowly and gently rolled Goten over to his back.  
>"Now, place your hands on his diaper, like you're about to change him." Derek said, raising his camera and preparing to flash a picture.<p>

Trunks did so, placing his hands on the tapes of Goten's diaper. FLASH! Derek took the picture. "Okay, now open the diaper and show me his pee-pee!" FLASH! Derek took another picture. "Take a wipe and clean him up."

Trunks took the box of wipes that Derek offered him. He couldn't believe he was doing this. That and there was a strange taste on his lips he couldn't place. He tried not to think about it, and slowly took a wipe to Goten's limp member

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! Derek took pictures of Trunks wiping Goten's boyhood from different angles.

Trunks was blushing, as Goten seemed to smile. He even slightly spread his legs. Finally, Trunks had wiped up all the cum. "Okay... he's clean." said Trunks finally.

"Okay, now throw the wipe away and take his pee-pee in your fingers and hold it up for me," Derek said, his camera ever-ready.

Trunks was unable to find a trash can he could reach. He tossed it out of the crib to the nearest one, narrowly missing the diaper pail. He looked at Goten's penis, then back at Derek. "Do I really have to... hold it?"

In response to Trunks' question, Derek made an angry movement, motioning to throw his camera at Trunks' head, causing Trunks to flinch.

"Okay, okay," said Trunks. He took a deep breath, and put his fingers on Goten's small limp member, and held it up.

Derek smiled in delight as he took the picture of Trunks holding Goten's member. "Okay, now stand over him and pull his legs back so that he knees touch his chest." Trunks released Goten's penis. He dread what Goten would think if he saw the pictures Derek was taking. Or at least what he SHOULD think. As Derek instructed, Trunks lifted Goten's legs, lifting his butt up some.

Derek took one picture of Trunks holding Goten's legs, and then he took a close-up picture of Goten's crotch and butt in one picture."Spread his legs a little further apart." Trunks did so, and thought he heard a light groan. He whispered, "Uh, Derek, he might not be asleep for long."

Derek ignored him, he had a better shot at Goten's crotch and butt, and he took another picture. "Okay, now put his legs down and roll him over, then place your hands on his butt and rub it, rub it nice and slow," he added. "That should keep him from waking up."

Trunks slowly laid Goten's legs down. As careful as he could, he turned Goten over. His baby smooth butt now face up, Trunks put his hands on it and rubbed it. He didn't want to, but he was afraid of angering Derek more.

"Um... why will this keep him sleeping?" whispered Trunks as he rubbed him.

"It keeps him relaxed, thus he remains asleep." Derek said, taking pictures of Trunks massaging Goten's butt. "Doncha just love the feel of his cute baby-smooth butt?"

Trunks blushed a little. Indeed, Goten's butt was very smooth, but this was his best friend. At a closer look of Goten's face, he looked very relaxed.

"Answer me, Baby." Derek growled.

Trunks felt a little nervous, "Y-yeah, it sure is smooth." He lightly ran his hand over Goten's butt cheeks.

"Good, you told the truth." Derek grinned, gesturing toward the bulge in Trunks' diaper.

Trunks blushed a little further, when he noticed he was hard himself. He actually wanted to draw Derek's attention away from it. He lightly pushed Goten's butt cheeks apart. "G-get... a good picture?"

Derek eagerly took the picture. "Okay, sit next to him and cross your legs."

Trunks sat down next to Goten, and crossed his legs, blushing a little and looking at Derek. Derek then gently and carefully lifted Goten up and placed him in Trunks' lap, having Trunks to cradle Goten in his arms."

Trunks looked up at him, confused. 'Perfect!' Derek thought, snickering as he took the picture. Trunks looking confused with Goten's sleeping head lolling on Trunks' shoulder, his mouth hanging wide open.

Soon, Goten began sit up by himself lazily. He let out a quiet yawn and smiled. He saw Trunks sitting there looking confused. "Mmm, morning Trunks."

"Okay, Baby, hold Cutie's pee-pee up for the camera." Derek said from behind his camera. Trunks wasn't sure what to think, he only obeyed, and held up Goten's small penis.

Goten looked confused, "Um, are you guys playing a game?"

"Yeah, it's called 'Make Goten Feel Good'!" Derek declared, taking a picture of Trunk holding Goten's peins. "Now Baby, take his balls in one hand and rub them, and stroke Cutie's pee-pee with the other," Trunks cringed a little, and did as Derek told him, not wanting to anger the older boy, and rubbed Goten's balls.

"Derek's also playing... cameraman." said Trunks, as there was a flash.

"Cameraman...? Oh, so like how you took pictures of Trunks doing baby stuff?" asked Goten curiously. "I wanna do all that! It looked fun!" Goten chirped.

Derek smiled at Goten, aiming the camera at his waist. "Pump his dick while you're rubbing his balls!" Derek ordered.

Trunks blushed a little as he masturbated his best friend..He was starting to feel Goten get hard in his hand. "Excellent!" Derek cried happily, taking pictures after pictures while Goten's penis gets steadily harder. 'Now if Baby tries to resist me, I'll blackmail him with pictures of him masturbating his best friend!' Derek thought with an evil grin.

Trunks continued stroking Goten's steadily erecting penis. Before long it was fully hard. "Derek, how long do I have to do this?" Trunks blushed, feeling an erection of his own build within his diaper. Luckily for Trunks, Goten's body was blocking the view of the bulge.

"Until he squirts white sticky like you!" Derek said harshly, still filming the scene. "And if you talk again without being addressed, I'll spank your bare butt!"

Goten groaned, he was feeling pleasure, but looked at Derek, "Doctor Derek...what did Trunks do wrong?" His innocent little face looking directly at the camera.

"Don't worry about it, cutie." Derek said, cooing fondly at Goten. "I'm just a little mad at him for lying to me earlier."

Goten nodded, "Oh, okay then," He tried to lay more relaxed on Trunks, his erect boyhood standing up fully hard. Trunks let a sweat drop rolled down his head as his hand massaged the boy.

"Hey, Baby," Derek said, zooming a close-up of Trunks' face. "Do you like the feel of your best friend's pee-pee in your hand?"

Trunks looked a little nervous, secretly he did like it, but struggled to find the will to admit it. He blushed deeply as he masturbated the naked boy. The lavender haired boy started to increase his pace slightly, hoping Goten would cum soon so he could stop.

"Stop, and answer the question!" Derek yelled angrily.

Trunks gulped, looked at the camera, "Y-yes... I... I like making Goten feel good."

Goten sighed out of pleasure, "I like feeling good... more Trunks!"

"Good Baby," Derek said approvingly. "Now kiss the Cutie on the lips and then make him squirt!"

Trunks sweat a little more, and looked at Goten. The boy was lost in blissful peace, knowing nothing of embarrassment and shame. Trunks envy'd that in a weird way. The eight year old slowly lowered his head to near Goten's.

Goten blushed slightly at the thought of kissing another boy, but the feelings between his legs were too good for him to really care.

"Goten, Cutie, take off Trunks' diaper." Derek said, almost fainting at the sight of them, his big boy boner straining for release inside his pants

Goten couldn't respond, his body squirmed and twitched, his boyhood throbbed, and couldn't contain himself. A louder moan escaped from Goten's mouth when the kiss broke, as he finally came, squirting cum on his tummy.

Trunks blushed deeply and held Goten, he looked up at Derek, "Um... he might need a minute."

"Alright then," Derek said, staring hungrily at them through the camera. "Take his pee-pee into your mouth, Baby and suck on your bottle!"

Trunks looked at Derek in shock, having yet to be forced to suck on a penis. He looked down at Goten, who was seeing stars at the moment. Trunks blushed and lowered his head down to the small boy meat. He opened his mouth and slowly took it in.

"Will you look at that!" Derek said, narrating for the camera. "After being masturbated by his babyish boyfriend, Cutie is now having a blowjob! Will he cum so soon after the first release? Let's watch and find out!"

Trunks blushed and sucked lightly on Goten's boyhood, it was not long before it was hard again. Goten groaned and rolled his head.

"Is he hard already, Baby?" Derek inquired for his would-be audience's benefits.

Trunks blushed a little, and slowly nodded.

Goten moaned, slipping in and out of reality. "Mmmm... I think I need to potty..." said Goten. Trunks could already feel a vein against his tongue

"Wow, look at them go! These boys are amazing!" Derek said, as though he was an announcer at a circus. "If you want some more videos of them, email me at cameralad56 for details!" he said, thinking of all the money he could make.

Goten gasped even louder, his boyhood throbbing, and Trunks eyes widen as he suddenly tasted cum in his mouth.

"Awesome!" Derek exclaimed in delight and he paused the camera and gave Goten a few minutes to recover.

Trunks blushed shamefully, unable to believe what he did. Goten slowly sat up. "Mmm... that felt good, Trunks."

"Lay flat on your back, Baby!" Derek ordered, unpausing the camera.

Trunks knew he shouldn't disobey Derek, and slowly laid on his back in the crib. Much to his shame, there was a prominent bulge on the front of his diaper.

Goten watched quizzically, "What are we gonna play next, Derek?"

"Well Cuite, " Derek said in cheery voice. "It's your turn to make the Baby feel good, isn't it? Get down in front of him and take off his diaper."

Goten nodded, and sat up. Without a second thought, Goten untabbed Trunks' diaper and opened the front, revealing his hard on. Trunks blushed even deeper, with a mild rush of being naked on camera. Goten looked over Trunks' boy bits and said, "Trunks needs a change, Derek, there's white sticky in here from this morning! I helped him get the girl juice out while he was sleeping."

Derek focused the camera on Trunks' face, filming his expression upon hearing that. Trunks displayed some strange mix of embarrassment, shock, confusion, and disgust. "That was very nice of you, Cutie. Now take the diaper off and wipe his boy parts clean, be sure to rub it at the same time."

Goten nodded, and pulled the diaper completely away from Trunks and tossed it out of the crib, leaving them both in a naked boyish glory. "Can I have a wipe to clean him Derek?" Goten asked cutely, standing up naked in the crib facing him, giving Derek a full view of his body.

Derek zoomed the camera out so it had a clear view of Goten standing in the crib. Derek reached beside him, fumbling aimlessly, and handed the box of baby wipes to Goten.

"Thank you!" said Goten cheerfully, who then turned around, displaying his naked butt to Derek, as he began to wipe Trunks' erection.

Derek moved forward and aimed the camera down to look into the crib. Trunks blushed deeply as the wipe was slowly cleaning his erection. The boy could not help himself but slowly spread his legs. It felt so good, yet he knew he shouldn't allow this, he liked feeling open in front of a camera.

"That was nice of Baby to get that girl juice out of you twice in a row, wasn't it, Cutie?" asked Derek, watching them through the camera. "Are you going to return the favor?"

"Uh huh!" said Goten, rubbing Trunks' erection. Trunks looked at Goten confused, what was this whole "girl juice" thing about? "Come on Trunks, we gotta get more of the girl juice out," chirped Goten.

Trunks blushed, he felt an orgasm building, but his just seemed so wrong, yet... exciting.

"Okay, Cutie, throw the wipe away and rub the Baby's little private parts with your bare butt." Derek said, and when Goten looked confused, he went on. "Sit down on top of his boy parts and rub your butt cheeks back and forth on top of it."

Goten looked at Derek some more. He stood up above Trunks, and lowered himself, and put his butt on Trunks' erection, the penis not being inserted, but more like a hot dog between Goten's buns.

"Like this?" said Goten. "Rubbing him this way seems kinda hard."

Trunks' eyes widened, feeling that baby smooth butt being rimmed against his erection. He bit his lip and tried to hold back a moan.

"It'd be easier if you shift your hips from side to side." Derek said patiently.

Goten started shifting his hips left and right, Trunks' erection slipping out of the butt crack, now Goten's ultra soft butt was being rubbed against the erection. Trunks gasped and threw his head back, it seemed so wrong yet so right. He let out a breathless moan.

"That's it, cutie, keep going!" Derek urged him. "Baby loves that, don't you, Baby?"

Trunks' breathing increased, his heart was racing, "Ughn... y-yes... so good..." he shamefully admitted.

Goten smiled, "Oh cool! It does work! Will he squirt his girl juice out faster this way?"

"Yep!" said Derek, "Any second now... Three...two...one!"

Trunks gasped with his dick throbbing wildly, as he released his cum, shooting straight up, spraying on Goten's back and butt.

"Not only you got it out of him faster, but you also made him squirt a bigger load than usual." Derek said, turning off the camera and lifting Goten out of the crib by his armpits and laying him on his belly on the floor, he then took a wipe and wiped Goten's butt and back clean. Goten playfully giggled, being tickled by the wipe

Derek patted and rubbed the perfect orbs that were Goten's butt. "I swear, this thing is dangerous!" he said jokingly. "Is it your secret weapon or something?" he then tickled Goten's ribs.

Goten giggled some more, and squirmed slightly. "Ha ha, stop, it tickles!"

Trunks slowly sat up and looked over at this scene. He couldn't believe Derek was so friendly with Goten.

Derek stood up, cuddling Goten in his arms and kissing his face. "I love you, Cutie!"

"Heh heh, you're lots of fun Derek! I wanna play all the baby games like Trunks did!" Trunks' eye twitched and fell over in the crib, wondering how the boy could be so enthusiastic.

Derek laid Goten the changing table, grasped his ankles and hoisted his butt up into the air and slid the new padded garment under it. Then he powdered the ultra-soft butt and then lowered the legs down and folded the diaper up and taped it. Then he set Goten into the crib and handed him a clean diaper and a bottle of baby powder and said: "Diaper the Baby, I'll be back in a little while." and he left the room.

"Okay Trunks, lift up your butt!" Goten ordered happily.

"Goten...I... ugh..." Trunks looked clearly annoyed. He knew he would get spanked by Derek if he came back in and found him resisting. He laid down and spread his legs. "Just hurry up."

Goten unfolded the diaper and slid it under Trunks' butt in the crib. Then he took the baby powder and shook some onto Trunks crotch. The baby smell immediately hit Trunks' nose, causing him to blush, but he enjoyed the fresh feeling as Goten pulled the diaper up and over Trunks' penis, and applied the tapes.

Trunks sat up, his diaper felt slightly looser than when Derek would change him. He thought little of it, and looked at Goten. "How do you find this so fun?"

Goten blinked, "How is this _NOT _ fun? Doesn't Derek tickle and play with you and stuff like this?"

"Goten, " Trunks said seriously. "He may be a fun guy around _you_, but when it's just me and him, he's a monster! A control-freak monster!"

Goten tilted his head, "Derek seems too nice to be a monster. Maybe you just have to wanna play more!"

Trunks collapsed hard onto the floor of the crib.

"Trunks?" said Goten curiously.

"Never mind, Goten..." Trunks muttered, sitting up. Goten would never understand unless he experienced the horrors Trunks felt at the hands of Derek. And he had a funny feeling that Goten would never experience that, not with the way Derek treats him and the fact that Goten is ignorantly and innocently willing to play any games Derek comes up with.

Goten looked around the nursery some, and said to Trunks, "So, what other baby games does Derek have you play? Are they fun?"

Trunks blushed, he didn't want to answer that, but he knew Goten would pester him until he does. "Well, he gave me a bath..."

"Oh cool! That sounds fun. Will Derek give us a bath soon?" Goten paused for a moment, "and err, is he gonna make us use diapers too?" Goten blushed slightly, "I gotta pee."

Trunks just stared at Goten. "Goten, what has Derek been telling you. What's all this crap about girl juice?" he said, using one of his mother's favorite word.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" said Goten. "Doctor Derek said we have pee-pee cancer. It builds up girl juice, and we have to make that white stuff shoot out to treat it!" said Goten. "I made you squirt the white stuff a couple times while you were sleeping!" he added proudly.

At first, Trunks stared at Goten, his eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates. "And you believed that?" he said incredulously.

"Trunks, he had a doctor coat!" , as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Goten... just because he has a doctor's coat... I... ugn... agh!" Trunks grunted in frustration.

Meanwhile, Derek went to the kitchen and prepared a dinner, placing it in a boiling pot and set a timer. While dinner was cooking on the stove, he hurried up to his room, connected his camera to his computer and spent fifteen minutes blurring out Goten and Trunks' faces in the videos. He was sure his viewers wouldn't like the blurred faces, but they would love their bodies nevertheless. He posted the video on Shota Boys' House forum and waited a few seconds for replies or comments. He pressed F5 and the page refreshed. Below the video, was a surprising number of comments already. They read :

**Wackyhatman: **Oh wow! so cute dude!

**pinappule: **aw man this video rules!

**theamazingROB:** my pal superMIKE would love this!

**flippythehodgehog:** 1st!

**luvsbutts**: i love how the one gets naked!

**superMIKE:**:Aw man, this is so awesomely cute! but why the hell are their cute faces blurred out?! I'd give this 9 out of 10 for the blurred faces!

**theamazingROB: **the black haired one has a great butt. xD

**superMIKE: **yeah, he does!

Derek grinned as he read the comments, he felt proud at the fact that his video was an instant big hit on the forum Derek pressed F5 and saw a few more new comments!

**theamazingROB: **acutally... now that I really look... his butts kinda like one we played with before.

**superMIKE: **hey... after looking at some pics... you might be onto something Rob.

**theamazingROB: **Kinda hard to tell without seeing his face...

**superMIKE:** then again, he doesn't have a tail like ours did.

**theamazingROB: **I just can't shake the feeling, but it's really hard to tell without seeing the faces.

**luvsbutts: **pics or he don't exist. boys don't have tails.

Derek was curious about the interaction between these two users. He clicked on superMIKE and entered his profile, there, he browsed through his videos and pictures.

superMIKE had multiple videos, they appeared to be old and the quality was kind of sketchy. The pictures looked clearer, so Derek browsed through those. What immediately caught his attention was a picture of a small naked boy sleeping on a bed. He had a tail, and was cutely sucking his thumb. The picture was captioned "Lil' Gohan napping."

Upon looking at some other pictures, he got a better look at the boy's face. His hair was slightly different, but he did seem similar to Goten. The name similarity was almost uncanny as well.

Derek couldn't be sure if that was really a brother to Goten, the tail really threw him off, though it was cute. After several minutes of saving some pictures, he labeled the folder, "Goten's Brother." He just couldn't be sure. "I guess I could ask, don't want to reveal his identity on there though."

He posted the uncut, unedited version of the video and set it on Private, Then he set it so that no one but himself and whoever he sent it to can watch it. He sent it to superMike and theamazingROB. and waited.

Derek waited a few minutes, and pressed F5, and he immediately got a private message from both of them.

**superMIKE **: OMG OMG OMG! He looks just like the boy me and theamazingROB had! Please, find out if they're related!

theamazingROB also sent a message, which read : "wow, his face is similar, and i mean really similar to a kid me and superMIKE played with once. Maybe they are related, do you have him there? can you ask him if he has a big brother? he might be like, 16-17 by now."

There was another message from theamazingROB, that read** "**actually, now that I look... is that the kid from Capsule Corp? There's no way you got him in your house, you could never get him to do that! I'm calling fake. Good fake though. superMIKE will bug you forever about the black haired kid though."

Derek grinned, feeling challenged to prove something, and he replied to the private message, saying: "This is NOT fake, I really got him. The videos are plenty of proof!"

**theamazingROB**: Yeah right. Ok, if not fake, then make a video of him doing something weird. He has to balance a bottle on his head while singing the ABC's while his little friend there is wearing... a baseball hat. you have 10 minutes.

Derek instantly responded to the challenge, picking up his camera and heading back to the baby's room, where the boys were having a discussion.

"Look, he's not a doctor, the coat doesn't mean anything," explained Trunks.

"Then how come he knew about pee-pee cancer?" Goten argued.

Derek burst into the room, startling the two boys. He placed a bottle on Trunks' head. "Here, balance this on your head while singing the ABCs! Do it now!" He then put a baseball cap on Goten's head and then he set his camera on record.

"W-what!? Derek, I thought you were weird but where the heck did this come from!?" said Trunks.

Goten looked at his hat and smiled, "Hey this thing is cool!"

Derek gave Trunks a mad, mean look. Trunks' eyes widened, and he decided not to question it, he straightened his back, and cleared his throat. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G..."

"That's it Baby! Keep gonig!" Derek said eagerly.

"Yay! You're a good singer!" cheered Goten.

Trunks was blushing more, "H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P..."

Derek recorded Trunks singing and when he finished, he stopped his camera and said, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, you hungry?"

"K-kind of..." said Trunks.

"Derek, I need to go potty, should I use the diaper?" said Goten.

Derek hesitated, he really wanted to take Goten to the potty and record him using it, but he had limited time, so he said: "Just go in your diaper and have Baby to change you." he said and he left the the room, dashing through the hall toward his bedroom.

Trunks looked frozen in shock, and the bottle slowly fell off his head. "You... you can't be serious." he said.

He looked over to Goten, who was blushing quite a bit, but seemed to be relaxing, "Ahh..." the front of his diaper turning yellow.

"Oh come on!" Trunks cried despairingly.

Meanwhile, back in the computer room, Derek sent the new video directly to theamazingRob's email rather than posting it on the site. With three minutes to spare

About a minute later, there was a reply in Derek's e-mail.

**theamazingROB:** wow... I guess it's real. How the heck did you get him?

There was also a message notification e-mail from superMIKE

**superMIKE:** Heehee, the singing was so cute! please tell me you have a video of that cutie wetting his diaper?

Derek replied to theamazingROB first, saying: "What the public DON'T know is that this kid's an exhibitionist, I caught him at the play park, naked and blackmailed him with pictures so I took of him to make him come to my house and be my babyish slave! MAWHAHAHAH!"

**theamazingROB**: holy cow, an exhibitionist? that's awesome! get all the videos of him you can dude.

Derek wrote back to superMIKE : "Agh, sorry, I was in a rush and just missed a chance to film him wetting. That and the other kid is changing him right now."

superMIKE instantly replied: WAT!? Y U NO RECORD!? FFFFUUUUU-

Derek bonked his own head and started writing: "I'll get plenty of pics of him doing baby stuff, you'll get some, just be patient."

Soon after, superMIKE replied "Ok ok, i'll wait. Oh, and find out if he has a brother. That'll drive me nuts!"

Derek turned on the camera as he went into the hall, filming the door to the baby's room coming closer and closer and then opened. Goten and Trunks froze in mid-wrestle, looking like mini, skinny sumo wrestlers in their diapers. He told them to keep going and he filmed them wrestling for a few minutes and then he zoomed in on Goten's face.

"Goten, do you have a brother?" Derek asked.

Goten giggled, and got out from under Trunks, he stood up in the crib, still wearing his wet diaper. "Heh heh, what Derek?"

"I said, do you have a brother?" Derek repeated.

"Oh yeah! I have a big brother named Gohan!" said Goten. "Why do you ask?" Goten tilted his head.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Just wondering, how about you, Baby?" he thought Trunks might get suspicious if he didn't ask him too.

Trunks looked at him, "No I don't have any brothers or sisters." He raised an eyebrow at Derek. Isn't this something he would have asked sooner?

Derek zoomed in on Goten wet diaper. "Why didn't you change him, Baby? Is that what you were wrestling about? He wanted you to change him and you refused?"

Trunks looked annoyed, "C-changing him should be your job. You never made me pee myself and let me use the toilet, but you were in a rush!"

"CHANGE HIM NOW!" Derek barked at Trunks. "Spoiled rich kid," he commented for theamazingROB's future amusement. "You just have to let him know who's boss."

Trunks looked annoyed, "Agh, lay down Goten."

The younger boy giggled and laid down in the crib. the box of wipes and powder were still in the crib. Trunks untabbed the wet diaper and reluctantly pulled it off of Goten. Trunks tried the best he could to throw it from the crib to the trash bin. With a bit of luck, it landed in there.

Trunks then took a wipe and started cleaning Goten's penis, to which the boy giggled. Derek tossed Trunks a fresh diaper and zoomed in on Goten's penis and whispering a comment so that the two boys wouldn't hear: "Such a cute little pee-pee, isn't it, Rob and Mike?"

Trunks paid no mind to Derek, he just instructed Goten to lift his butt, and he slid the new diaper underneath him. The lavender haired boy took the powder and sprinkled some into Goten's small boy penis. Goten giggled, loving the fresh feeling around his balls again.

Derek filmed this whole scene and when Goten was diapered up, he lowered the side of the crib so they could climb out easier. "Take Goten to the bathroom and teach him to wash his hands." he told Trunks. "And then go sit at the table in the kitchen."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Come on Goten."

"Okay Trunks!" He said, following the boy, his fresh diaper crinkling with every step.

While they were in bathroom, Derek hurried back to his room and emailed the new video to theamazingROB and superMIKE.

A few minutes later, superMIKE replied: OMG X_X they are brothers! Goten is so cuuuuteee! and he loves the babying! It was hard to get his brother to like it! Thank you so much for the video!

**theamazingROB :** lol, Mike will need new pants when he sees that. Pretty cute dude. Got anything where they get anal? xD

Derek replied to theamazingROB, saying: "No, I mean, I fucked the rich kid, deflowered him, you know. But for some reason, I don't want to do anything anal with Goten. I want to keep him innocent, like it's all just a game to him."

**theamazingROB **replied : "agh, you're just like Mike was with his brother. He never let me fuck him cause he was afraid it would really hurt a 4 year old."

Derek's eyes widen in shock, _four years old_? He emailed theamazingROB all the videos of himself fucking Trunks and of Trunks cumming. "I hope these make up for that lack of anal activities with Goten." he added.

**theamazingROB **replied, "oh wow! ok lol, yeah this'll make a good replacement. you're missing out on a great chance by not tapping the black haired boy ;)

Soon, superMIKE messaged him, "Rob just told me about your restraint with that cutie. Be strong! he's hard to resist but soooo adorable!" he attached a picture of the tailed boy, sleeping face up, holding his tail to his face like a teddy bear and sucking his thumb, it seemed so sweet and innocent.

Derek smiled and then logged off his computer. Hewas sure to lock it down with a password in case Trunks snuck in and try to delete everything. Derek back into the kitchen to find the two boys sitting at the table, waiting for him...

"What are we going to eat for dinner Derek? I'm hungry!" said Goten.

Trunks was still boggled by his friends enthusiasm, but added, "Y-yeah... me too." To Trunks, this was the only enjoyable thing about Derek, he was a surprisingly decent cook.

"Well," said Derek, walking over to the stove. "We're having sushi and shrimps mixed with pasta."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Hey that... actually sounds really good!"

"Yeah!" said Goten.

"Alright, which one of you knuckleheads don't like sushi?" Derek asked.

Goten and Trunks both looked at each other, Trunks said, "Err, you should see us eat on a normal day. We'd eat anything."

"Alright, I was just checking so I could leave some off if you didn't like it." Derek said, placing a bowl in front of each them. "Forks or chopsticks?"

"I'll go with chopsticks!" said Goten, taking them, fumbling them slightly, but getting a grip.

Trunks said, "Doesn't matter to me," as a pair of chopsticks were laid next to him. He picked them up, holding them in a more controlled way than Goten, and began to eat. After a few minutes passed of Goten fumbling with his sticks, there was a bit of mess on his face.

"Baby, wipe Cutie's mouth for him," Derek ordered Trunks, handing him a napkin to clean Goten up.

Trunks rolled his eyes, knowing he should stay on Derek's good side, and took the napkin and wiped Goten's mouth.

Derek grinned as he pressed a button on a remote inside his pocket, causing a hidden camera to snap of a picture of two shirtless boys at the table, one wiping the other's mouth with a napkin.

Goten made several attempts at picking up some of the pasta with the chopsticks. It fell out of the chopsticks several times, slowly showing the boy to be slightly more frustrated. Trunks resumed eating some of his own food, as Goten continued his struggle with the chopsticks.

"Here Cutie, let me help you." said Derek.

Derek gently tugged the chopsticks out of Goten's hand, and then used a fork, swirling it around in the noodles and then holding it up to Goten's mouth. "Open up the tunnel, here comes the train!" and he pressed the remote again, snapping a picture of himself feeding Goten.

Goten blushed slightly, and opened his mouth, happily gobbling up the food. "ssthanks Derekff" said Goten between chews. Trunks heard the clicking noise, and stared at Derek for a moment, before taking another mouthful of food.

"Here, Cutie," Derek said, handing Goten a napkin. "Wipe Baby's mouth for him, it's getting dirty around the lips."

"Hee-hee, okay! Here Trunks!" Goten held up the napkin.

Trunks had this stare that simply said,_ 'are you serious?' _Derek gave Trunks a threatening kind of glare.

Trunks saw this, and leaned closer to Goten's hand, as the boy dabbed the food on Trunks lips, making a bigger mess than there was to begin with. Derek snickered as he took the picture of Goten wiping Trunks' mouth.

"Thanks Goten..." said Trunks, blushing, but annoyed at the same time.

"You're welcome Trunks!" said Goten cheerfully, looking back at Derek. "Playing baby is fun!" Trunks still watched Derek carefully, blushing, having heard another click.

When he has finished feeding Goten, he picked the boy up and cradled him in his arms like a real baby, then he walked over the fridge and pulled out a baby bottle. Then he sat down in a chair furthest away from the table and held the bottle over Goten's mouth.

"Does Cutie still wants to play baby?" Derek asked, cooing at him.

Goten giggled, "Yes please! Playing baby is fun!"

"Oh yeah, lots of fun," Trunks said sarcastically.

Derek smiled and put the rubber nipple to Goten lips, his thumb on the camera button in his hand under Goten's butt, waiting for Goten to start sucking.

Goten happily started to drink the milk down from the baby bottle.

_'Well, at least he's having fun,'_ thought Trunks._ 'But Derek was at least nicer to me before Goten showed up. I wasn't under a spanking threat all the time. I gotta try to keep him nice to me, until I figure out how to get my power back.' _He looked embarrassed, and climbed down from his chair, approaching Derek slowly.

"U-um, Derek?" asked Trunks.

"Stand back, Baby," Derek said, annoyed that Trunks was blocking one of his hidden cameras.

"B-but... I..." he gulped, unable to believe he was going to say this. "Wanna drink... from a bottle...too."

_'This only gives him more blackmail ammo,'_ thought Trunks._ 'But maybe he'll at least be nicer for a while.'_

"Okay, you can have your bottle after Goten, now stand over there." Derek said, pointing at the chair to the left of Trunks.

Trunks now understood that Derek was using a hidden camera somewhere, and stepped where Derek instructed him. He had faced much humiliation before, what's a picture of him bottle feeding going to hurt?

Derek snapped a picture of himself bottle-feeding Goten, smirking. "Baby, come back over here."

Trunks, blushing a little deeper, did as Derek said. "Y-yeah Derek?"

"Take Cutie's diaper off for me." Derek said.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, not sure what Derek's plan was. Goten seemed to be happily enjoying drinking from the baby bottle, and didn't even notice their little discussion.

Trunks stepped forward, and undid the taps to Goten's diaper, loosening it considerably, and pulled it off, putting the boy in his naked glory again.

Derek took a picture of this action and added, "Now, turn your back to me, hold the diaper in front of you in both hands and put on a big cheesy smile."

Trunks swallowed his Saiyan pride, turned around and held up the diaper. He spotted Derek's hidden camera, and focused on that, and faked a grin as best he could.

"Good boy," Derek praised him. "Now throw that away and step aside."

Trunks looked for the nearest trash can, and stepped near it. After looking at the diaper, it seemed unused. "Err, you sure Derek? It seems kinda wasteful to um... throw a clean one away."

"Hmm, you know what, you're right. On second thought," Derek said, grinning. "Wear it on your head." he snickered as Trunks stared at him.

_'Oh come on!_' thought Trunks despairingly._ 'Ugh... okay... maybe this will pay off... somehow... how, I just don't know.' _ Trunks blushed, tried to smile and put the diaper on his head.

Goten pushed the bottle out of his mouth to giggle at Trunks, "You look funny, Trunks!" Derek pushed the bottle back into Goten's mouth and shushed him while taking a picture of himself bottle-feeding the naked boy. Goten sucked down more of the milk, finally emptying the bottle. Trunks stood there, wishing he was somewhere far from there.

"Okay Diaper-head," Derek said, and Goten giggled at this new nickname. "Come stand by me and get down on your knees." Trunks looked at Derek confused, and walked over near him, getting down on his knees, as he instructed.

"Move closer to Cutie to and rub his pee-pee." Derek said.

_'Agh...' _ thought Trunks. _ 'It'll pay off. it'll pay off, it'll pay off,_' he reminded himself. He put his hands on Goten's soft penis and began to rub it. Goten smiled and spread his legs slightly, opening access to Trunks. Derek took another picture, Trunks rubbing Goten's penis while the he laid cradled in Derek's arm, still sucking on a bottle. Trunks heard the click, and a sweat drop appeared on his diapered head. He felt Goten's little boyhood show some signs of life. "Um, D-Derek, c-can I drink from a bottle now?"

"Get him hard first." Derek said, moving the empty bottle away from Goten's sucking lips and set it down on the table. Then he turned to coo in Goten's ear. "Would you like to get more of that cursed girly juice out of you?"

Goten smiled, "Yes please!"

Trunks showed some signs of looking annoyed, and continued to rub Goten's small penis, until finally, he was hard.

"Okay," Derek turned to Trunks. "Does Baby want his bottle?"

_'Finally' _Trunks thought. "Y-yes please." he said.

Derek grinned nastily as he held Goten's lower body out to Trunks. "Okay, here you go."

"B-but..." Trunks was so dumbfounded, the diaper fell off his head. "That's not a bottle!"

"It's your special bottle." Derek said meaningfully.

Goten looked up at Derek with the same curiosity, "My pee-pee is a bottle?"

Trunks thought_ 'Oh please Goten, be the voice of reason here! He'll listen to you! Your dick is not a bottle!'_

"Oh, yes, not only do you pee and squirt girly juice with it, but you also feed your friend milk with your pee-pee." Derek lied easily.

Goten tilted his head. "That sounds funny. How come milk never came out of my pee-pee before?"

_'Yes!' _ Trunks thought desperately, _'yes Goten, you know that's not right!'_

"Because no one has ever tried to drink your milk, you silly boy." Derek said as if he was explaining something very obvious to a toddler.

"Huh...I dunno... I guess... maybe we should try it, Trunks?" said Goten, adjusting himself so his erection is closer to Trunks' face.

Trunks rolled his eyes, Goten's intelligence had failed him. "O-okay..." he opened his mouth and took Goten's erection in. Derek took a picture with a big grin on his face.

Trunks blushed even deeper, as Goten sighed happily. "Mmm... d-do you taste the milk yet Trunks? I don't feel it coming out." said Goten.

Derek shushed Goten gently. "It'll come out in a few minutes"

Trunks sucked more, hoping Goten wouldn't last too long before he came, and he could hear the boy's breathing pick up, it was only a matter of time.

"Mmm...D-derek... I think I feel a girl juice squirt coming... n-not milk..." said Goten, barely understanding the uses for his own penis because of his preteen age.

"It's milk, Cutie." Derek assured him, "They feel the same."

Trunks could feel Goten's penis begin to throb slightly. _ 'At least it doesn't take much.' _ he thought.

"Mmm," moaned Goten, losing a little balance on Derek's lap. Derek took another picture of this, this time with a hand on Trunks' head, ruffling his hair.

"Mmmaaahhh..." Goten moaned, grabbing onto Derek's shirt for support. "Ahhh I'm gonna... gonna...ugnnn...AaaAAAGHaaaAHH!" screamed the seven-year-old, as he bucked his hips into Trunks' mouth.

Trunks could taste a small amount of cum being released into his mouth. He swallowed it, knowing he could be in trouble if he didn't.

"Did Baby get all the milk he wanted?" Derek asked Trunks.

Trunks looked a little annoyed, and said, "Yeah, I drank all the "milk" Goten had," he said, throwing up air quotes. The younger boy did not notice Trunks' gesture.

Derek set Goten on his feet and hugged Trunks. Trunks simply looked disgusted, as Goten tried to regain his balance.

"You are such a good Baby, isn't he, Cutie?" Derek said as picked Trunks up in his arms and cradled him.

"Yeah! It felt good when Trunks sucked the milk out of my pee-pee!" said Goten.

Trunks wasn't sure what to say. Much to his shame, he had a erection developing in his own diaper. Derek kissed Trunks on the cheek. "Now Baby, I know you've been feeling neglected or maybe even unwanted, but I love you both. I just went overboard with Cuite because I didn't have him around for a few days like I did you."

Trunks looked back at him, all little caught off by the kiss. "Uh... are you... apologizing?"

"I supposed I am." said Derek, and he took naked Goten by the hand and still holding Trunks in his arm, he took them to the bathroom. He put Trunks down next to Goten, saying. "Don't take your diaper off yet, Baby." and then he busied himself with preparing the bath.

Goten looked a little excited, "Oh cool! bath time!" said Goten.

Trunks still couldn't comprehend Goten's enthusiasm, and was instead focused on Derek's change of mood. After all that, he apologizes? And if this was a bath, why did he have to keep the diaper on?

Derek finally got that bath ready. He rolled up his pants legs and stepped into the water. Then he beckoned Trunks forward. Trunks looked confused, wondering why Derek wore his shorts into the bath. He climbed up to the side of the bath, and climbed in. "Shouldn't I take this off first?"

"Not yet," Derek said, lifting Trunks up by his armpits. "Let's give Goten a little science lesson."

"Um..." Trunks had no idea where Derek was going with this. "Okay?" Goten walked up to the bath, and looked interested.

Derek turned to Goten, holding Trunks in the crook of his arm like a dummy doll. "Goten, do you know what happens when you put a diaper in a tub of water?"

"Um..." Goten scratched his head. "It gets wet?"

"That's right," Derek said, nodding, "But it does something else too."

"What does it do, Derek?" asked Goten.

Held in the fold of Derek's arm, Trunks was thinking '_Oh come on, you seriously didn't notice when you peed in one?!'_

"Oh, I don't know." Derek said, frowning in mocked puzzlement. "Perhaps Mr. Baby here can show us."

Trunks looked at Derek, "You want me to sit in the bath water, don't you?"

"DING DING DING DING! We have a winner!" Derek said, he held Trunks up high and then set him, bottom-first into the water.

"Gack!" said Trunks out of shock, feeling his diaper beginning to swell up and take on water, feeling even tighter around his erection.

"Well Goten, what is the diaper doing?" Derek asked, holding Trunks down by the shoulders.

Trunks blushed deeply, as Goten looked over the edge,

"It's getting bigger!" said Goten in surprise.

"Right, ask Mr. Baby why." Derek said lifting Trunks up out of the water with some difficulties and set him on his feet on the floor in front of Goten, his wet, heavy and hanging diaper dripping onto the towel on which he stood.

"Why does it get bigger, Trunks?" asked Goten curiously.

"Well Goten," started Trunks, having to support the diaper, not believing he had to explain this. "They're meant to err... absorb wetness when a baby pees. It kinda swells up when it gets wet like that." A tab on the side showed considerable strain. "Usually... a diaper gets changed, *SNAP* before this."

Goten giggled, "Oh, so that's how *SNAP* diapers work!"

Both tabs had failed, as the very wet diaper fell to the ground, leaving Trunks naked, and very hard.

"Well, Goten, you've learned something today, didn't you?" Derek cooed as he lifted the naked Goten by his armpits and set him in the tub."

"Uh huh!" he said gleefully.

Trunks blushed as his boner, sticking out as hard as it could. It demanded Trunks' attention, begging him to rub it. "Baby, I want you to wash Cutie, clean his butt, his pee-pee, everything." Derek said as he lifted Trunks up, disregarding his boner, and set him down beside Goten. "Cutie, do whatever Baby tells you, alright?"

"D-Derek... please be real with me," begged Trunks. "L-look at it!" he pointed to his erection. Goten stared at Trunks' erection amazed, it looked... angry somehow. "Please!"

"I haven't got time," Derek snapped, suddenly aggressive. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Agh! Derek..." said Trunks in frustration.

"Trunks?" asked Goten.

"What is it now Goten?" said Trunks out of frustration.

"Does your pee-pee need to squirt girl juice?" the younger boy asked.

"Goten, how many times do I need to expla-" he stopped mid sentence. He hated to ask Goten to do this, but he was so horny, he found it hard to care. Besides, Derek _DID _say he should do what Trunks says. "Y-yeah Goten... I need help with that, can you rub it?"

"Anything to help you Trunks!" said Goten, who put his hands on Trunks boner and began to rub it. Almost immediately, Trunks had put his hands on the side of the tub as his knees began to wobble.

"Oh god... I really needed this!" said Trunks. The room started spinning, his penis hard as steel, his heart racing and chest rising and falling. "Almost there Goten, just a little... aahhhaaahaaAAAAA!" screamed Trunks as he came, squirting a large amount of his boy seed onto the side of the tub.

"Wow, look at all the girl juice you got out!" said Goten. "Derek really should've kept up on that better!"

Unknown to the two boys, a webcam was recording live and three people were watching the show, Derek, theamazingRob and superMIKE, the two latter making comments as they watch. Derek was broadcasting a stream video under the username Cameralad56, as the chat log began.

**Cameralad56: **Ok, got the stream working. The camera in there always starts recording when it detects motion, so I'll send you guys the fun stuff I did before the stream started later.

**theamazingROB:** Heehee, Trunks is such a naughty boy, made Goten rub him off. That must have felt great!

**superMIKE: **Goten is just too cute. He saw how desperate his best friend looked and just had to help him out!

**Cameralad56: **Heh, he begged me to take care of it before I left the bathroom. They're such early bloomers, being able to squirt cum at such a young age :-)

**theamazingROB:** our little buddy was an early bloomer too you know.

**Cameralad56: **wat. how, I thought you said he was like 4?

**theamazingROB:** Yeah, he was 4 when we got him, and I expected him to dry orgasm in my mouth the first time. But instead, he actually shot a little cum.

**superMIKE: **it's true actually, I didn't believe it myself until I saw it happen.

**Cameralad56**: pic or it didn't happen, or better yet, vid

**theamazingROB**: after the stream, I think Trunks is finally about to do something.

Nothing is posted for a moment, as Trunks re-collects himself and begins to wash Goten, as per Derek's request.

**superMIKE:** aw, hee hee, how cute. I see Goten likes bath time ^^

**theamazingROB**: come on... just a little to the left so we can see that sweet butt!

**Cameralad56:** Trunks changed his behavior a little bit at the dinner table. I guess he felt a little jealous of Goten getting all the love.

**superMIKE: **heh, we had a different problem, there wasn't enough of him to love between the two of us!

**theamazingROB:** XD

Several minutes went by of them going "awww" and "omg cute!" Goten seemed to be getting well cleaned. He climbed out of the bath, and Trunks looked confused, as they talked for a moment.

**superMIKE:** What are they saying? There's no sound on that camera!"

**Cameralad56:** Sorry, some of these are security cameras, they don't make em' with mic's for some reason.

**theamazingROB: **Whoa, pay attention, see the way Goten's holding his dick? I think he needs to go!

**superMIKE:** omg! please be right!

Trunks looked hesitant and pointed to the regular toilet, and then pointed to the potty training toilet. Goten giggled, and happily sat down on the potty training toilet. Trunks put the palm of his hand to his face out of frustration. Goten looked to be relieving himself as he sat on the small plastic chair.

**superMIKE:** yes! Heehee,

**theamazingROB: **so err, do you make them do anything else besides baby stuff? You said Trunks was an exhibitionist, let him do exhibitionist stuff!

**Cameralad56: **Well, babying is a big thing for me, but I'll see what I can get for you tomorrow. One time I kinda mixed those things together. Maybe I'll give him a break from babying tomorrow, I'll think about it.

**superMIKE: ** What about Goten?

**Cameralad56:** If he wants to keep playing baby, I'll let him. He probably will though, he thinks its a fun game. I'll try to get a vid of him wetting a diaper for you.

**superMIKE: ** thanks ^^

**theamazingROB:** Looks like lil' cutie finished there.

Goten had got up off of the potty chair, seemed to giggle and climb back into the bath. He splashed a little water at Trunks, and continued to do so for a moment, until Trunks finally splashed back at him. It was a playful splash fight between the two.

**superMIKE**: I could watch this 4eva!

**theamazingROB**: ^

**Cameralad56:** yeah, kinda nice watching the two play together. But I gotta put them in bed soon.

**superMIKE:** =( already?

**Cameralad56**: hey, bedtime can lead to cute pics. You should know.

**superMIKE:** That's true i guess ^^

**theamazingROB**: so, let Trunks out of his diapers for a day, get some exhibitionist stuff! I wanna see Trunks get off on the danger!

**Cameralad56: **Ok ok, just be patient. In a little while I'll upload more pics and videos for you guys. I gotta go now.

**superMIKE: ** mmk, bye!

**theamazingROB**: l8r

Derek logged off, closed his computer with the password protection firmly in place, then he stood up and went back to the bathroom. The two boys froze in mid-splash. For the first time, Goten looks nervous, remembering how he got in trouble with Bulma when he and Trunks had splash fight when he had spent the night at Trunks' house

Derek walked over to the tub and lifted Trunks out of the water, tucking him under his arm.

"Ah, hey, Derek what are you doing!?" said Trunks.

Derek walked toward the toliet and sat down, setting Trunks on his lap. "I'm sorry I was so grumpy with you earlier, " Derek said, hugging Trunks. He then took hold of Trunks' penis and shook it, making it wobble.

"Derek, Trunks shot a lot of girl juice, I think he needs to shoot more!" said Goten, genuinely concerned.

_"_Oh?" said Derek. "Is that true, Baby, do you need to squirt more girl juice?"

Trunks just blushed, he knew he shouldn't expect to be pleasured by Derek. He was changing his tune and being a nicer boy. Well, as nice as any blackmailing perverts could be. That is, until he felt an oily hand around his penis.

"Ughn, huh?" said Trunks confused. He felt Derek's hand, coated in some baby oil, rubbing and stroking Trunks' boyhood. He blushed deeper as he began to get hard in Derek's hand.

"Well, as Cutie said," started Derek, "You need to get more of your girl juice out!" Derek started masturbating Trunks quicker. "And some of this oil can make it squirt out faster!"

Trunks moaned out, blushing deeply, feeling a strong build of pleasure. It was so unexpected, but it felt so good, it had been a while since Derek last masturbated him. "Mmm... Derek..."

"Heh heh, don't act like you don't want it. You begged me to do it earlier!" said Derek.

Trunks could not deny that, he actually did beg for release from Derek. He did not receive it at first, for whatever reason Derek seemed to want to leave them alone. But that didn't matter now, as Derek rubbed his slippery dick.

"Wow! Yay Derek! Trunks looks really happy, don't let him become a girl!" said Goten.

Trunks was losing a little of his balance, as Derek jerked him off, he laid back on Derek's chest, afraid it would get him in trouble, but the pleasure just continued. The world was lost to Trunks, as good feelings flew through him. He glanced at Goten, he had an audience, and for some reason he liked that. Trunks let out a loud moan, and felt his dick begin to throb in Derek's hands.

"Oh, here it comes!" said Derek, rubbing the lavender haired boy even faster.

"Agh ugn... D-Derek...I ughn...oooOOOOHHH!" Trunks moaned out loudly as he felt himself cum all over Derek's hand, some of it getting on the bathroom floor. Trunks' body shook for a little bit, a little drool leaking out of his mouth.

"Heh heh, Baby really did need to shoot white sticky!" said Derek. "Come on Cutie, it's time for you two to nap!" He took a bit of paper towel and wiped the baby oil off of Trunks' dick an his hand. Then, he held Trunks in one arm, and pulled the naked Goten out of the tub with the other. It was not an easy task for Derek, Trunks' body went somewhat limp, but he managed, carrying both boys back to the baby room.

He allowed Goten to stand by himself, as he put Trunks on the changing table, and taped up a new diaper on the boy. Trunks was slowly returning to reality from his orgasm, as he found himself being placed in the crib.

All he understood was good feelings and confusion. He had no clue what to think, he had been humiliated, was being blackmailed and babied. But at the same time, he knew blissful pleasure, and the bed that was softer than his own. He rolled his head over in dizzyness, as he saw a diapered Goten being placed in the crib next to him. It was then Trunks, understood it was time for sleep. It would not be long before he fell asleep either. He laid there in a pleasant daze, until he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

Trunks opened his eyes, and saw a figure walking out of the room. He assumed it was Derek, and felt something cold near his leg. He held it up, and realized it was a baby bottle. It seemed to be full of milk.

"Ah no way this is really milk." whispered Trunks to himself. "He probably filled this with cum and thinks I'll drink it." Trunks shook it slightly. To his surprise, it did not have the consistency of cum. "...still don't believe it." said Trunks to himself. He shook it again, less convinced Derek was up to no good. It was perfect and cold, and seemed like real milk. Trunks slowly sniffed the rubber nipple head, and could not detect the scent of cum.

Trunks was still in disbelief, but slowly stuck the nipple of the bottle in his mouth, and sucked slightly. Soon he felt the cool milk. It seemed... real. He sucked a little more. Trunks couldn't believe it. It wasn't a prank, it was real milk! The lavender haired boy eager drank the milk down, so happy to have his wish from earlier finally granted. The cool fluid ran down his throat, giving him a new view on Derek.

'All because I did what he wanted... he let me have what I wanted. Maybe I can get him to stop diapering me.' thought Trunks. He emptied the bottle happily and set it aside. 'Heh, yeah right, like he'd let me go naked for a day...' thought Trunks, drifting off into sleep.

Meanwhile, Derek was busy sorting through SD cards. "Umm... I think this one is for the bathroom, this one was the kitchen... and this one was... my regular camera?" Derek checked the files on each one. While all three were there, Derek had them mixed up. "I gotta start labeling these things better." Derek scratched his head.

After organizing a few folders, he proceeded to privately share them with superMIKE and theamazingROB as he did before. His written message read : "Ok guys, as I promised, I got more pics of them. And here's the full video of what happened in the bathroom. The one where Trunks is sucking Goten from the bottle feeding set is really funny, cause Trunks actually asked for a bottle, so I made him suck Goten!"

Derek sent the e-mail and waited a few minutes, and then received a couple of replies.

First, theamazingROB wrote back : "OMG! lol these are great dude! Mike is totally gonna cream his pants when he sees the sucking one! Dude, take every pic you can, no matter what you're doing! But try to get some exhibitionist stuff from Trunks! I won't believe that till I see it!

Derek snickered at Rob's comment. There was also a message from superMIKE : "Oh man... I need new pants... but these pics are totally freaking adorable! I love how Trunks looks like a little trouble maker, taking Goten's diaper off!"

Derek halted his chuckling, and wrote a reply to superMIKE : "thx, you'll like the videos if you loved those pics. Especially if you want to see Trunks on the good end of some good feelings."

Then he began writing a message to theamazingROB : "Just wait. Tomorrow he's getting full on naked time. I wont be babying him at all; he'll get to be a big boy and do exhibitionist stuff. Goten will get to keep playing baby if he wants. Ur bff Mike still wants a video of him peeing."

A few seconds later, there were two new replies, 1 from each of them. superMIKE's read : "^_^ I love the one of Trunks wearing the diaper on his head. Is he really doing that? Does he actually like playing baby?"

Derek replied, "I'm not sure as of yet. Goten on the other hand, he loves playing baby. theamazingROB should have told you, Goten will probably play baby more tomorrow. Trunks will get naked time, lots of naked time."

Soon after, he got another reply from superMIKE : "Look forward to it! It's Rob's turn to need new pants! XD"

Derek chuckled, and closed out his web browser, put his camera on its charger, and shut down his computer for the night. 


End file.
